Enchanted
by Dani05
Summary: His mind was already set. He was at the top of his game and was about to become the next best Evans but he had still yet to learn the real meaning behind their product name. And then she just came along and she just got him, enchanted.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Roses, chocolates, rings, promises.

I guess all those things are attached when everybody hears the word commitment. All those things are eventually needed in a commitment, right? Because I know from the people I'm closed with, that when they fully commit themselves to a girl, they rush to me for help for where to find all those things.

Honestly, I don't really get the true meaning of commitment. I've dated a few girls when I was a teenager but the relationship was never close to a commitment. Maybe that was because the girls were only dating me because I was rich and famous, well, my parents are famous, or maybe there was never a commitment because I didn't want one.

For me, commitments just suck. It's just a way for girls to get a hold of guys credit cards so that they could shop till they drop. But why was it that even then those, guys still gets down on one knee and ask the girl to marry them? I just don't get the whole point about it.

My name is Samuel Landon Evans.

I'm 25 years old and I'm working my way on becoming the owner of my father's company. Even as a kid, my father had always told me to be determined and focus in life. I was taught to never get distracted by girls, by friends, I just have to be on top. My life was already planned out before me, all I had to do was push myself forward until I reached the top and be everything my father wanted me to be.

I guess you can say that my father was hard on me. Honestly, he wasn't. He just kept telling me to never let everything bring me down because the Evans' aren't suppose to be dragged down by something or someone. It was my father's motto and he always told me and siblings that. I guess that was because he was also raised with that same motto by my grandfather.

I was the eldest among us siblings and so, my father pretty much molded me into a modern him. I was supposed to finish what he started, I was supposed to be the next David Evans. And I tried my best to be him and pretty much, I succeeded. Of course, he was proud of me, but thing was, he was only proud of me and he sometimes ignored my siblings.

And so because of that, it pretty much made me be the father figure to my younger siblings. There were six of us and so that meant I had five younger siblings. I'm glad they didn't make it hard for me because if they did, I would honestly lose my sanity. I'm also glad that my mother was there. Sometimes, she acted as both mother and father when I just act like the older brother.

My Mom, Sarah, practically raised the six of us alone because even if Dad was at the house, the only time we get to see him, well, my siblings get to see him, is at breakfast and at his parties. I guess you could say that my siblings were a bit fatherless because I usually had Dad all by myself.

I think you guys would guess that I'm too focused on my career and family that I don't have a social life, right? Well, wrong. I actually have a social life. I have friends and they also came from a rich family because my Dad only let me hang out with rich kids. I guess I'm lucky that those kids are amazing friends to me. I also dated girls, hot ones but we're not committed fully because I think I'm not that ready for a commitment so I dump them when they ask for one or they dump me when I refuse to be in one. But I did commit myself to one girl, one girl only and she chose to dump me. And so because of her, I refused to be on relationships.

Well, I know that could make me a jerk because those girls and my sisters, Amber and Destiny, tell me that I am. But I just think that they don't get me. I don't want a commitment; they just ruin guy's life. I'm already nearing the top of my game, I don't want someone to distract me.

I've seen my friends in a commitment and I've seen them get really happy that they act like they're high or they get really sad because of the fights and get heavily drunk that makes me the designated driver. Thing was, they said commitments may hurt but it could be the best when the feeling is truly mutual but to me, commitment is just a word that's in the dictionary that would freaking ruin my perfect slate life.

I didn't want a commitment, yea, I wanted to marry but not just now, once I have everything perfectly in order like my father planned, then maybe I could look for someone to have a commitment with and then maybe marry that someone one day at the church where my grandma married. And plus, it would be pretty easy to just get a girl. With my blonde hair, blue eyes and freakishly amazing body, I could get a girl with just a wink.

My mind was already set, I was ready to be the new owner of Evans industries. I wasn't gonna let anybody or anything drag me down. I was already focused, determined and driven and then I thought that my mind, my heart, was already set for my game.

And then I met her.

And everything that has driven me went away, everything that I focused on all my life just disappeared.

Because when I met her…

…_I got enchanted_


	2. One

One

I stared at the nameplate. Russell Fabray. I stared at his office, man, he was the bomb. Certificates were everywhere, trophies were numerous. This man was the man of the hour. He even had a cover at TIME magazine and he was elected as the man of the hour. Everybody looked up to him, everybody but me.

Yes, I know stupid. Very stupid actually for a boy who didn't even own anything while he, he owned every damn thing in Ohio. Well, you see, I wouldn't dare look up to him. Yea, he may be the bomb, he may have every businessman's dream but still, he wasn't a very good role model for me.

He's competent, responsible but that only shows when he's in public or there's media. Truth was, when it comes indoors, he's as worthless as a piece of shit. Every trophy and certificate he has here wasn't even worked by him; it was by his daughter whom I have yet to meet.

"Samuel!" He greeted, smiling broadly, "It's good to see you again,"

I smiled, nodding stiffly, "You too, Russell."

"So what brings you here?" he said, adjusting his tie.

"I'm here to discuss business."

He looked at me, "You're kidding right?"

I shook my head, "No I'm not."

He nodded, "Well, you could always discuss this with my assistant."

I shook my head, "I came here to discuss business with you not with your daughter."

He stared at me up and down, "Hmm, your father taught you well Samuel."

"Why don't we just sit down and have a nice chat? About the Fabray's industries."

He shook his head, "There is nothing to talk about my industry Samuel."

"Oh but there is," I said and then opened my suitcase and presented him a chart, "As you see Mr. Fabray, your sales are going down this month."

"And your point is?" he asked me, staring at the chart.

I smirked, "My point is, your company's heading downhill."

He shook his head, "It's not."

"Oh but it is," I replied, "Actually, I'm here to offer you a proposition."

"Proposition?" he repeated.

I nodded, "Yes. A proposition."

"Tell me about it."

"Well," I started, "As your sales are going down, our sales our going up. Although, the Cooper's are fighting and you may just become third. I'm offering you a proposition. You can stay at the top as long as you help me put the Cooper's at the last."

"But that makes your company second," he stated, "Where exactly are you going with this?"

"Well, Mr. Fabray, my father and I had talked and we both agreed that second was probably better than first and last. As long as we stay there, the money and the company we have will always stay the same, the way my grandfather had put it. So if you get my point, I would like to know what you think about it."

He was silent for a minute and then he looked at me, "Well, I have to agree with you on this, Samuel."

I smiled, "Thank you."

He smiled, "You're welcome."

And then I placed the chart back in my suitcase and then stood up and stuck my hand out, "Pleasure doing business with you."

He nodded and shook my hand, "You too, Samuel."

And then I left. Accidentally, I bumped into someone. He was freakishly tall and when I looked up, I chuckled. In front of me was my old buddy from football, Finn Hudson.

"Finn!"

He smiled, one of those big goofy smile of his, "Sammy!"

I chuckled as his fist connected with mine, "How you been doing?"

He shrugged, "Good. Good. How 'bout you? Super, right? Considering you're the one wearing a coat and tie."

I laughed as I adjusted my tie, "Yea. Finally trying to help my Dad. Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to pick my girl up?"

I raised a brow, "Who?"

"Rachel."

"Rachel Berry?" I repeated laughing, "Dude, you guys got together?"

He nodded, "Yea. You know how much I like her."

"I know, man. That's awesome."

And then a brunette came running to Finn. She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. I smiled, remembering who the short, petite, brunette was. She was none other than Rachel Berry, the superstar of high school. And then a blonde, about some inches taller than Rachel, followed her. She smiled sweetly at Finn and greeted him. Okay this girl, I didn't know who she was.

"Rach," Finn said, "You remember Sam right?"

"Sam Evans?" she said smiling, "'Course I remember your high school buddy."

"Hey Rachel," I said smiling.

Rachel smiled back and then looked at the blonde girl, "Quinn, this is Sam. Sam this is Quinn."

I stuck out my hand, she smiled and shook it. And for the briefest moment when our eyes interlocked, I felt something. I wasn't quite sure what it was but I felt something that I couldn't just put a finger on.

"Sam Evans."

"Evans?" she repeated.

I nodded, "Yea and you?"

"Quinn," she said, "Quinn Puckerman."

I nodded and smiled, "Nice to meet you Ms. Puckerman."

"Likewise."

And then I caught sight of Rachel and Finn's weird expression and so I turned to them, "What?"

"Nothing," Finn mumbled, "Hey, the three of us were heading out, mind to tag along?"

I checked my watch. 5:35. My work was done so what the heck, "Sure."

Rachel beamed, "You could accompany Quinn."

I glanced at Quinn, "Is that okay with you?"

She shrugged, "Yes. Those two are kinda sickening sometimes, it would be good to have some other company."

I smiled, "Wait till you know what he thought of her in high school."

Finn glared, "Sam."

Quinn raised her brow, "Oh, do tell."

"Sam!"

I leaned to Quinn, "I'll tell ya later."

"Let's get going guys," Rachel said still smiling. We headed outside the building and Quinn agreed to come ride with me saying that Finn's truck was getting a bit crowded.

I glanced at Quinn, "What's your angle?"

She turned to me, "Excuse me?"

"I saw Rachel's expression when you said Quinn Puckerman," I stated, "There's something behind that story or maybe that story isn't true."

"You observe well, Samuel," she muttered, "Look."

I glanced quickly at her and I saw her ring, "Married."

She laughed, "No."

"Then what?"

"Look at my wrist, not my hand."

I glanced at her wrist then. I saw a bracelet with the name Noah Puckerman on it, "Boyfriend?"

"I wish."

I glanced at her again, "But why do you carry his last name?"

"Noah and I. We're like siblings. Best friends. You get the picture."

"You're brother then."

"Hmm, yea," she mumbled absentmindedly.

I knew then that there was still something else, "You know I'll find out eventually."

"Of course you will," she said, "You're David Evans son."

"Oh," I mumbled, "You're a Fabray follower."

"Yea. What's it to you?"

I shrugged, maneuvering the steering wheel expertly as I parked my car next to Finn's, "Nothing. It's just that, the man's a procrastinator. He lets his assistant/daughter do the work for him."

"You really think of him as that?"

I nodded, "Well, yea. Don't you?"

"Oh," she scoffed, "You don't even know the half of that man's life."


	3. Two

Two

"So Samuel, how did it go?"

I looked at my Mom and smiled, "Good. He agreed."

She grinned, "That's amazing. You're Dad would love to hear that when he comes back from Thailand."

I nodded, "He sure would be."

"Sam!"

I turned and smiled at my youngest brother, "Drake!"

He looked at me with his big blue eyes, "Why weren't you home early?"

"I caught up with an old friend."

"A girl?" he asked, his eyes glinting mischievously.

I ruffled his hair, "Maybe."

"Sammy's got a girlfriend!"

And then I heard my sister's voice, "Did I hear it right? My oldest brother has a girlfriend? What happened to 'no commitments'?"

"Haha very funny Destiny," I mumbled, "She was Finn's girlfriend's friend."

"Finn has a girlfriend?" Amber yelled.

I chuckled. Remembering that my other sister still had a crush on my high school buddy. I don't really know what Amber sees in Finn, he a dork and he's lanky. I guess him being the quarterback just made girls fall for him.

"Yea," I replied, "Sorry Am,"

"Aww, poor Amber," Ethan teased, entering the room, "Hey bro,"

"Ethan!" I said, "Long time no see,"

He shrugged, "College has just been tough."

I nodded, "I remember the feeling. Where's Nick?"

"Probably sticking his face on a book," Destiny said, "He's such a bookworm."

"Shut up Des," Nick said hitting her, "Hey Sam."

"No hitting Nick," I told him as I bumped fists with him, "Hey, we're all together!"

And then their faces just fell. I sighed. Mom looked at me with a sad expression. I grabbed Destiny and Ethan on the shoulder and tried to give them a smile.

"C'mon guys," I said, "He's gonna be here one day. All of us will be here."

"Promise?" Drake said staring at me, holding out his pinky.

I nodded and looped my pinky with his, "Promise Drake."

"Okay, okay, dinner's ready!" Mom announced. All of us quickly dashed to our seats. Mom smiled, "Well aren't you all hungry?"

Ethan smiled, "I just miss your cooking Mum."

"Stop with the flattery Ethan," Mom replied smiling and then she turned to me, "Sam, have you talked to you father about your meeting with Russell Fabray?"

"No, I haven't. I was gonna but he was busy and all so I couldn't really say anything"

"Well, you know you should call him."

I smiled, "I know but he did say hi and love you to all of you."

Mom smiled. The others smiled too. I knew how important it was for Dad to tell them he loves them, it was the only thing that reminded them that they did have a father.

"I don't really get why Dad wants to just stay second. Being first would be amazing," Amber said.

Mom looked at her, "Second is actually better than first, Amber. Being second can guarantee you to have people love your product and you would never be pressured to stay on top and be pressured to be on top."

"David Evans wise words," Nick said.

I glanced at my brother and chuckled, "No Nick, David Evans Sr.'s wise words."

"Nice one," Ethan said laughing.

"Boys," Mom said sternly, "Do not mock your great grandfather."

"Sorry," the three of us mumbled. The two girls stuck their tongue at us and Drake laughed at us, yea, just another ordinary day at the Evans' household.

And when we were done eating, the servants took away our plates and we all retreated to what we were doing before we ate dinner. Mom headed to the kitchen to try to think of new recipes, Amber headed outside to chat with her best friend and I'm guessing it's about Finn having a girlfriend, Ethan and Nick heading to the lounge room to play video games and Destiny and Drake watching cartoons in the living room, yes, Destiny still watches cartoons even if she's already sixteen. And then I headed to my room, to relax and then take a bath and go to sleep, tomorrow I'll be heading to the office to play the role of boss while Dad's away at Thailand.

I took off my tie and my polo, only leaving me with my white wife beater on. I took off my belt and then my shoes and socks and then I felt my head hit the pillow as I sprawled myself down on my soft velvet bed. And then I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I took it out and saw two messages, one from Finn, and the other, from Quinn.

_Hey dude! You busy this Sunday? How 'bout some relaxing at the beach with the girls and I hope you still remember the glee club._

_Finn_

I chuckled. Of course I still remember the glee club. The ever self-appointed superstar Rachel Berry who I already saw again earlier this day, my high school buddy and co-captain Finn, Artie Abrams the kid on a wheelchair who was actually really fun and had a superb voice, Kurt Hummel the only open gay kid who was often bullied by Karofsky but still shined, Mercedes Jones the diva-in-the-making, Mike Chang the other Asian, and Tina Cohen-Chang the Asian girl with a really epic voice. The others, I actually already forgot about because we were never really that close with the others because we knew they only joined because they had nothing better to do so we didn't bother talking or hanging out with them outside the choir room.

_Yea, I'm free on Sundays man. It'll be awesome to see them again but just the original members right?_

_Sam_

_Yea dude, no worries, just the originals and Quinn and her friends and Blaine, he's Kurt's boyfriend._

_Finn_

_Alright man, I'll be there._

_Sam_

And then I opened Quinn's message. I don't know why but her message, even if it was really simple, it made me smile.

_Hey Samuel! Good evening._

_Q_

I smiled. Why the hell did that make me smile? I bit my lips and stared at my phone. Contemplating on whether to respond on her text. Oh what the hell? One reply wouldn't hurt right?

_Good evening to you to Ms. I-still-don't-know-your-last-name._

_Sam_

_Oh would you quit it? I'll tell you when we're friends. Like close ones._

_Q_

_Uh-huh. So when would that be?_

_Sam_

_Why are you so interested in knowing my last name?_

_Q_

I stared at her response. Why was I interested? Normally, I'll get hitch with a girl and then dump her without even getting her name right. But that was well, a few years ago when I was still in college. Woah, I haven't been acquainted with a girl since I graduated and set my mind on business since _she_ dumped me.

_I'm just curious, that's all. Hey, I gotta rest. I think you should too. You have work tomorrow right? With Rachel? And I'm going on Sunday._

_Sam_

I didn't bother for her to respond. I just grabbed a clean pair of boxers and headed to my bathroom. I grabbed my towel and then headed inside the shower. I let the cold water hit my head as images and flashbacks of her taunted in my mind.

She was amazing, sweet, caring, outgoing, carefree, all I ever wanted in a girl. She was the one, the one I thought would be spending my ever after with. God, I still remember her sweet smile, the way her lips taste, her gentle hands, ugh, I miss her.

But then she hurt me. She dumped me for him. For the son of another top leading company. Why'd she choose him? I was better than him, richer than him but she chose him. She said she loved me but she loved him more. What did she mean by that?

I did everything for her, bought her everything she wanted, spent my time with her, attended every show she was in but she still dumped me. I was the perfect boyfriend to her yet she fell out of love with me. I couldn't really understand it, couldn't really understand her.

I finished showering and so I dried myself and put on my boxers. I dried my long blonde hair that I always kept slicked up so that it won't bother me. I stared at myself. I had good features, not great but enough to make girls want me. So why did she dump me?

I sighed there was no point of even trying to remember her. I brushed my teeth and then put on my basketball shorts and I headed to my bed. I grabbed my phone and checked messages, there was one from Quinn.

_Alright. See you Sunday. Nyt!_

_Q_


	4. Three

Three

It was Sunday.

Sunday.

I was meeting up with Finn and the other at the beach. I grinned; this was gonna be one heck of a day. Mom already knows about it and said it was fine. Ethan was already back at college with Amber and Nick is studying for his Calculus test on Monday. Destiny was with a friend and Drake was at a friend's house too. So that pretty much left Nick and Mom at the house and knowing Nick, he'll get outta the house sooner and Mom said she'll be doing grocery with Dad's sister.

I grabbed a duffel bag and placed a black shirt and another pair of board shorts there. And then I changed to some black board shorts and a red Ohio state shirt. I grabbed my flipflops and phone and then headed to my car. I decided to just ride my old Nissan Ellure car. I bought it when it came out because I was in love with the interior of the car. And then I drove to the beach. Finn had texted me what beach and so when I arrived, I was already late and they were already grilling some barbeques.

"Sammy!" Artie yelled when he saw me. He was wearing board shorts and a white sleeveless shirt.

"Artie!" I greeted, bumping my fists with him, "How you been doing my man?"

He smiled, "Good, hey I'd like you to meet my girl, Brittany."

I looked up and smiled at the blonde girl. She was wearing short shorts, a tank top that showed her belly button and slippers. Her hair was tied in a messy ponytail but she was still beautiful. Guess Artie finally found a girl.

"Sam," I greeted, "Sam Evans."

She smiled, "Hi. I'm Brittany Pierce. I'm Artie's girlfriend and Quinn's friend too."

"You're friends with Quinn?"

"She is," another voice said. I smiled, knowing who's voice it belonged to because I knew no one as soft spoken as her, "Got a problem?"

I turned around and smiled, "Got no problem Quinn."

She smiled, "Good because I'd like you to meet my other two friends."

And then she grabbed my hand and interlaced it with hers. I stared at it for a minute and I felt my stomach flip and my lips form a small smile. Wait, why did I feel like that? I've only known her for a week, spent only 1 time with her plus this day, but I'd been texting with her and talking to her on the phone for a week so that I could really get to know her.

And then she stopped and let go of my hand. I turned towards us and I saw a man who was about my height and he had a Mohawk. And then there was a girl, an inch taller than Quinn but she was still shorter for me. She was tan and I presumed was Latina.

"This is Noah Puckerman," Quinn said smiling at the guy who smiled back at her, "And Santana Lopez."

I smiled, "Sam Evans."

"Heir to the Evans company?" Santana asked, "I know a lot about you well, Quinn actually talks a lot about you."

I glanced at Quinn who was blushing, "Really now?"

"Yea," Noah said with a chuckle, "Talks nonstop 'bout you."

I smiled and then saw Finn with Mike and Mercedes, "Hey, it was nice meeting you but I think I'm gonna go catch up with Mike and Mercedes if that's okay with ya'll."

Noah nodded, "Yea, oh and call me Puck. Noah's kinda weird and Quinn's the only one who gets to call me that."

I watched at Quinn push him lightly and then I saw her ring glint and I remembered her using Puckerman and then Quinn said his name was Noah Puckerman. Hmm, he might be her guy. Lucky bastard. Wait why am I jealous?

I brushed off whatever thought that was planted in my mind about Noa-Puck. I walked towards Mike, Finn and Mercedes. Mercedes immediately hugged me tight, I chuckled. Me and her were always close, she was just so rock-on.

"Richie rich!" Mike said laughing.

"Mikey mike!" I retorted laughing at him, "How have you two been doing?"

Mercedes smiled, "Good. Got a contract with JT."

"You're kidding?" I said smiling, she shook her head, "Aww congrats M."

"Thank you Sam," she replied smiling.

And then I turned to Mike, "Asian Fusion still together?"

He laughed, "Yea."

"But how come I don't see Ms. Cohen-Chang?"

He then pointed to a black haired girl talking to two boys. The other one, I knew, Kurt and the other, the one with black hair, yea never seen him before.

"Who's the other guy?"

"Blaine Anderson," Mercedes responded, "Kurt's boyfriend. He met him at Broadway. Amazing singer too by the way."

I nodded and was about to make my way to Kurt and Tina to greet them when Quinn stood before me. She gave me a sweet smile and then looked at me with those awesome eyes.

"Wanna help grilling up the steaks?"

I chuckled, "Sure."

And then the two of us walked to the grill. I grabbed the clipper and then put the steaks on the grill. Quinn smiled at me again and helped me. Man, she was beautiful.

"Dude, medium rare for me!" Finn shouted from the waters. I nodded at him as I laughed as Rachel tackled him to the waters.

"They're sweet," I commented as I watched my best buddy and his girl.

Quinn nodded, "I just wished they weren't sickening sometimes."

And then I saw a glimpse of Puck and Santana making out. I glanced at Quinn and she didn't seem to have a care in the world. This made me curious. Why was she acting like this when she and Puck share a last name? And I know for sure they're not siblings, they don't look alike.

"What's up with you and Puck?" I asked, "Are you guys together but he's making out with Santana."

She laughed. And God, her laugh was like an angels, "We're not together."

"But you're Quinn Puckerman."

She nodded, "Yes, I am."

"But you guys don't look alike."

She sighed, "Fine. My last name's not Puckerman. I just use it…often. Especially to guys I don't know."

"So you think I'm a threat?" I asked, glancing at her while I flip the steak.

"Hmm," she mumbled.

"So what's your last name?"

She smirked, "That's for me to know and you to find out. Oh, and don't bother asking the others, they won't tell you either."

"You're pretty wicked Quinn."

She rolled her eyes, "They didn't call me ice bitch in high school for nothing."

"You were a bitch?"

She ran a hand through her golden locks, "Not exactly."

"Care to explain?"

"Well," she said, "I actually have a perfectly good personality. I was nice , popular, a cheerleader but I didn't really get myself acquainted to bitches."

I looked confused, "So why did they call you an ice bitch?"

"When bitches act like bitches and bitched out my friends, I get bitchy too. That's why I was the ice bitch, I just have this icy glamour in me."

I chuckled, "You used bitch in that sentence for like…five times."

She laughed and then she tried to adjust the steak using her hand, she tried to adjust it by holding the end but her hand accidentally brushed on the grill.

"Ow," she yelped softly, quickly sucking her burnt finger in her mouth.

"You okay?" I asked her, "Lemme see."

I slowly pulled her finger out her mouth and she wiped the saliva away and then she showed me her finger. There was a burn there but not that bad. I looked at her, her eyes were watering. I chuckled.

"It's not funny," she mumbled pulling away her hand.

I smiled, "It's just a burn. Not that bad, you'll be alright. Don't worry."

"Okay. I just haven't experienced it yet, never thought it would hurt this bad."

"It'll subside," I assured her, "Why don't you give them to the others?"

She nodded and then took the steaks that I already placed on a plate. I watched her as she walked gracefully to our friends. I felt a smile tug on the corner of my lips. She truly was beautiful, everything about her was beautiful, her eyes, her lips, her nose, her laugh, she was amazingly beautiful.

"Yoohoo, Sammy boy!"

I snapped out of my thoughts and then met her gorgeous eyes. And then I couldn't help myself get lost in those amazing pools of green.

"Quit staring and start cooking," she smirked.

I looked away, "I wasn't staring."

She giggled, "Of course you weren't."


	5. Four

Four

"Mr. Evans, Mr. Samuels scheduled a meeting with you."

"Mr. Evans, Mr. Johnson called."

"Mr. Evans, your father said to call you."

And then a petite girl walked before my view, "Sir, coffee?"

"Mr. Evans, phone call!"

I raised my hand up and all of them became silent. Their eyes were fixed on me and I took a deep breath, "One by one please," I said and then looked at the girl in front of me, "Mild please and thank you."

And then my assistant followed me in my office, er, my Dad's office. I pulled off my jacket and then took a deep breath and faced him, "Okay, what's up?"

He looked at me, his name was Steven, "Well, Mr. Evans-,"

"Sam."

"Well, _Sam, _Mr. Samuels had wanted a meeting with you. Perhaps he wants to meet the heir of this company. Fair warning, he's a good friend of the Benson's."

I nodded, "Maybe Mr. Benson sent him to spy on me."

"Perhaps," Steven said, "Mr. Johnson also called, he asked when you're father was coming home."

"Hmm, I wonder what Uncle Harold wants with Dad."

Steven nodded, "And then your father called. Mr. Evans wanted to check on things with you."

"Okay," I said, grabbing a sticky note and writing all the things Steven just said. And then I looked up at him, "Anything else?"

"A girl by the name of Quinn called. He told me to call you."

I felt a smile tug on my face. The past three weeks, me and Quinn already grew acquainted to each other. We called each other sometimes, text each other, have coffee and we sometimes walk her dog at the park. She's really sweet and I think I already know a hell lot about her, well, I still don't know her last name but still. She promised me that one day, if she could really trust me then she'll tell me.

"Umm Sir?"

I looked up at Steven and smiled, "Sam."

"Right, sorry, so Sam, you gonna talk to the girl on the phone?"

I nodded, "Yea."

He nodded, "Okay, I put her on hold."

I nodded and then gestured for him to leave the room. I grabbed the phone and held it to my right ear, "Hello princess."

"_Hey stranger, thought you'd never pick up."_

I smiled when I heard her voice, her angelic and soft-spoken voice, "Why wouldn't I? I don't want to miss a conversation with the ice princess."

She giggled, _"Funny."_

"So what are you up to now?"

"_Hmm. Just checking my e-mails. Boss finally gave me some free time."_

"Hard-working princess. I'd never heard of that until now."

"_Shut up Evans. How's acting like a boss doing?"_

"Tiring. I haven't started yet but it's freaking tiring. I don't know how your boss' daughter can do all of those things."

"_That's cause she's a superwoman."_

"Is she. I wanna meet her someday. Ask her what kind of powers she has."

"_Oh, so you wanna meet her? Why? She's awfully busy."_

I felt a smile tug on my lips, "Do I detect a hint of jealousy?"

"_Huh? Why would I be jealous?"_

"Hmm. I don't know, maybe because you like me?"

"_In your dreams Sammy. Hey, pick me up later?"_

"'Course," I replied, "Maybe we could have a date?"

"_Hmm…I'll think about it."_

I grinned, I've been asking her out for the past weeks yet she always says no but now, I think I'm pretty close to a yes, "Hey, I gotta go princess. I'll see ya later."

"_Fine. Bye stranger."_

And then we hang up. I grinned and then when I looked up and met face to face with Steven. He smiled at me and chuckled.

"Girlfriend?"

I shook my head, "No. I can't afford to have a girlfriend but maybe we're sorta dating."

"Dating?" Steven said, sitting down on a chair, "But dating turns into boyfriend girlfriend."

I shrugged, "I like her. But business first. When Dad gives me the company and when I could continue running it the way he does and if she's still my friend then maybe I could court her."

Steven nodded, "Okay but Sam, you gotta be careful."

"Why?"

He shrugged, "You never know when love occurs."

"That's not gonna happen Steven."

"Maybe it won't, maybe it will," he replied, "And then your life would be turned."

I chuckled, "Shut up and get back to you job."

Steven has only been my assistant for a week yet we clicked. Yea, he may constantly forget to call me Sam like I want to but still, he's actually a pretty good assistant. And his Dad is one of my Dad's closest friends. But maybe I guess Dad actually hired him because of his good potential.

And then I continued with my day. Paperwork was a must today and I had to read the sales of our perfumes and colognes. Did I forget to mention that that's what we sell? We've been selling it for the past years ever since my great great grandfather discovered how to do it and then he altered it and then continued altering it through the years by his successors. He then named it Enchanted. I don't why he named it that because Dad said the only way to figure it out was to know what love meant.

And then my day was done. I blinked lightly, God, I was still tired but I gotta pick Quinn up, I told her I would and then maybe we could have a date and if she still won't agree then I'll set Plan B to action. And so I grabbed my jacket, adjusted my tie and went to my car and then drove to the Fabray's industries.

I saw Quinn waiting for me outside with Rachel. I chuckled when I saw her glaring at me playfully when she saw my car. I stopped in front of them and smiled bashfully at her but she still glared.

"You're late."

"I got caught up with paperwork."

She pouted but then got in the car and kissed my cheek. It was gesture she usually did when we meet, "Next time text me when you're late."

And then Rachel coughed behind her, "Quinn is there something you're not telling me?"

"Like what?"

"Like you're last name," I mumbled and she hit my chest and gave me a look, "Okay, I'm shutting up."

"Are you two together?" Rachel asked.

And then both me and Quinn burst out laughing. Rachel looked at us weirdly. Quinn managed to stop laughing and then she looked at Rachel, "We're not."

"We're friends," I added but then I felt something that was close to pain when I said that. And I swear I saw Quinn's face fell a little when I said it too.

Rachel nodded, "Okay. I better go, Finn's waiting for me at my apartment."

I nodded and then we both watched her leave. I looked at Quinn, "So about that date?"

Quinn smiled, "Nope."

I groaned, "C'mon, think it over Quinn."

She was silent for a minute and she had her thinking face on, "Still no."

"What does a guy have to do to get you on a date?"

"Sing to me," she mumbled.

I glanced at her, "What?"

"Nothing," she said quickly, "It's a no Sammy boy maybe next time."

"That's what you said the last time."

She grinned, "It's still a no."

I groaned, "Alright, then plan B."

"Plan B?"

I nodded, "Walk at the park?"

"Why do you think I'd agree with you?"

I shrugged, "Because you love parks."

She giggled, "What if I say no? You got a plan C?"

I nodded, "Walk at the beach."

"You're pretty prepared," she said laughing.

"I guess I am. So what is it then? Plan B or C?"

She smiled, "Walk at the park, I don't want the last time we were at the beach to repeat again."

**I'm a bit sad. I only have six reviews in this story and this is the one I usually kept updated. I hope I hit more than 12 reviews after this chapter. I just wish I get more reviews but don't worry, I'll still be updating this usually or every other day, depends on my mood really. :)**

**peace out,**

**DANI**


	6. Five

Five

"Sammy!"

I looked up and smiled at who entered my office, "Finn, Artie, Mike, hey guys!"

"Hey!" Mike said smiling, "Why didn't you say your Dad already came back?"

It was true. Dad came back from Thailand yesterday and so I regained my place as the assistant again with Steven as my P.A. Since Dad was back, I didn't really have anything else to do other than check the sale of our product and since that's all I do Dad let me entertain my friends.

"Yea. And then I got back as being his assistant," I replied, "Sorry, it just slipped my mind to tell you guys."

"Of course it will," Artie said wheeling himself towards me, "Especially when you're always hanging out with the ice princess."

I chuckled, "I just pick her up from her house and drive her to her work and then when my work's done, I pick her up from her work and then drive her back to her house."

Finn nodded, plopping his big self on a couch and then he looked at me, "Dude, why don't you just ask her?"

"Ask her what?" I asked, typing quietly on my laptop about the presentation Dad asked me to make.

"To be your girlfriend!" Mike said.

I shook my head, "I like her. A lot. But c'mon guys, business first before relationship."

"Maybe you think that because of her," Finn said quietly from his seat.

I adjusted my tie, "She's out of the picture now Finn. If I wanted to have a relationship then I'd be courting Quinn now."

"But you haven't even gotten her to go out with you," Artie said. I glanced at him, wondering how the heck he knew that, "Brittany."

I nodded, "I don't know. She usually says no. But then she agrees to go with me on my plan B or C."

Mike laughed, "You have plan b's and c's?"

I shrugged and when was about to answer, Dad went in my office. He was surprised to see the guys but then he smiled at them.

"Finn, Mike, Artie," he said, "It's good seeing you all again."

Finn smiled, "You too Mr. Evans."

And then Dad turned to me, "Samuel, have you finished the presentation I told you to do?"

I nodded, "About to. I'll send it to you later. Do you need it now?"

He shook his head, "Actually, I need it next month."

I nodded, "Okay."

"I'm here to tell you to finish it," I nodded and then he continued, "And after that I'll give you the rest of the two months off."

"What?"

It surprised me. Dad never actually didn't let me have any day off let alone, a month off. I eyed my father and then motioned to the others to head out for just a minute. They saw my signal and then quietly went out. And then once they were out of earshot, I stood up and looked at my Dad, eyeing him carefully.

"What's the catch Dad?" I asked him.

He chuckled, "Son, you've been working nonstop for the past 2 years. Don't you want a day off let alone a month off?"

"I do, I want it, I really do," I replied, "But you're never the one to let me have one. You usually just say no and then go back to your paperwork."

He nodded, "Yes. I may have said no quite a few times every time you asked for a day off but it was just because I wanted to mold you into the best businessman you could be, Sam. But then after I left for Thailand, I had Harold and Steven evaluate your performance and I am quite impress."

I nodded and then looked at him, and then both our green eyes connected, "What else?"

He smiled, "Your mother told me you've been hanging around with a girl named Quinn. She said she was quite beautiful, blonde hair, pretty unique green eyes that had the slightest tint of hazel."

"What about her?" I asked, "You never let me have a time off when I was with _her._"

He nodded and sat down on the chair, "_She _was never good for you. Maybe this Quinn girl is and plus, since my retirement is just a block away, I want you to realize the true meaning of Enchanted. Maybe she could help."

I looked at him. How was she gonna help? Quinn didn't know anything about our product and she's a secretary of Russell Fabray's daughter, how could she help me learn the true meaning of the product?

"How is she gonna help me?" I asked.

He smiled, "That's for you to know."

And then he went out. I stood there as my friends piled back in my office. I was startled by what my Dad just said. How could a girl like Quinn help me realize the true meaning behind Enchanted?

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Artie hollered, "Dude, you got a month off! Time to crank up the sounds bros!"

"Yea!" Finn said laughing.

I chuckled as Mike started dancing around my office, I grabbed him by the arm, "Dude, this is my office, not the choir room."

He laughed, "I know dude. Finish that presentation and then we'll head out."

I glanced at my watch, "Alright, give me a sec."

And then the three of them talked while I finished my presentation. When I was done, I called Steven and I gave him my presentation. And then after that, I fixed my things and then looked at the guys.

"Alright, I'm ready to hit the road."

They nodded, "Cool. Dude, you gotta pick Quinn up right?"

I looked at my phone and there was a missed call from her. I guess I was gonna pick her up. I looked at Artie and nodded, "Yea."

"Alright," he replied, "Finn's picking up Rachel too. And me and Mike are picking up Tina and Brittany at school."

"Brittany teaches?"

Artie smiled, "You'll be surprised by how well she interacts with preschoolers."

I smiled, "That's good to know."

And then we all headed our separate ways to pick up the girls and then we said we'll meet up at Finn and Rachel's place. I drove to the Fabray's industries and I saw Quinn sitting at a side, her dark blue dress sprawled the sidewalk, her hands rubbing her arms, an effort to stay warm despite the chills the air gives.. I chuckled when I saw her and then grabbed my phone. I quietly took a picture of her before I called her.

"Ice princess!"

She turned around and glared at me before grabbing her bag and stalking off. I sighed, she must have finished early and when she finishes early, she was not one to wait. I followed her with my car, calling her name but my attempts failed me miserably. And so I stopped the car, and then followed her but even with her in heels she still managed to walk fast so I had to run. When I finally was closer to her, I grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"What the hell was that?"

She glared, "I texted you for like six times and even called you twice yet you didn't answer and so I had to wait."

"You could've just caught a ride with Rachel and Finn."

She looked at me, "But you told me this morning that you were gonna pick me up and I agreed and I keep my word."

I sighed, "I'm sorry I'm late. Now just get in the car and we're going to meet up with the others."

She rolled her eyes but still continued to stalk off. What the hell? Why did she just stalk off like that? I apologized, wasn't that enough?

"Quinn!"

She turned around and raised a brow, "Yes?"

I motioned to the car, "Get in."

She thought for a moment and then shook her head, "No."

"Why?"

"Because you were late and you kept me waiting."

"Then why didn't you just go home then?" I asked her.

She smirked, "Because then I'd miss seeing you frustrated like this."

I glared and then carried her. It surprised her and it surprised me, she was so light. I carried her bridal style and then opened the passenger seat of my car and I'm put her in. She glared at me but I could see a smile forming at the corner of her lips. I closed the door and got in my seat and then I looked at her.

"Why'd you have to be so stubborn?"

She shrugged, "It's my specialty."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever. The others may be wondering why we're running late."

But when I was about to drive and meet up with the guys, her hand rested on my arm and I looked at her. She smiled and said, "I don't wanna meet up with the others. I wanna go to the beach."

I raised my eyebrow, "Why?"

"I dunno," she said smiling, "But can we please go?"

She gave me those puppy dog eyes and I sighed, defeated, "Fine but you'll be explaining."

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews! I really appreciate it. Oh and sorry if I took longer to post a new chapter, I kinda got stuck in Tumblrverse for quite some time. :)**

**Peace out,**

**Dani**


	7. Six

Six

"So why the beach?" I asked her as I took off my polo leaving me with only my white undershirt. My tie and coat were at the car and so were my shoes and socks considering they weren't beach material.

She glanced at me and smiled, "Don't you just love the ocean?"

"Of course I do," I smiled, "It's my favorite place."

"I know," she replied grinning, "That's why I asked to go here. Last time we went to the park, _my _favorite place."

I smiled, "That's sweet of you."

"Thank you."

Quinn then sat down on the sand and looked at the ocean. I sat down next to her and carefully studied her features. She had long eyelashes, her nose was straight, she lips were plump, her hair fell perfectly draped around her shoulders, honest to God, she was beautiful. And then turned and caught me staring.

"What?"

I smiled, "You're beautiful."

She smiled, "Thank you."

And then silence took its place as we both just stared out at the open ocean. I slowly moved myself closer to her. And then once I was closed to her, I held her hand. I saw a tiny smile form on her lips.

"So…"

She looked at me, "So?"

I smiled, "Date?"

She laughed, "Nope."

"Oh c'mon," I said, "I pick you up from your house and drive you to your work, pick you up from your work and then we go someplace and I drive you to your house. We talk almost every day and text ever night. We sometimes go to the park and sometimes I treat you coffee, and sometimes we hang out at your apartment. And every time I ask you on a date, you refuse? I don't get you Quinn."

She looked at me, "So you want me to say yes so that all your efforts wouldn't go to a total waste?"

"Yes!" And then I thought about what she said and quickly shook my head, "Wait, no! I just wanna go on a nice date, with you."

She rolled her eyes, "Dating leads to commitment. And as I could remember correctly Samuel, you're not one to have a commitment."

I licked my lips, "Dating doesn't always lead to commitment you know."

"But in my book it does," she countered, staring at me with challenging eyes.

"But in my book it doesn't," I replied staring right back at her.

"And that's why I'm not agreeing on going on date with you."

I stared at her. But why does she want a commitment? Especially now. She's busy with her work and I'm working my way to be the next best Evans. But why can't _I_ just brush it off? Why can't _I _just let it go and continue hang out with her?

I turned away for a moment. I closed my eyes and tried to just have some answers with my question but I got nothing. Why was _she _so different from the other girls I've dated? Why did _she_ remind me so much of_ her_?

"You wanna know why I never want a commitment?" I asked her.

She looked at me, "Why?"

"When I was younger, my Dad told me that if I really did want to know the real meaning of our product name, I have to fall in love and commit myself to someone. I never actually understood it. For me, having a commitment would just distract you from your work, add stress, and leave you bankrupt."

She scoffed, "Typical."

And then I looked at her, my green eyes meeting hers, "And then I met _her._"

"Who?"

"Bree Dawson," I replied. And when her name rolled off my tongue, it felt so foreign. Maybe that's because I tried so hard to not say her name ever since she left me, "She was the only girl I've ever allowed myself to be committed with."

"What happened?" Quinn asked quietly, playing with the sand.

I sighed, "We were together ever since I entered high school and when we were about to graduate, she broke up with me."

Quinn looked at me and said slowly, "Why?"

I smiled, "She met a boy. Brandon Adams. He's the son of the fourth top leading oil company."

And then it was silent for quite some time. I absentmindedly played with the sand in front of me as Quinn stared at the ocean. I didn't care about the silence though, even if it was uncomfortable. I'm just glad that it was silent because if not, I don't know if I could still compose myself.

And then Quinn suddenly took my hand. I looked at her and she smiled, "Well, she's stupid. You're an amazing guy, Sam."

"Thanks," I said smiling, "So does that mean I could now have a date with you?"

She shook her head, "Nope."

I sighed, "Fine. I'll do what you want then."

"Pardon?"

"You think I don't listen to you when you mumble?" I asked her teasingly. She blushed slightly. I took a deep breath and then started the first lyrics of the song that became my favorite.

"_Going back to the corner where I first saw you_

_Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move_

_Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand_

_Saying if you see this girl, can you tell her where I am,"_

Quinn stared at me, her jaw open. I smiled, knowing I never mentioned to her that I could actually sing. I thought she would have figured it out because I was on the glee club with Rachel before.

"_Some try to hand me money, they don't understand_

_I'm not broke I'm just a broken hearted man_

_I know it makes no sense but what else can I do_

_How can I move on when I'm still in love with you"_

And then Quinn finally recovered from her shock and as I was about to sing the lyrics of the chorus she smiled at me and then actually joined me.

_Cause if one day you'll wake up and you'll start missing me_

_And your heart starts to wonder where on earth I could be_

_Thinking maybe you'd come back here to the place that we'd meet_

_And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street_

_So I'm not moving_

_I'm not moving_

And then both of us laughed after the lasting phrase of the chorus left our lips. And then when our laughter died down, Quinn looked at me. Surprise etched all over her face.

"You could sing."

I laughed, "I wouldn't enter the glee club if I couldn't."

"I knew you were in glee club," she said, "But I thought you just sang background or were a great dancer."

"I couldn't even bust a good move without my feet hitting something," I said shaking my head, "And I did sing background, mostly, Finn always gets the male lead but I did have my share of good solos. The song I sang was actually one of them."

"Unbelievable," she mumbled, placing her left arm on her forehead and she shook her head lightly.

I chuckled, "You have a pretty good voice too."

"I was a choir member at our church before."

I nodded, "Why'd you stop?"

She shrugged, "I couldn't have enough time to go to church every morning so I had to quit."

"You didn't want to quit?"

She shook her head, "Nope. I always loved singing, next to photography of course. Photography will always be number one."

I smiled, "Show me your photographs sometime alright?"

"Alright."

And then silence took its place again. I thought about the conversation the two of us just had, before I sang to her. I told her about Bree, about the girl who broke my heart. I never told anyone about Bree, except for Finn maybe but that was a long time ago, when the two of us still kept in touch of each other before now. And then I remembered the song. The song became my favorite because it was by my favorite band but somehow, in some way, it reflected what I felt about Bree but I didn't feel that way anymore. I just hoped Quinn didn't notice that. And then I remembered why I sang again.

I turned to Quinn, "So how about that date? I already sang to you and I haven't really sang to a girl for a long time, actually I haven't really sang for a long time. You should be honored."

"Well, it's my honor to be the first girl for you to sing to after a long period of time," she replied with a smile and then it turned even wider, "Pick me up on Friday, 8 pm. Be late and I'll cancel the date."

**Thank you for the reviews. Hope I get more though. Oh and the song is **_**THE MAN WHO CAN'T BE MOVE **_**by **_**The Script. **_**Hope you guys like or love this chapter and I'm gonna try and update soon. Now I'm off to Tumblrverse.**

**Peace out,**

**Dani**


	8. Seven

Seven

"Morning Sam," Mom greeted as I sat down on my place at our table. Drake was sitting at his place eating pancakes while Destiny and Nick were shuffling around the house trying to find their Math book or their Calculus homework.

"Mum, have you seen my homework?" Nick asked, throwing the stack of papers that were placed on the study table at the lounge room.

Mom sighed, pulling tea closer to her lips, "I placed it in the drawer, Nicholas. Oh, and please fix the papers you have scattered and place them back where you took them."

Nick nodded and the pulled open the drawer to retrieve his homework. And then when he was done putting back the papers, he sat beside me. He started eating his pancakes and then he took a glance at me and raised his brow.

"Why aren't you in your usual coat and tie?" he asked.

I laughed, "Dad gave a month off."

"Really?" Destiny asked surprised.

"Yea," I replied, "It surprised me too."

And then we just finished eating our breakfast. Mom then handed Drake his lunch and Nick and Destiny their lunch money. And then Drake got in Mom's car and Mom drove him to his school while Nick and Destiny started shuffling in the house again trying to find their car keys.

"Crap, where'd I put my keys," Destiny mumbled as Nick went out and drove to school after successfully finding his car keys.

I sat on the sofa and watched my sister shuffle around the living room to the lounge room and to her room. I laughed as she began to mumble some things out of her frustration. I find her amusing as she shuffles around the room. And then I felt my phone vibrate on the sofa. I grabbed it and opened the message.

_Hey, I know you have a month off but are you picking me up?_

_Q_

_Yea. Just give me 10 minutes._

_Sam_

And then I sprang back to my room and quickly took my bath and then change to some white Bermuda shorts and then a gray v-necked shirt. I then put on my black Vans and grabbed my car keys and while heading downstairs, I was combing my hair with my hand. I wasn't very used to have my hair just falling down in its usual shaggy way.

When I reached downstairs, I saw Destiny slump on the sofa, her book bag resting on her foot and she was staring blankly at the ceiling. I chuckled, figuring that she still hasn't pretty much found her car keys.

"You're gonna be late," I toled her.

She looked at me, "School doesn't start till 8:30. It's still 7:40."

"So why'd you guys have to wake up early?"

She shrugged, "Drake's homeroom starts at 8 sharp. Nick has some morning practice. And I do my homework every morning."

I laughed, knowing Destiny usually ends up doing her homework when it's about to be passed. I can't blame her, I was like that before. I looked at her and then grabbed my phone which was resting beside her.

"You could catch a ride with me."

She looked at me, "Great. And then I could meet the Quinn girl, you are picking her up right?"

I groaned, "You read my messages didn't you?"

She grinned, "That's what younger sister's do."

And then both of us headed in my car. I had to change my car to the one that had a backseat considering Destiny was catching a ride with me. And when we both got in my car, she took the backseat and I started to drive.

"So, I'm picking Quinn first and then dropping you to school, got it?"

She nodded, "Yea."

And so I drove to Quinn's house. When I stopped my car in front of her house, she immediately went out with a bright smile on her face. And then she looked at Destiny and then back at me, her eyes asking me who Destiny was. I smiled.

"Quinn, this is my youngest sister, Destiny, Des, this is Quinn."

Quinn smiled at her, "Quinn."

Destiny smiled back, "Destiny. Pleasure meeting the girl who my brother texts nonstop."

"Des," She smiled at me sheepishly as Quinn laughed and got in my car. I turned to Quinn and said, "I'm dropping Destiny off because she can't seem to find her car keys. Would you mind?"

She shook her head, "Can we get coffee afterwards?"

"Sure."

And then I drove Destiny to her school and she quickly jumped out of my car without even saying thank you and goodbye because the bell was gonna ring. I then drove to Starbucks and ordered mine and Quinn's coffee order. When we both got out coffee, I drove her to her work.

"Thanks," she said smiling.

"I'll pick you up later?" I asked.

She shook her head, "I'm catching a ride with Rachel. Santana wants us to have some girl time with us girls. She claims it's getting tiring to be with a male every day of your life."

I nodded, "I better get going, the guys asked me to hang with them at Finn's place."

She smiled and kissed my cheek before heading into her office. I watched her as she swayed ever so slightly and as she greeted the guard with a smile. And then she vanished from my sight and I then drove to Finn's place.

When I arrived at his house, music was already too loud and their laughter could be heard. I laughed, knowing that it has been quite a while since I've actually hang out with my friends. I entered Finn's house and they all greeted me.

"Sammy!" Finn said with a smile, "It's great that you could come."

I smiled, "Yea."

And then Mike handed me a beer, "Here man, bottoms up!"

I laughed and stared at the beer in my hand. It's been quite a while since I had my last drink. The last time I had it was when I turned 21 and even though I could finally drink without the concerns of my parents finding out, I stopped. Maybe because I had to set my mind straight.

"So, you just gonna stare at that or drink it?"

I looked up and saw Puck, "Hey Puck."

"So?" he said motioning at the bottle.

I rolled my eyes and then took one long swig at the bottle. When I finally finished the contents of the bottle, I licked my lips. The taste of the alcohol was foreign to me since I haven't drank for four years.

"How does it taste?" Artie asked, wheeling himself to get another bottle.

"Not the same since I last drank it."

"How long haven't you drink?" Puck asked.

"Four years."

They nodded and then the other guys started to converse to one another while I just took some swigs of my beer until Puck sat down in front of me. I've never really had a conversation with this guy before, well, if you count the five line conversation we tend to have.

"So how you and Quinn been doing?"

I shrugged, "Good. I got her to agree on me with a date. Maybe then I could know her last name."

"Well, congrats on getting her to agree with you. She tends to turn down every guy who asks her," Puck said, "And you knowing her last name on just one date, I doubt that'll happen."

"Why?"

"In order to truly know her last name, you not only need her trust but you need more than that."

I looked at the Mohawk boy, "Then what is it?"

He shrugged, "She didn't tell me."

I nodded, "So how come she uses your last name?"

"Well, when we were in high school everybody wanted to be her friend and guys wanted to her to their girl. It was all because of who she was," he said, "She got tired of it and so when we both entered college, her parents decided that she should carry a different last name since she was having a harder time dealing with all of it. And so she did. And she chose my last name and it just stuck."

I stared at him, "And you agreed why?"

"I grew up with Quinn. If I didn't see her as my sister then she'd be my wife now. She's amazing, talented, and beautiful. I've known her since we were both in diapers. We're not together because we only see each other as brother and sister. Nothing more, nothing less," he said, "Relax Sammy, she's all yours. I'm in love with Santana and I've never seen Quinn this happy before."

"What?" I asked him.

"Quinn's a hopeless romantic. She's always been searching for her prince ever since she could watch fairytale movies. She had past relationships and the guys didn't really treat her right. The last relationship she had that lasted for a year was the one that made her truly happy," he said with a smile, "And then they broke up. She got broken and now she met you."

"And what does that have to do with me?" I asked, confused now. I didn't really understand where Puck was going with our conversation. What did I have to do with Quinn being happy now?

And then Puck smiled at me and simply said, "You make her happy, Sam and I hope you keep on making her happy."


	9. Eight

Eight

_I'll pick you up later?_

_Sam_

_Yes! How many times do I have to tell you that? At 8, got it?_

_Q_

_Got it._

_Sam_

I chuckled as I got in the shower. I quickly turned on the shower and felt the water hit my head. And then when I was done, I put on a new clean pair of black boxers and then I put on my denim jeans. I then put on my black dress shirt and rolled up the sleeves so that it could be leveled by my elbow. I didn't bother trying to brush up my hair, I just left it like that. And then I put on my black Vans and grabbed my car keys.

"Where you going bro?"

I looked at Amber and smiled, "Got a date."

She looked at me and grinned, "Finally!"

I rolled my eyes, "Hey, it isn't _long _that I haven't been on a date."

"Of course it isn't," she said sarcastically, "If you don't consider four years long."

I scoffed, "Whatever. I'm out."

And then I got in my car and drove to Quinn's house. It was still early and so she must still be getting ready. I got in her house, casually; she allows me to get in and even gave me a spare key. I sat on her sofa and silently turned on the TV. And then I heard footsteps and I saw Quinn's head poking outside her bedroom door.

"You're early."

I smiled, "I didn't want to be late. Your threat was kinda threatening. And I really want to go on this date with you."

She smiled, "Well, I'll be ready in a bit."

I nodded, "I'll just be here, watching whatever this show is."

And then I focused my mind back to the TV. I didn't really get what show I was watching so I changed the channel. And then I got into a channel where Family Guy was playing and so I stayed there. It is a pretty funny show.

But when I thought I was totally absorbed with the show, Quinn got out of her room. My eyes then quickly diverted and met hers. I felt my breath hitch. She looked beautiful. She didn't even had make-up on, just lip gloss but the way her body fit that cute white dress that settled just a shy above her knees and the way her straight hair perfectly fell down on her shoulders made her appearance eye-catching.

"Too much?" she asked biting her lip.

And then when she did that, she look insanely beautiful than I thought she could ever be. I shook my head and stood in front of her. A smile formed my lips as I kissed her forehead and then I looked at her straight in the eyes.

"No, it's perfect."

She blush the lightest color of red. And then she put on her white heels and then grabbed her purse and smiled at me, "Thank you. You don't look to bad yourself."

I rolled my eyes, "I know I look good."

"Cocky much?"

"No, just honest," I replied smoothly.

She rolled her eyes, "Let's just go. I don't want your ego to inflate before we could get on with our night."

She then grabbed my hand and led me outside. She put the lock on her door and we both headed to my car. I opened the passenger seat and watched her slide in. I then closed the door and headed to my side of the car. When I got in, I drove to the place where we were having our dinner.

Once we arrived, I caught sight of the confusion in Quinn's eyes. I chuckled and was about to get out but she grabbed my hand. I looked at her and our eyes met. I felt myself shiver despite the heat. There's just something about her eyes that made it difficult not to look away.

"Why here?" she asked me quietly, "Why not at a five star restaurant?"

I looked at her, "What's the difference with eating dinner beside the lake and having dinner at a 5 star restaurant? Plus, my Mom helped me with the food. You'll love her cooking."

She smiled, "Fine."

And then both of us got out of the car. I headed to the trunk and took out the picnic basket that my Mom helped me prepare. And then both of us walked hand in hand and finally settled beside the lake. I pulled out the blanket and placed it neatly on the grass and we both sat down. I began taking out the contents of the basket. Pizza, spaghetti, and some chicken that Mom insisted for me and Quinn to taste.

"Wow, that's a whole lot," Quinn said with a smile.

I chuckled, "Mom insisted that I should bring a lot of food. I had to tell her so many times to only bring these. She even wanted me to bring some appetizers but I only settled for the main course and the dessert."

"Where's the dessert?"

I laughed. Quinn was always one to be in love with sweets, well, that's what she told me a few months ago. I looked at her and nodded, "Yea, I did. How could I not bring desserts when I know sweets makes you go crazy?"

She laughed, "It does not."

And then I reminded her of the incident she had at Tina's house. She had too much sweets and she started laughing while running around the house as if she was a toddler. It was actually an amusing thing to see but that happened a few months ago, a few weeks after we all went to the beach. She blushed slightly and pushed me lightly and then she took a plate that I had put on the side and took a slice of the pizza and handed it to me and then she put another one for her to eat.

And then we just ate and talked and laughed. It was pretty usual, it was as if we were both hanging out like usual except that this one was a date. I then pulled out the dessert and then looked at her with a smile.

"What kind of dessert do you want?"

She put a thinking face on, "Hmm, surprise me."

I smiled, "What's a picnic without chocolate coated strawberries?"

She laughed, "You stole that line from Troy Bolton."

"You watched High School Musical?"

She shrugged, "I'm not the only one who's guilty and you're a guy."

"That was three years ago and my sisters forced us to watched it with them. They swore Zac Efron was a God."

She smiled, "He is. He is my celebrity crush."

I raised a brow, "Really now?"

"Yea, he's unbelievably hot and knows what a commitment really is unlike some people."

I rolled my eyes, "Shut up."

She chuckled and just started to eat the strawberries. I watched her and studied her every feature yet again. I think I'd never get tired of just staring at her. And then her eyes met mine. God, I swear her eyes were unbelievably beautiful. Yea, they were green but in some way somehow, there were golden streaks in them that made it look even more beautiful and even more appealing to me.

"What?" she asked me, "Do I have chocolate on my face?"

I shook my head quickly, "No. It's just that, you really are beautiful, you know that?"

She blushed but then retorted, "How many girls have fallen just by that line?"

"A lot," I replied, "But I really mean it right now. You're beautiful, Quinn, yea, you may be really hot and insanely sexy but you're beautiful, very beautiful."

She blush an even darker shade of red and then replied in a quiet and soft voice, "Thank you."

It was silent for quite some time as we both finished eating the strawberries. I then looked at her, "What's your last name Quinn?"

She looked at me, "You have my trust Sam but it'll take more than that to know my last name."

"I know that," I replied, "Puck told me."

"And I presume Noah also told you that people only became my friend because of who I was. I don't want that again. The only ones who truly did stuck by me were Puck and Brittany and Santana. It took Santana quite some time to really know who I was. And now that she did, the way she treated me didn't change."

I nodded, "But I'm different."

She smiled, "I could see that Samuel. I just wanna see how different you are from the rest of the crowd."

I nodded and just remained silent for quite some time. Quinn was absorbed by her thoughts as she gazed down the stars and the moon. The moon radiated to her and even made her more beautiful than she already was. She didn't need any make-up on for people to see that she was beautiful, she had natural beauty and her personality is a plus.

And then I remembered what Puck told me two days ago. He told me that I made Quinn happy. I didn't really get him until now. He was right, she was happy when she was with me. Yea, she was happy when she was with her friends but her aura just changes when I'm around. Or maybe I'm just imagining things.

But all I know that is really true is that she makes me happy. She makes me do this little dance in the inside whenever she smiles or holds my hand. She makes me be a different person and I know that she has faith in me and that she really did trust me. I wish Puck was right, that I did make her happy. Well, there's only one way to find out.

"Do I make you happy Quinn?"

She smiled, "Yea. You do, actually. You make me very happy every time you're around. It's different with you and I like it."

I smiled, "Well, don't worry 'cause I'll keep you happy any and every day."

**Thanks for the reviews again! I hope you'd like this chapter. I'll update soon, promise.**

**peace out,**

**Dani**


	10. Nine

Nine

I woke up at around 9. It was a weekend so my siblings were pretty much home except for Nick since he always has football practice during Saturdays. His coach is just pretty harsh on him considering he was quarterback. I was proud that he was quarterback considering I wasn't one because Finn always managed to stay in that position.

I got up and stretched the kinks from my body because of my sleeping. I yawned and brushed my teeth and then opened my closet. I pulled out a white wife beater and then put it on and I also pulled on my black jogging pants and headed downstairs.

I saw Mom at the kitchen, as always. Destiny was on the phone and Drake was watching the TV. Ethan and Amber were also there, talking to Mom about college and then I saw Dad, at the table, joining the conversation with Ethan, Amber and Mom. It made me smile, Dad was actually there for the first time.

"Dad?" I asked, "What are you doing here?"

He laughed, "I can't be here in my house for a weekend?"

I shook my head, "Of course you could. It's just weird seeing you here."

"I just realized how I haven't really seen my kids except you of course," he said, "I didn't even know Drake was this big now."

"You missed a lot Dad," Amber said.

"Yes, I did," he replied, "Even if I come home from work, I never really get to see you all. I get home by 11 and get out by 6 so I never really had the chance to see you guys. I'm sorry."

Ethan smiled, "It's cool Dad. You're here now."

"Yea," I replied with a smile feeling happy that Dad was here.

Dad looked at me, "How's the girl you're with going Sam?"

"Girl?" I asked, trying to sound a bit dumb, "I'm not going out with anyone."

Dad laughed, "You don't think your mother doesn't keep me updated with what you and your siblings are doing and who you guys are going out with?"

"I haven't met the girl David," Mom stated, "But Destiny says she's quite beautiful."

"She is!" Destiny said, entering the kitchen with a big smile, "Golden hair and very pretty eyes. She leaves Sammy dazzled with a smile."

"Destiny!" I hissed glaring at her.

Ethan laughed, "Looks like you're in love bro. Why don't you just ask her to be your girlfriend?"

"I'm not ready for a commitment."

"Why? Are you gay, Sammy?"

And then everybody burst out laughing. I blinked and looked at my youngest brother, "No, Drake. I'm not gay."

He nodded, "Okay. But why don't you have a girlfriend?"

"I'm just busy. I have no time."

"But you have time picking her up and driving her around," Ethan snorted.

I groaned, "Could we just divert this topic elsewhere?"

Dad laughed, "Invite her to dinner. I'd be here. And I'm sure all of us want to meet her."

I smiled, nodding, "Sure. But maybe tomorrow night? We're hanging with the others today and I think I won't be home till midnight."

Dad nodded, "Alright."

And then I finished my breakfast and headed to my room. I felt like a teenage boy introducing his girlfriend to his parents but I wasn't a teenager and she wasn't my girlfriend. I took a bath and then changed to some denim jeans and a white wife beater and I pulled on a black plaided polo shirt. I grabbed my phone and a cap.

I headed to my car telling my family that I was gonna head to Finn's which I really am doing. I got in my car and then drove to Finn's place. The others were there and so was Quinn. When I arrived at the house, music was blaring and they were all singing along. I had to laugh, it was like we were just in high school.

I entered casually in his house. I've been hanging out with him most of the time and when I was not, I was at his auto shop with him and Puck. Finn inherited the auto shop from Burt Hummel, his step-father and also Kurt's dad. Burt was getting old and just decided to stay home and learn how to cook from his wife.

"Hey guys," I said with a smile but only to have falter when I realized nobody was inside.

And then Rachel came out and gave me a hug, "Sam! Glad you finally arrived."

I smiled, "I wouldn't miss hanging out with you guys."

Rachel smiled, "Aww, thanks. That makes us feel special but speaking of special…"

"What's on your mind Rachel?" I asked looking around the house, trying to see where the others are.

"Sing," she replied, "I want you to sing. With Quinn."

"What?"

"C'mon," she said pulling me by the arm with a grin, "We were playing Wii karaoke in Finn's room hence the loud noises blasting and the others not here."

And we entered Finn's room just in time to watch the others sing Toxic by Brittney. Well, Mike, Artie and Quinn weren't singing, just the others. I found it amusing to watch them and then Quinn saw me and headed towards me. I smiled warmly at her as she kissed my cheek and whispered to me.

"You're late."

I chuckled but didn't respond, I just kissed her forehead. And then the others awed at us and smirked when both our heads turned to them. They smirked at us until Santana spoke with her eyebrows rose.

"So," she started and then looked at Quinn, "You never told me you and guppy face were together."

I glared at her playfully. Her and Puck found my lips amazing and would often make jokes about it but I got used to it. Quinn glared at her but she was smiling.

"We're not together."

Puck rolled his eyes and draped his arms around Santana and looked at both of us, "Of course, we'll buy that for now."

"Shut up," I said laughing, "Now, what was it you were telling me earlier, Rachel?"

Rachel beamed and then strode over his boyfriend and grabbed the mics and remotes and handed it to both me and Quinn, "Quinn refused to sing a while ago but I think now she won't. And now, I've already chosen your avatars and Finn, hit it!"

Mine and Quinn's eyes quietly darted to the screen as we both danced what our avatars were doing and then started singing to the song Rachel chose. It was Time of my Life and good thing I knew the lyrics of the song so that I could just concentrate on the dancing since I was doing pretty good at dancing. Quinn was dancing gracefully beside and I have to hand it to her, she did have quite a lovely voice.

I was out of breath when we were done. I do work out a lot but hell dancing always seem to consume every energy I have. I guess it's just not my forte, but Quinn on the other hand. She seemed like gliding and swaying was just something she does before she sleeps. I mean I get that she was a cheerleader when she was in high school but the fact that she could really bust a move dazzled me. I guess she just did that, she just dazzled me.

"I'm gonna go get some drinks," I said as Artie and Mike started to sing another song. Quinn looked at me and saw that the others were already pre-occupied while watching the two boys sing well, Artie sing, Mike just danced along.

"I'll go with you," Quinn said quietly and both of us silently went out of the room.

We both headed downstairs and to the kitchen. When we arrived to the kitchen, the music was barely audible but their screaming were still heard. Quinn sat on the counter and watched me as I took out bottles of bears and cans of coke for the girls.

"You do know that us girls drink too right?"

I looked at her and smile, "Yea. But I don't want all of you drunk considering ya'll brought your cars."

She shrugged, "We could always sleep over. Before you tagged along, we did that most of the time when we partied or hung out till midnight. And I usually end up being alone in one of the guest room."

"And could you sleep?"

She laughed, "I just use a room that's not near Puck and Santana."

I laughed out loud. Imagining her trying to fall asleep while Puck and Santana were at it, "You know you love them."

She nodded, "I do love both of them and I do want a little Puck or Santana to spoil but sometimes I wished they'd just do it with a little less screaming."

I laughed and then searched Finn's cupboards for any food. His refrigerator had food but it was mostly leftovers and I wanted to eat something that wasn't cold. I just decided to grab his pop tarts and sat on a chair that was beside the counter and I looked at Quinn.

She smiled at me, "Why were you late?"

I shrugged, "Dad was actually home for once."

"Family reunion?"

"Nick wasn't there. He had practice," she nodded slowly, "Hey, do you wanna meet my Dad?" She looked hesitant for quite some time and I didn't know what it was about, "Before you say no, Mom really wants to meet you."

"Sure," she replied after quite some time, "I'd love to meet all of your family. Destiny was quite a catch, I can't wait to meet the others."

"Oh trust me," I said, "They are all _quite_ a catch."

"Like you?" She asked with a smirk.

I smiled, "Like yea."

She laughed and pushed me playfully, "Hmm, maybe you are _quite a catch, Sammy_."

**Thanks for the reviews again! I don't think I can update tomorrow or the day after but I promise you guys I'll try to. Hope you enjoy this. I'll try updating my other story too.**

**Peace out,**

**Dani**


	11. Ten

Ten

"Are you ready yet?"

I've been at Quinn's house since 6:00 sharp. Dinner would be ready by 8 and I wanted her and my siblings to chat once we got to my place but I guess that's not gonna happen. It's 7:00 now and I've been at her house sitting on her sofa and boring myself with whatever show Fox aired around this time for at least an hour.

"Just a minute."

I groaned, "It's been a lot of minutes you know!"

She didn't reply. I sighed and just decided to barge in her room. When the door opened, she was sitting on her vanity drawer and putting on her make-up. She screamed when she saw me. She got up and glared at me. I smiled. I couldn't help it because she was just standing there, glaring at me but still looking absolutely gorgeous.

She was wearing a light green dress that actually made her eye pop. She was wearing green pumps to match her dress. Her hair was braided carefully and it somehow looked like a crown on her hair (Her hair when she sang Papa Don't Preach but its braided). She looked insanely gorgeous and looked a lot like a princess.

"Get out!" She ordered at me but I didn't budge. I just continued staring at her.

"Are you sure you're not a princess?"

This made her show me her pearly whites. I chuckled as she hit me on the chest playfully, a bad habit of hers. She turned to the mirror and then grabbed her some of her make-up but I took it away from her. She looked at me with her dazzling eyes and gave me a confuse look.

"You already look beautiful without make-up on," I said softly, "And now that you have, you look gorgeous. No need to add more."

She sighed, "I wanna impress your Mom."

"You're not even my girlfriend yet."

And then silence took its place. I _knew_ how big of a deal it was for Quinn to have a commitment with someone she dates but she _knows_ how a big of deal it was for me to _not _have a commitment. We both want two different things but we still manage to just be happy in each other's presence. What we both have now, I don't know what it is but I like it. Whatever it is, I don't want it to end. I know it's not a commitment, it's not just being friends either. We may not kiss and make out but we flirt and act like a couple.

I looked at her and saw how quiet she got when those words left my mouth. I mentally scolded myself for even saying those words in my thoughts and aloud. I quickly pulled her into a hug and whispered to her.

"I'm sorry."

She gave me a small smile, "What are we?"

I sighed, "I honestly don't know, Quinn."

She looked down and this made me sad. I like her, a lot and I could also see that she likes me back. It's just that, I'm not ready yet. But I do know that I don't want her out of my life, I just can't imagine not spending a day without her.

I tilted her head with the pad of my thumb and looked deeply in those amazing pools of green, "We'll figure it out."

She nodded, "I guess we should go now."

I smiled, "Finally."

She glared at me as she grabbed her purse. And then she smiled and her hand found mine. I chuckled and interlaced our hands together and we went out of her room and went outside. She locked the door and then got in my car. It was silent as we drove to my place and when we arrived, I saw that all of my siblings cars both my parents' cars were parked at the garage. I parked my car and got out.

"Wow," Quinn said staring at our house, "Your house is big."

"Your house is better," I said shaking my head.

She looked at me, "My house only has the white picket fence and is enough to shelter me but your house is just wow."

And then I saw Drake and Destiny running out of the house. Drake ran into Quinn and gave her a hug, I chuckled. Drake had always been sweet, sweeter than me. Quinn giggled when she saw him and she ruffled his blonde hair.

"Is this your brother?" She asked me.

I smiled and nodded, "Yea. That's Drake."

Quinn smiled at him softly, "Hey Drake," she said and then looked at Destiny, "It's nice seeing you again Destiny."

Destiny smiled at her, "Hey Quinn."

And then the others started to pile out the house, my siblings, I mean. Ethan and Nick started to pull off their cool demeanor once they saw Quinn and Amber just smiled at us. Amber headed towards us and smiled bashfully at Quinn. She pulled out a hand and Quinn gladly shook it.

"Amber Evans," Amber said with a smile, "It's nice to meet you Quinn."

"You too Amber," Quinn said smiling back at her.

Ethan and Nick made their way to Quinn. Ethan smiled at her, a crooked smile, the one he usually used when he likes a girl. Nick was doing the same, doing his trademark, flipping his hair. I chuckled quietly behind them. Destiny and Amber snickered at them and Drake just didn't have a clue what the two were doing.

"Ethan," Ethan said with a smirk, "Ethan Evans."

Quinn looked at him and then back at me, a weary expression on her face. I suppressed a laugh knowing she was less than impress on what my two brothers were doing. Nick pushed Ethan away slightly and then smiled bashfully at Quinn. She eyed him carefully knowing exactly what he was doing too.

"Nick. It's a pleasure meeting a beautiful girl like you," Nick said smoothly, kissing Quinn's hand.

I draped my arm on Quinn's shoulder and then looked at my two brothers. They grumbled and went inside the house yelling that we were there. Quinn looked at me, so did the others except for Drake of course.

"What was that about?" Quinn asked.

Destiny answered her, "Oh, that's just my brothers being their idiotic self."

"And trust us Quinn, they were a bit more idiotic than they always are," Amber added with a snort.

Quinn nodded, "Do they act like that often?"

"Just when pretty girls are around," Amber answered.

"Hmm, wonder what they'd act when Santana and Brit are here," Quinn mumbled.

I laughed and looked at her, "We should bring them some time, I'd love to see those two falter when they find out that those two are taken."

We entered the house and I saw Ethan and Nick putting plates on the table. Dad was at the kitchen helping Mom. When they heard us come in, Ethan and Nick quickly smiled bashfully at Quinn and Mom and Dad quickly got out of the kitchen. Mom gave Quinn a hug.

"It's nice meeting you," Mom said with a smile, "I'm Sarah Evans."

"Quinn."

Dad then came up and looked quite surprised when she saw Quinn and Quinn tensed up when she saw him. I looked at Dad and he studied Quinn carefully, a worried expression on his face but at least the others didn't notice, except for me. And then he gave Quinn a hug and it caught Quinn by surprise.

"David," Dad said with a smile.

Quinn smiled back uneasily and yet again, it didn't go unnoticed by me, "Quinn."

And Mom then announced that dinner was ready and so all of us sat in our respective seats and Quinn sat beside me. Dinner was great and either my parents or my siblings would ask Quinn a few question and we talked and laughed and they got to know each other pretty well. When dinner was done, Quinn managed to somehow let my Mom agree with her to help wash the dishes. Drake asked for my help in assembling the new toy Dad got him and me and Dad helped him with it while my other siblings did whatever they usually did.

"She's a keeper, Sam," Dad said while he read the instructions. Drake was in his bathroom because Mom told him to take a bath a few minutes after dinner, "But I noticed that you really don't know who she is."

"What do you mean Dad?"

Dad shrugged, "She's keeping something from you."

"Yea," I replied, "Her last name. That's the only and last thing that I really need to know about her."

He nodded, "Figured."

"Do you know something Dad?"

He shook his head, "No. I'll leave Quinn to tell you that."

I furrowed my eyebrow and he just smiled. Then he excused himself so that he could get some drinks from the kitchen. He took a while longer than he should and so I went to see if he needed some help with the drinks. When I got in the kitchen, I saw him and Quinn talking and it seemed like, it seemed like it was serious.

" "I don't want my son to get hurt," Dad said, "Promise me you'll tell-,"

"What's going on?"

Both their eyes snapped to me. Dad grabbed the two glasses that were in the kitchen and looked at me, "Nothing son. I'm gonna go finish up Drake's toy."

I nodded, "Yea, Dad."

And then he went out and I turned my attention to Quinn who was silent. I moved towards her and tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear. She smiled at me.

"What was that about?"

She smiled and looked down, "Nothing."

I sighed but knowing Quinn, she wouldn't tell me if I tried, "Promise you'll tell me sometime?"

She kissed my cheek, "Promise."

**Hmm, David knows something. Wonder what that could be? Reviews please! I'll update tomorrow, I hope. And I'm glad I found time to update today. :]**

**Peace out,**

**Dani**


	12. Eleven

Eleven

"Hey Dad?"

Dad was still home. Actually, he has been home for quite some time, only leaving when he really did need to go. I appreciate it a lot though, Mom too, maybe because the two of us has never seen my siblings this happy before when they were at home. And for the past few days, I've decided to just stay home for quite a while since Dad was there and so were Amber and Ethan. It was actually fun and I didn't regret it even if I didn't spend much of my time with Quinn.

Quinn understood though. I only see her when I pick her up from work or to her house. We haven't been on a date for a week but we still see each other and text each other quite often. I miss her, actually and I can't go on a day without thinking about her. I don't know why I'm so attracted with her.

"Yea, Sam?" Dad asked snapping me right back to reality. I looked at him and sat down beside him on the soft velvet couch.

"What were you and Quinn talking about at the kitchen? When she came to visit here." That was what I really meant in going into the living room where I knew Dad was. I wanted to ask what they were talking about before I came in the room. I just couldn't help thinking about it and there's so many things going around my head whenever it comes to mind.

"Nothing," Dad replied nonchalantly, "She was just a familiar face."

"You know her?" I asked, this time surprised by what he just said.

He nodded, "Yea, I do. I think you may know her better than me but I know who she is. I remember you saying that you don't know her last name or any of her family background for that matter."

"Yea," I said, "And you do?"

"Honestly? Yes, I do. But it's not like I'm telling you. That's what we were talking about before you arrived, but don't worry son, she'll tell you and I think it's soon."

I looked at my Dad. He was always the man of truth even if the truth would be the reason why our company would be going down someday but somehow he always found a way. That's why I always looked up to him even if he wasn't a family man. And right now, I knew he was telling the truth and I trust him, a lot. I trust Quinn too.

"Okay."

And then I left him so that I could retreat back to my room. I grabbed my guitar and hit a few chords of the song that just came into my head. It was Breakeven by The Script. I always loved that band ever since they debut their songs. They were just amazing and they made guys who weren't a player, better. That some guys also get hurt, that not every man in the planet would hurt a girl because some knows how fragile they are.

And Quinn's fragile too. Yea, she has this strong demeanor but somewhere in that sweet smile and sometimes feisty words, she's still a girl. And I know I knew her a lot by now but not that well. Yea, I may know her coffee order and what she would say when you tell her that she's stubborn or she's somewhat annoying but behind all those things, I don't know how she was like as a child. I could paint an image of her running around the house when she's high in sweets, or kissing her Dad and giving him a sweet smile so that she could get away with whatever it was she wants. I knew that her parents were still together and that she has two siblings, Justin and Elena but I didn't know what they look like because for some weird way, she didn't have a picture of them in her room.

And then somehow, my mind drifted to Bree. Bree was kind of like Quinn except that they didn't exactly have the same persona but they were both sweet nonetheless. Bree had a fiery red hair, with catchy ice blue eyes that always somehow managed to resemble gray. That was one of her great features, they were just so unique and eye-catching but her best feature just has to be her lips. They were pouty, not too big, not too small either, they were just perfect and I could just imagine myself wanting to kiss her every time I see her but that was when I was in high school, when I was still naïve and could care less about everything or everyone.

And then I found myself comparing Bree and Quinn. Quinn was strong and wouldn't allow anyone to see her broken while Bree would make a show of what she feels to everybody. Quinn was chatty but said the things that were on her mind and what she thought of people while Bree was chatty too but somehow, she wouldn't tell what she thinks of the people around her and would instead tell other people what she thinks of them. Quinn wasn't much of a bitch but could be when she wants to be, Bree loves being the bitch and loves stepping onto people around her. I could quite frankly remember a time in high school when everyone would just part like the Red Sea when they saw her and even if Quinn swears that she was like that too in high school, I knew she always was kindhearted and Puck swears that too. But then the two of them were sweet, Bree being sweet when she wants to be and Quinn being sweet whenever. And one thing that they both had best in common, they both left me dazzled.

But I think Quinn's charms left me dazzled even more. Bree had always left smiling goofily to myself whenever she kisses me passionately but I can't remember finding myself lost in thought, wondering what she's doing where as with Quinn, I would always find myself wondering what the hell she's doing, if she's thinking of me too like I'm thinking of her. I would only smile goofily when Bree would give me a passionate kiss but whenever Quinn just gives me a kiss on the cheek, I find myself smiling like an idiot. I don't really get it, when I was attracted to Bree I knew that I was attracted to her because of who she was but with Quinn, I only knew everything about her but not who she is but still I find myself attracted to her to know end and I don't know why.

I don't know what I'm feeling about her. Is it really love or is it just infatuation or lust? I don't really know why I'm feeling like this and I don't even know why she's in my life right now. But somehow, in some weird way, I'm glad that I met her. Somehow, when I met her everything was alright in my world. It may sound cliché but she somehow managed to be the reason why I'd wake up every morning even if I had the month off. It was so weird, we're not even together, don't really know each other too well but it seemed like I've met her so many years ago and that I've known her since forever.

I snapped back from my thoughts when I heard a knock on my door. I quickly put my guitar aside and said, "Come in."

And then my Dad entered, a smile on his lips, "Hey."

I looked at him, "Anything wrong?"

He shook his head, "Nothing. I just wanna talk to you."

"About what?"

"Well, about our company," he said, "And Quinn."

I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at him. What was wrong with the company? It was doing good and is still staying at its spot at the charts. And why does he have to include Quinn while talking about our company?

"What about them?"

He shrugged, "Well, I am getting old. I'm turning 56 soon and I know you know that. Your mother and I had a talk and she said that I should just let you handle the company for now on granted that you'll finish whatever me and your grandfathers had started."

"You know that's exactly what I'll do."

"I know," he replied with a smile, "That's what I taught you."

"Then what's the matter with Quinn?"

"Well, you see Samuel, before your grandfather gave me the company, I had to learn the meaning of enchanted. Of being enchanted, specifically."

I looked at Dad, "I know that Dad. Being enchanted means that you're charmed."

He nodded, "That's right. But that's not the meaning behind our company name."

"Then what is?"

"Quinn."

I looked at him as if he was crazy, "What?"

"For your grandfather, enchanted meant being in love, falling in love. It means that whatever a girl or maybe a guy if that's what you would prefer, would wear whatever clothing, would do something that isn't very charming, you still find yourself smiling for no reason. Then you'd be enchanted by then."

"I don't get it Dad."

He laughed, "I knew you won't. It's because you're unsure of what you really feel for her. But Christopher Evans once said, you'll know you're enchanted by her beauty when whatever she does, pretty or not, you find yourself dazzled and questioning whatever it is your doing, if it's right or wrong."

I was silent for a moment, absorbing what Dad had said. I knew I had always been dazzled by Quinn ever since we met. I was just paralyzed at times when I'd see her even in just shorts and a tank top or sweats and I don't know why.

"Is that what you felt for Mom?" I asked him out of the blue.

He smiled, "It's more than what I felt for your mother. Sarah was just Sarah. Plain and boring and studious. I think Amber got that from her. I don't know how I fell for your Mom but somewhere in her gap toothed smile, I fell. I was dazzled with everything and anything that she did. And that's when I found out that I was enchanted, enthralled and charmed by her beauty, by who she was."

I smiled, "You were in love."

"Yes, I was and am."

"I don't know if I'm in love with her, Dad. I don't even know her too well that yet."

Dad looked at me, "You don't need to really know the person to just fall for them. I barely knew your Mom then but with so many days of being by her side, I just fell."

And I was quiet for a minute thinking if I was truly in love with Quinn. I knew only half of her life, knew nothing about her family, knew everything about her, and feel as I've known her forever. When I was with her, I was happy more than happy than I ever was with Bree or with anyone else. She made me happy just by being herself. She wasn't afraid of fighting and she showed every amount of strength, emotionally and physically, that she had and I admire that about her.

"Sam?"

I looked at my Dad, staring right back at the green eyes that were very similar to mine, "Yea Dad?"

He smiled, "Don't let go of her. If you finally know who her family is, and who she is, don't let go of her and don't let it be the reason why you'd question if you love her."

I nodded and then looked at Dad, "Why are you so sure that I love her?"

He smiled again, "Because you look at her the same way I look at your mother. You love her, Sam. I can see it, your mother can see it and you, you can feel it. You just question it too much."

And as my Dad left the room, I was deep in thought. I relived every time I spent with Quinn and as I did, it never failed to put a smile on my face. She was like that, always making me smile when I try not to. I don't know anything about her family background but I feel like I've known her forever. She made me feel like everything would be alright in the world. And then that's when it hit me, _I am in love with her._

**Okay, I didn't update yesterday because I couldn't really find time. But I hope you guys would like this chapter. So more reviews please! Oh and shoutout to Tessie! :]**

**Peace out,**

**Dani**


	13. Twelve

Twelve

It was a sunny Sunday afternoon and I was packing my car with food and beach equipment. Santana invited us to relax on a resort they had and it surprised me when she said they had one but Quinn reminded me that Santana was her classmate at the private school they had attended and even if I barely know Quinn's family background, she told me enough that her family had a great deal of money and so were Brittany, Puck and Santana's family.

I decided to take Ethan's range rover so that it could be bigger because Santana said the resort was a bit of far and we're all gonna have fun with a road trip. I don't mind really considering I'm still in my first month off. And of course, I don't mind riding in my car with Quinn beside me. I've grown closer to her more than ever and grown akin to her. I knew I was in love with her, I told Finn that considering he's my best friend and he told me to follow my heart as cliché as it sounded for a guy to say. And I was gonna do that, I just needed to do it the right time, in the right way, maybe somewhere in the middle of this two week vacation while we were at the beach or next month. I don't know really, all I know is, I'm gonna tell when I have the balls to do it.

I got in my car and then drove to Quinn's place. We were meeting the others at Puck's place but she suggested that we should go together. Of course, that was an opportunity I would never dare decline. Yea, I wouldn't see her with her hair flying because of the wind because I chose a different car but I could still see her smile at me while I say something stupid like I always do.

"Ugh, I'm glad you finally arrived!" She said as I walked to her. She was already waiting outside her house, her things placed at the patio.

I chuckled, "I didn't take that long."

She rolled her eyes but kissed my cheek and smiled at me, "Of course you didn't."

I opened the back door of the car and started to put her things in while she grabbed the smaller ones and put them in too. We were done in just a few minutes and then we were on the road. She made some food for us to eat while driving to the resort but before we could finish all that, we stopped by Puck's house.

"Glad you guys finally arrived," Puck said when he saw us, "I thought you guys would decide to ditch us and grab tickets to Vegas."

Quinn glared at him but kissed his cheek and gave him a hug nonetheless, "Shut up, Noah. Where are the others?"

He pointed to his house, "They're inside. They decided to eat first before heading out. C'mon."

We got inside and the others greeted us with usual 'heys' and 'hi's' and the girls gave Quinn a hug and me too. I sat next to Mercedes and decided to eat the breakfast Puck had actually prepared. I didn't know he could cook but I didn't even know much about him either but I have to say, he cooked good and the cupcakes tastes amazing. I saw that Quinn was chatting almost animatedly with Tina. That made me smile, Tina was never one to talk so much and Quinn was always chatty but sometimes she's not, but the way the two of them talked, it seemed as if the conversation was alive and that the two of them were making efforts for it to stay alive. I wonder how they were before I decided to tag along with them. I wondered if Quinn was always like this even before I arrived and started hanging out with them.

"Why don't we get going guys?" Finn said after all of us were done eating.

Santana nodded, "Yea. Finn, Rachel, are you guys using your car?"

Rachel nodded, "Yea. Why?"

"Nothing. Well, c'mon let's get going. Brit, Artie, Puck, let's go."

Brittany and Artie were riding with Puck and Santana. Mercedes was riding with Kurt and Blaine while the Asian Fusion were going with the Power couple which left me and Quinn alone in my car. I smiled on the inside, I really don't mind having her all to myself for quite a few hours and by the look in her face when we got in the car, she didn't mind either.

At first the drive was a bit normal, we had the easy going conversation that we both always fell into. After a while, she turned on my radio and slid a CD that she had brought and didn't even bother asking me if she could, I bet she already knew what my answer would be, it would be yes since I find it hard to say no to her.

And then a familiar tune started playing. I stifled a laugh but she still noticed it. Her eyes turned to me and she raised a brow, "You know that song?"

I didn't answer her the title, instead, I sung it, "Why don't you give, give your first dance to me. Girl, I promise I'll be gentle, I know we gotta do it slowly."

She looked at me amused, "You not only look like Bieber with your hair that way but apparently, you listen to him too."

"Amber is in love with him. And last year, considering that her room is just next to mine, she got his songs blasting on her speakers almost every night. And some songs just stuck."

She nodded and let it go. And by the rest of the first hour, the two of us were singing along to some songs in her CD. I glanced at her, she looked tired and sleepy. She must've spent last night packing and doing whatever she does. But she is gonna get some relaxation at the resort, I know she will. She'll end up lying at the sand with a blanket and getting her skin tanned by the sun. I felt my stomach flip when I imagined her being in a bikini.

And then somehow, as I tried to divert my mind away from the image of her being in a bikini, my thoughts drifted to how the heck she managed to score two weeks off if her boss is one Russell Fabray. She looked at me.

"What are you thinking?"

I shrugged and focused my attention on the road, "Well, your boss is Russell Fabray. People say he's tight with his employees."

Quinn bit her lip and pondered for an answer for a minute, "We're close."

I didn't say anything after that instead, I just focused on the road. And then as a song that was unfamiliar to me started playing, she grew quieter by the seconds. I glanced at her and saw that she was bit lost in thought and that she looked like she was about to cry. This worried me.

"What's wrong?"

She looked at me and gave me a reassuring smile, "Nothing."

I didn't say anything again. I wanted to ask what got her quiet but I didn't want to press anything. For the months that I'd known Quinn, I knew that she didn't want the answer to be forced out of her.

But then she surprised me when she said something, "You know that song?"

"Yea," I replied, "More than words."

She smiled, "Correct."

I smiled back at her. She was quiet again, as if she was arguing with herself. I don't know what she was thinking but I didn't wanna asked. I didn't want to sound like I really wanna know what she was thinking because it would look like I cared too much. _But you do._ A little voice in my mind said. I sigh; I always seem to ignore that little voice.

"You know what I'm thinking?"

"Yea," I replied with a smile but then it faltered, "No, not really."

She laughed, "That song. It just brought back some memories of the past."

"Sad one, I presume?"

She nodded, "Yea. That song was kind of a theme song for me when I was in love with my ex."

When she said that, I felt like I was being torn. Maybe the guy she's talking about was the guy Puck had told me. The one that made her happy for a year. I kept my focus on the road as she took a deep breath, preparing to tell me but before she could say anything, I stopped her.

"Don't tell me if you don't want to."

"I do," her reply was curt but I must admit it caught me off guard, "You told me about Bree, I think I should tell you about him too."

"Okay."

"Well, he was my boyfriend, two years ago, I think. He was sweet, charming, fun to be with and just plain amazing. I met him at a concert. He loved the King of Leon too. And we just got to talking until we switched numbers and such. As we hang out, we fell in love. Cliché, I know. When we were together, I was happy."

I nodded, "Okay."

"I was so happy with him, he always managed to make my day. Everybody saw how important he was to me. Puck always told me that I was so in love with him that it was ridiculous. But somewhere between the months of our bliss, he changed. He didn't really bother to go out with me on dates, to pick me from work or to drive me home. He became an ass."

I looked at her, "That wasn't every good of him."

She nodded, "But I didn't notice it. When we had our first anniversary, he took me out to dinner but he didn't give me anything. He said he forgot to buy something and even if I should asked him why he forgot, I didn't. I just forgave him."

"You were in love."

She smiled, "I was. But then as I noticed every little change in him we began fighting. And then one day, after a fight, when I decided to apologize, I just saw him with another girl. She was all over him and when he saw me. He didn't do anything. He just said that we were over."

I looked at her, "God, he was such a jerk. If I already knew you by then, I would have beat him up."

She laughed, "But you didn't. But Puck did. He had a very bad nose after. But that was the past. He was my past and he'll never come back. If he did, I would give him another nose job."

I laughed. It was quiet for quite some time until I broke it, "What's his name?"

"Brad," she replied, "Brad Andrews."

I nodded, "I'll search him and then beat him down."

She slapped my arm, shaking her head, "I told you. It's been two years, I'm over him after a few tubs of Ben and Jerry's with Santana and Brit and Rachel and even Puck. And like I said, Puck already did that."

I stopped the car and looked at her, "If I was there you know I'll beat him up right?"

She nodded, "I know."

I then looked at her again staring straight into those insanely amazing green eyes, "I won't do that, you know."

She looked at me, "I know you won't. You're different, Sam."

We just stared at each other. I knew the others would probably be wondering why we weren't following but I didn't care. All I cared about right now was this moment. I suppressed the urge to kiss her. I didn't wanna do that because that was just stupid, especially after what she told me. And even if I did know I love her, I didn't say it…not yet.

"I would never hurt you," I whispered as I tucked a hair behind her ear, "Promise."

**Okay, sorry for the late update. I got stuck in Tumblrverse yet again and Gossip Girl aired, so I couldn't help myself. Oh and thank you for the reviews but I have to give ya'll a heads up, Sam won't know who Quinn is until a few more chapters but I hope ya'll still enjoy and would patiently wait.**

**Peace out, **

**Dani**


	14. Thirteen

Thirteen

"What took you two so long?" Rachel demanded as both me and Quinn stepped into the rest house with our things.

Puck smirked, "They were making out."

Quinn walked over to Puck and slapped him. Puck winced but the smirk still remained. I stayed where I was at and watched as Quinn glared at him and whispered something to him. A threat, I presumed because the smirk on his face quickly disappeared and his hand covered his crotch. I chuckled.

"We stopped by one time and talked about something," Quinn replied to Rachel.

"Are you guys finally together?" Tina asked, leaning into Mike's embrace.

Mercedes grinned, "Finally!"

I looked at them and shook my head, "No, we're not together. We just talked."

"Alright," Santana said, "Quinn, you know which room you have. Sam, your room is actually just across from Quinn's because I think you guys are hooking up by the end of this trip."

Quinn looked at her, "Whatever San. C'mon Sam."

I followed Quinn upstairs. We went to the other side of the hallway, particularly, the other wing of the house. We stopped at the middle where there were two doors across from each other. Quinn turned around and opened her door and then she looked at me with a smile.

"That's pretty much your room."

I nodded and then grabbed my things and went in. When I stepped into the room, I saw a king sized bed at the corner near the window. There was a closet and a TV. A night stand was placed beside the bed and it was pretty much cool, in opinion. The floor was wooden, resembling the floor with the rest of the house. The walls were painted a nice coat of blue.

I took off my shoes and started placing all my clothes at the closet, we were staying in this place for two weeks and I don't really mind packing sometime next week. I stayed in my room for a bit, laying down on the soft bed because I was too tired. I think the others are in their rooms as well considering the drive was longer than I thought it would be.

Quinn was probably asleep too. She did mention that she didn't get some sleep earlier after we had the conversation about her ex. I told her to get some sleep while we were still heading here but she said that if I was gonna stay up, she probably should too. She said it wasn't fair if she fell asleep while I'm wide awake and driving the both of us to the resort. Her words, not mine.

I let my eyes flutter close and I let myself drift off to dreamland. I was tired, I needed sleep and the others are probably asleep too. The drive was long and we all deserved to sleep even just a little bit.

I woke up at around 4 in the afternoon. I'm sure the others would have been awake by then considering we all missed lunch. I headed downstairs but on my way, I bumped into Blaine. He gave me a smile.

"Hey Sam," he said, "You just woke up?"

I nodded, "Yes. You?"

"Yea. Kurt didn't bother waking me up."

I nodded and the two of us went downstairs. We heard talking coming from the kitchen and so the two of us headed that way. When we arrived, I saw Rachel and Mercedes cooking us something, Brittany and Tina helping them while Quinn and Santana were nowhere to be found.

"Hey girls," I said greeting them.

Mercedes turned to me and gave me a smile, "You just woke up?"

I nodded, sitting beside Brittany who was chopping some onions, "Yea. How long have ya'll been awake?"

"Umm, since 3," Tina said glancing at her watch, "The other guys minus the two of you and Kurt are still asleep."

I nodded, but before I could say anything, Brittany spoke, "Quinn's with Santana, if that's what you were gonna ask. Santana suggested that we should have some more food in the house and since Puck's still asleep, Quinn volunteered to go with her."

"Where's Kurt?" Blaine asked wondering where his boyfriend might be.

Rachel turned to him and replied, "Oh. He's with Quinn and Santana. Brit, you forgot to mention that."

Brittany smiled and blushed, "Sorry."

Me and Blaine decided to stay there and wait till Santana, Quinn and Kurt to come back. The two of us chatted and he talked to me about Broadway and that maybe sometime I could stop by and watch both him and Kurt perform. I said yes, of course. I didn't want to pass an opportunity seeing Kurt doing his thing. And then I wondered why Rachel got stuck in a job with Quinn, considering that singing has always been her thing.

"Hey Rach?"

She turned to me, "Yea?"

"Why aren't you in Broadway?"

Rachel smiled, "I was."

And then Blaine spoke, "She was the lead star before Kurt became the lead star. She was amazing but then she decided to quit."

I looked at her surprised, "Why'd you do that. It was your dream."

"It was," she replied smoothly, "But somewhere in that stage, I saw a tall, lanky figure, the one that always saw me as a star no matter what stage or dress."

"And then we fell in love."

I turned around and saw Finn, "Really?"

He nodded, walking to Rachel and circling his arms around her waist. He kissed her head, "And somehow, she chose to work at the Fabray industries with Quinn. But she still teaches vocal singing to kids."

I nodded, "At least you didn't gave up on singing."

She just smiled and turned her attention to cooking again. The other girls smiled as they watch Finn help her. I laughed when Mercedes got fed up of Finn trying to cook and ordered him to sit down with me and Blaine. I guess the guy can't only bust a move but he can't cook either.

He sat down beside me and chatted with me, Blaine, Tina and Brittany. And then a few minutes later, Kurt, Santana and Quinn arrived. Me and Blaine met them by the door and took the bags they had from them. Finn helped us placed the food in the cupboards and refrigerators. And then when all was done, the other guys started to go downstairs swearing that they only woke up because the smell of dinner was impossible to just pass.

And so once everything was settled, well, the food specifically. We all sat down and ate the dinner the girls had prepared. It was delicious, I have to say. And dinner was fun too. We talked and laughed about almost everything. And once dinner was done, I decided to sneak out while the rest were busy watching TV or washing the dishes. Quinn didn't see me head out and I was thankful she didn't. I just wanted some time alone.

I walked to the beach and sat down at a dune. I was sure nobody saw me head out, but I guess I was wrong because once I was settled sitting at the dune, I saw Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes and Tina coming my way. Well, so much for being alone.

"Hey Sammy," Mercedes greeted, taking a seat on the sand.

I smiled, "Hey Cedes."

"What are you doing here all alone?" Kurt asked.

"I just wanted to think," I replied.

"About you and Quinn?" Tina asked.

I was about to shake my head but I found myself nodding, "Yea."

"Why aren't you guys together?" Blaine asked.

I shrugged, "I guess I don't have the balls to ask her be my girlfriend."

Kurt scoffed, "You're an Evans, Sam. I remember you saying in high school that you could do anything."

"But that was years ago."

"When you had Bree," Tina said quietly. I looked down, "I'm sorry."

I looked at her and offered her a smile, "It's cool."

"You know Sam," Mercedes started, "You and Quinn would make a great couple. You guys are different yet share the same interest. And I've never seen that girl happy in years. And same goes with you."

I smiled, "Thanks."

"You should act fast you know," Blaine said, "I don't really know you, Sam but I've known Quinn ever since Kurt became my boyfriend. And I know she's beautiful. It wouldn't take the second guy to see her see that."

"And I don't want seeing you one day regretting that you don't have her," Kurt added.

I smiled, "Thanks guys, but I don't really know how to ask her."

"Well, do you love her?" Tina asked.

I hesitated, not wanting to tell any of them but I found it hard not to, "Yes."

"Then start with that," Tina said, "That's what Mike did with me in high school and look where we are now."

"And I bet that's what Finn told Rachel too," Mercedes said, "And look at them. They're happy and it's sickening."

I looked at Kurt and Blaine, expecting them to say something but instead, Blaine just took Kurt's hand. That gesture told me that that was what he did too. I stayed quiet for a minute, thinking of how I could tell Quinn. I know it wouldn't be easy but they were right, if I don't tell her soon, there's a chance that someone else will sweep her off her feet and I don't want that to happen either.

"How can I tell her?" I whispered.

Mercedes put a hand on my shoulder, "You'll think of something soon. I know you'll tell her soon, you are an Evans right?"

I smiled at her, "Yea. I am an Evans."

**Okay. Thanks for the reviews again! But I do hope I get more thought. I usually end up getting four or five reviews after I post a new chapter and it's kinda sad really. **

**And Glee aired earlier tonight and well, I can't say it's good but I can't say it bad either. It's just, well, it bored me. It wasn't what I expected and Charice only had, well, one scene in this episode whereas I thought she'll have scenes till the episode ends. And then Tina, Tina, Tina, why doesn't the writers let her finish her solos? She has an epic voice yet they don't let her finish singing anything but they let Blaine sing a lot. I'm not against Blaine but sometimes I just get annoyed by how much solos he get and the others who, have been casted before him, don't get enough solos. It's just wrong. I'm sorry for rambling but it's just that, this episode wasn't worth the wait.**

**Peace out,**

**Dani**


	15. Fourteen

Fourteen

"Sam?"

I stirred awake and looked around the room. Nobody was there but then I heard someone knocking on my door. I rubbed my eyes and didn't bother turning the lights on. I opened the door and saw a figure in front of me with golden blonde hair and even if its dark, I could still see those amazing green eyes.

"Quinn?"

She smiled, "Hey."

"What are you doing here?" I asked and then glanced at the alarm clock, "At the crack of dawn."

"I couldn't sleep," she replied, "And I wanted to go out to walk."

I raised a brow, "And you decided to wake me up?"

"I'm sorry," she said, "But Mercedes' room is at the other wing, yours is just across from mine and I don't wanna go out alone. But if you don't want to, then its fine."

And then she turned around to leave. I closed the door and sighed. I knew she was scared to walk alone and but she would do it. I quickly brushed my teeth and I opened my closet and put on my sweatshirt over my sleeveless shirt. I was already wearing shorts and I didn't bother changing it into the jogging pants I packed. I quickly dashed downstairs and when I went outside, Quinn was already walking a mile distance from the house. I sighed and quickly ran after her.

"Hey," I said once I fell in walking distance beside her.

She stopped and looked at me, "I thought you weren't coming."

I sighed, "I didn't want you to walk alone."

She smiled, "Okay."

And we both walked side by side on the beach. We talked about well, anything really. We both just usually tend to fall into an easy conversation and I don't really mind that. I like it actually, the way the both of us can just talk to each other without worrying that the other wouldn't know what to say about the topic. In some weird way, the two of us usually like the same things and if we do contradict about something, it ends up being a fun argument.

"And our coach forced Brittany to get in that canon," Quinn said exasperated, "It's like she's insane! Good thing the principal didn't allow her and threatened to fire her. That became the reason why we _almost _lost Nationals that year."

"But you still won," I commented, "And beat our cheerleaders' asses."

She laughed. I smiled, I always liked hearing her laugh. It's like it sounds like bells or an angel's laugh or something like that. And for some weird way, I found her laugh sexy and I found myself wanting to hear it more.

"Why don't we sit here?" she asked, pointing at a dune. I looked back and saw that we were too far away from the house. I turned to her and smiled.

"Sure."

I sat beside her. I then turned my attention to the ocean, drinking in the view of the amazing and vibrant color of it. Quinn sat quietly beside me, and unconsciously, she reached for my hand. She intertwined it and I felt the same thing I felt when she woke me up earlier, a future with her.

_But that's not gonna happen if you don't tell her what you feel._ The nagging voice in my mind said. I bit my lip and glanced at Quinn. She seemed lost in thought. Maybe, I should tell her right now, yea it's not very romantic but we're alone and its intimate, romance is about intimacy too right?

I squeezed her hand and she looked at me. I smiled at her, "I have something to tell you."

She raised her eyebrow, "What?"

I took a deep breath, "When I was with Bree, I was happy. I felt like everything in the world would be okay as long as she's by my side."

"That's good," she commented quietly.

"But as the days passed by, I knew I was happy with her but something was missing. Yes, we both had closure and we knew we loved each other but sometimes, there are just times when I asked myself, if she's the girl I'll marry."

She stayed quiet. I licked my bottom lip, wondering for quite a while what she was thinking. Then she turned to me and offered me a smile and motioned for me to go on with what I was saying. I did.

"I told everyone that I saw a future with her. That one day, she was gonna be the girl I was gonna marry."

"Did you see it?" she asked, "The future, I mean."

I shrugged, "No. I thought I did. When we were together, I would lie in bed and think what's gonna happen with us. If we're gonna end up like one those high school sweethearts who married each other. But as I tried imagining a life with her, I found the picture hazy but,"

"But what?"

"But as the days that we spent together, I found the picture more hazier every day," I confessed, "Don't get me wrong, I did love her. But sometimes I just question my love for her. She was a cheerleader, I was a jock. As stereotypical as it sounds, we were supposed to be together and we were. And while we were together, I grew fond of her. I fell in love with her and she with me but I can't seem to stop asking myself if I did love her love her."

She looked at me, "But I thought the reason you broke up was because she chose another guy."

"That is the reason," I said and then felt the confusion she was feeling, "The year we broke up, I already found myself convinced that she was the one. That was why I was hurt and broken. But a year before that, I was doubting my feelings for her. I even contemplated breaking up with her but every time I try, I'd find myself assured why I was with her."

"You were in love with her," she said softly.

"I thought I was," I replied, "But at seventeen, you don't really know how to identify if its love or its just lust."

And then she nodded and looked back to the ocean. I know she thought that I was done but I was far from done. And so I squeezed her hand again and she turned to me again. I smiled at her, she smiled back.

"But then you came along," I said, "And after years of thinking that lust was love, I think I have a good idea of what love really is."

She looked at me, "What do you mean?"

I sighed, "Well, this is a lot harder than I thought," I mumbled and then took a deep breath, "When I met you, I never thought I'd get this attached to you. You're fun and amazing and everything in between."

She looked at me, not knowing what to say but still said, "Okay."

"And somehow, I found myself attracted to you and I don't know why," I said and then let go of her hand. I didn't know how to say it. Should I say it right there and then or should I say something different first, a speech maybe. But before I could find an answer, my brain already processed my answer, "I love you."

She opened her mouth to speak but she was lost for words. She blinked and then stared at me. I mentally scolded myself for just telling her like that. She closed her eyes and then when she opened them, she opened her mouth to speak but I stopped her.

"Before you say anything," I said, "I wanna tell you why I love you. Well, damn it, actually I don't know why I love you, Quinn. But sometimes I just wished you were mine, every time we're together I feel like everything's gonna be okay. It felt the same way I thought I felt with Bree but then you're different. I find myself imagining what life would be like with you. And don't worry, the picture isn't hazy as it was with Bree," I said with a smile, hoping that could lighten something up, "With you, I just feel like Sam."

She looked at me and whispered, "How do you know it's not lust that you're feeling?"

"Because even if I love your eyes, your smile, your laugh and everything else about you," I said, "I don't find it the reason why I'm in love with you. I know everything about you in just a matter of months but I know that I don't really know _everything about you_. But somehow, in some weird way, I feel like I've known you forever," I said looking at her straight in those amazing pools of green, "I don't know why I'm attracted to you Quinn, I don't know if it's because of your eyes or your smile but I do know that I'm in love with you. I'm not a guy of commitment but then you came along and I just had this attraction to you that only love can define."

She stayed quiet. I looked at her and started to feel like I shouldn't have said any of those. I saw the sun rise and she saw it too. She then looked at me and that's when I noticed she was crying. I wiped away her tears and looked at her. She smiled.

"I," she said softly and then she finally whispered, "I love you too."

Despite my surprise, I found myself smiling goofily. I didn't expect her to say that. I didn't expect her to say anything. I looked at her and then my eyes flickered to her lips, this time, no matter how much I tried to control myself, I couldn't restrain myself from kissing her. I leaned in and captured her lips into a kiss. She was surprised at first but then she kissed back and both our lips found a dance that would be impossible for neither of us to forget.

When we pulled apart, I rested my forehead to hers. She smiled at me sweetly and I smiled too. I then kissed her forehead and hugged her. She giggled and leaned into my embrace. We both stayed in the same position for quite a few minutes, neither of us shifting or saying anything. We both just enjoyed each other's presence.

"Quinn?" I asked, breaking the comfortable silence. She looked at me, and I smiled, "Does this make us official?"

She pondered for a moment then an all too familiar smirk plastered on her face, "You haven't really asked me to be your girlfriend."

And then she stood up, leaving me completely dumbfounded. _But we kissed and damn, this girl was just impossible. _I watched her as she stood in front of the ocean, letting the waters hit her feet. I stood up and hugged her from behind. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she giggled but leaned onto me.

I liked it, the way she fit perfectly against my chest. I wonder if this is what a puzzle might feel when the one assembling it finally found the part that could fit it. I felt myself smile and think of what she said. She was right, I only confessed to her what I felt and she told me she felt the same way. That doesn't really mean that she was my girlfriend.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I whispered to her ear.

She turned around and faced me, "I thought you weren't one for commitments."

I smiled, "Well a certain a blonde girl changed my mind."

She laughed, "Shut up and kiss me, _boyfriend_."

**I never thought you all felt the same way as me with the episode of Glee. Lol. I hope I get more reviews with this chapter, I think it's kinda a bit sweet and all and they are finally together! Hahaha! Oh and feel free to follow me on tumblr, that is if you have one. My url is seen in my profile.**

**Peace out,**

**Dani**


	16. Fifteen

Fifteen

Me and Quinn stayed at the beach for few more minutes. We just tackled each other to the ocean, laid down the sand, cuddled, and had a few kisses here and there. It was pretty amazing. And now the two of us were lying on the sand, Quinn cuddled on my side.

"Quinn?" I asked quietly.

"Hmm?" she mumbled.

"You think we should go back now?" I asked softly, "The others would probably be awake and would be wondering where we are."

She sighed but then sat up, pouting, "Do we have to?"

I smiled and kissed her forehead, "Yea."

I stood up and offered my hand to pull her up. She took it and then the two of us walked hand in hand back to the house. Halfway to the house, she stopped in her tracks and looked at me with a grin.

"Piggyback?" she asked grinning.

Before I could even nod, I already felt her weight on my back. I chuckled and put both my hands on her legs respectively to balance her. She giggled and I started running to the house. We were both laughing on our way to the house. Once we arrived to the patio, I let go of her. She was still laughing. I was laughing too.

She smiled at me and then circled her arms around my neck. I stared at her deeply, thinking how lucky I am to have her as mine. She smiled at me warmly and then leaned in and kissed me. At first I was caught off guard but as I processed what she was doing, I quickly kissed her back. And when the two of us were already lost in each other, the door swung open.

"Oooh lala," I heard someone say. Puck. That voice only belonged to him, "Well, well, what do we have here?"

Quinn quickly pulled away. I looked at Puck and felt Quinn snuggle on my chest. I grinned despite the fact that we were already caught. Knowing Puck, he'd tell everyone as soon as he gets in so he already would beat us in telling the others.

"It's nothing Noah," Quinn said quietly, still snuggled to me. Her arms were wrapped around my waist and mine was too.

Puck laughed, "Really? Because you guys act like it doesn't seem like nothing. C'mon Quinny-poo, why don't you just tell your best friend that you and fish lips were making out?"

Quinn pulled away from me and I instantly missed her warmth. She glared at Puck, "Shut up Noah. Oh, and if you ever call me _Quinny-poo _ever again, I swear I will kill you."

I looked at Quinn surprised. I've never seen her _or heard her _that cold before. Her voice had just the exact amount of coldness and venom and I must say I found it sexy. I knew she wasn't angry, she was just a little bit mad at Puck for calling her Quinny-poo, she did tell me before that she didn't like being called any nicknames except for Q.

Puck paled when he looked at Quinn and he mumbled, "Sorry, Q."

Quinn gave him a small smile, "Whatever Noah, just, don't call me that again okay?"

He nodded, "Yea."

And then he went inside, I'm pretty sure he's gonna tell Santana, who's gonna tell everybody else. But I didn't have to worry 'bout that now, plus, why would I be worried about it? I looked at Quinn and gave her a smile. She brushed a strand of her hair from her eyes and looked at me too.

"Why didn't you introduce me to the oh-so-famous ice bitch?" I asked her with a teasing smile.

And then suddenly her smile faded, a smirk replacing it. Her green eyes that were staring at me warmly immediately turned into a cold glare, and the tone in her voice was frightening, "Why would I even bother talking to you?"

I blinked, clearly surprised. I didn't expect her to change her attitude that fast but then when the smirk turned back into the sweet smile that I loved, her green eyes staring back at mine with warmth, I immediately thought that this girl was beyond amazing and I knew, I just knew that every time that's we'll spend together, I would be surprised with everything she does because she's just like that, unpredictable.

We then walked inside hand in hand, the others gave us smiles _or smirks, _considering that Santana, Puck, Rachel and Finn were smirking at us and were pretty much sending us a message that said: I knew you guys would hit it off! The others just seemed genuinely happy that we were together…finally. Kurt even said that the two of us finally opened our eyes because if we weren't together sooner, he would gladly volunteer to be the eye-opener for the two of us.

The day was absolutely amazing even if we stayed inside the house all day. There was a storm coming which was so bad timing but Santana assured us that it'll be gone and then we'll be having fun in the sun again. It got pretty cold at night and Puck made the fire going at the living room where there was a fireplace. While all of us were settled in the living room, Rachel suggested we should all sing something and odd enough, everybody agreed.

I ended up singing Price Tag with Mercedes. It was so fun, singing with Mercedes. She always did have a powerful voice and I know that JT saw that in her. Quinn was sitting amused at both me and Mercedes. The others were pretty amused too. After I sung, Santana and Puck swore that they didn't know I could have a good voice and that my lips were perfect for singing and not just for sucking or having balls in my mouth, Puck's words, not mine.

We all decided to hit the sack at around 10:30. The storm was still going and it was pretty cold when I went up to the room. When I was snuggled under the covers of the bed, someone knocked on my door. I didn't bother opening it, I just said a soft 'come in' and when I heard the door squeak open, I looked at who was knocking on my door by that time. I then noticed the figure immediately when it came closer. Quinn.

"What are you doing here?" I asked and quickly added, "Not that I mind."

I knew that she gave me a smile despite the dark, I could still see it, somehow, "There's a storm and thunder is booming, lighting is flashing and, and," she began to mumble and then her voice turned into a whisper, "I'm scared. I've always been scared of thunderstorms."

I quickly sat up and pulled her to me. She sat on my bed and I hugged her. She snuggled closely to me. It surprised me that she was scared of thunderstorms, she never really mentioned that she was scared of it. But then I remembered how she would snuggle closely at me whenever thunder boomed earlier and the looks Puck would give her every time that happened.

"Why don't you sleep here?" I said softly.

She looked at me with a smile, "I was gonna say that."

I chuckled and watched her as she got in under the covers. I got in too and wrapped my arms around her. She leaned her head on my chest. It made me smile and wished that we stayed in that position forever. But then she shifted and lifted her head. I knew she was smiling at me.

"Thanks for making me stay."

I looked down at her, "I'd make you stay here any time, any day."

And then it was silent. I was sure that Quinn was already sleeping, well, falling asleep. But I found out I was wrong and when I felt her shift and trail her fingers on my chest. I shivered at her touch and I heard her giggle. And a thought struck me, why was she afraid of thunderstorms?

"Quinn?"

"Hmm?" she mumbled, continuing what she was doing, well aware what she was making me feel.

"Why are you afraid of thunderstorms?" I asked her quietly, my hand finding her shoulder and I started to draw invisible circles around it.

She sighed, "When I was young, me and my siblings always spent our summers with our grandparents. One night, I had this stupid crave to eat ice cream and my grandfather always managed to spoil me. Grandma didn't want us to go then, it was raining, there was a thunderstorm going and the road was slippery, I remember her saying," I noticed that her voice had gone softer, quieter, more like a whisper, "But my grandpa said he'll be alright, he said he didn't want me to go and he said he'll be quick," her voice started to quiver, and I squeezed her shoulder.

"You don't have to say it," I said softly.

I felt her shook her head, "No. I haven't told you my last name or who my parents are, at least when I tell you about this you'll have some idea of my childhood," she said softly, "It was already past 11, grandma was worried as to why grandpa still didn't come back. He went out at 9 and has been out for two house. My siblings and I didn't sleep, most likely because we all knew grandpa was still out and, and then there was a call. He, he left us and went to God."

The way she put it that simply, I knew she was raised as a Christian. I was raised as one too but I don't really go to church every Sunday and don't pray every night. But then I felt cold tears on my chest and I knew she was crying. I quickly rubbed her back and pulled closed to me.

"I blamed myself for a year but my mother, grandma and siblings assured me it wasn't my fault. They told me maybe God had something big planned for him. But I didn't understand that," she said quietly, "And then after that, whenever there was a thunderstorm, I'd get scared and remember grandpa, I would then run to my brother's room and sleep there with him while tries to comfort me. When I started living alone, it wasn't easy and I still find myself awake until it subsides but since now that you guys are here, I thought I could find some comfort."

She grew quiet then. I continued rubbing her back and she snuggled closely to me. She wasn't crying now, just whimpers but that eventually subsided. I never thought that she'd gone through that kind of sadness and fear in her life, it just didn't show in her personality and appearance. Boy, there are still so many things that I don't really know about her.

"Were you and your grandpa close?" I asked but then scolded myself for even asking that question.

But she still answered, "Yea."

"Well, you do know he's watching over you right? And being scared in thunderstorms won't help Quinn."

"Why? Because I'm afraid of it? Thunderstorms remind me so much of him."

I squeezed her shoulder, "You know he's watching you Quinn. He loves you, and he'll be disappointed if you keep being scared at thunderstorms because they remind you of him. I know that he wouldn't like it if you're afraid of it."

"You say that like you know him," she said quietly.

I shrugged, "I may not know him but considering that he loved you, he's your grandfather, family. It doesn't make me think twice to know that he was a kind man considering you're related."

She smiled, "I always knew you were amazing when I met you."

The comment made me smile widely. With complete pride, I kissed her, "You do know that you just inflated my ego even more right?"

She giggled, "Yea but then again, no matter how cocky you get, I'll still love you."

**Hey! Thank you for the reviews but I must say, I hoped I had more. Well, I don't wanna sound like I'm evil or something but if I don't get 65 reviews or more, I'm not updating the next chapter as fast as I always do. Hehehehe. ;]**

**Peace out,**

**Dani**


	17. Sixteen

Sixteen

"_Hey baby,"_

I smiled when I answered my phone, "Hey babe."

"_So, I was wondering if you could have dinner with me? If you're not busy considering you are working on a new scent to debut you being the new owner of your company."_

I chuckled. She was right, I was trying my best to make a new scent, as my Dad had told me to, so that the world would know that I am capable of being the next best Evans. Dad had given me a year, actually, to make the scent. He said that it was enough and that he was also given that when his father told him that he was gonna be the new owner of their company.

"Sure. I'd love to have dinner with the ice princess."

She giggled, _"Shut up. Oh and don't pick me up later, I'm riding with Rachel."_

"Okay."

"_Well, I gotta go Sam, love you."_

"I love you too."

I put my phone down and resumed what I was doing before Quinn had called. It was already 4, one more hour till I'd be off to Quinn's place. Quinn. We've been together for seven months and those seven months was complete bliss. Although she still hasn't told me her last name, she did promise me she'll tell me soon, sooner, I hope. But nonetheless, everything about the two of us were perfect. I've learned that Quinn was a bit big on the popular side of town during her high school years and not being popular made her feel vulnerable and that was one of the reasons why ice bitch Quinn emerged.

I was lost with my thoughts of Quinn that I didn't noticed someone had entered my office. By then, I was already singing to myself, smiling goofily and acting like a complete love struck puppy.

"Hmm, I didn't know you listen to Marie Digby."

I looked up and saw that my assistant was smirking at me, "Steven."

He chuckled, "Hello to you too boss."

I rolled my eyes, "Hey, I think I'm leaving early."

"Got a date with your beloved girlfriend?" he asked pointing to the photograph of me and Quinn. It was when we were at the resort, she was wearing a bikini but had put on my shirt. My shirt was too big on her and fell down just a shy above her knees. I, on the other hand, was only wearing my white trunks, I was shirtless and wet. Quinn was wet too. My arms had circled around Quinn's waist while hers were circled around my neck, her right hand playing with my wet hair. We were both smiling and laughing and lost in each other that we didn't notice Rachel taking a picture. And then I also had a picture of Quinn alone. She was smiling at the camera, wearing a my jacket and she looked absolutely perfect.

"Yea," I replied. Steven and I chatted for a moment, he was trying to help me with the scent by just like me, his mind remained blank. I had an idea in my head and I knew what the scent would smell and look like but I just couldn't my finger on it.

When the clock hit 5, I said my farewell to Steven, grabbed my coat and things, said goodbye to my Dad and then got in my car and drove to Quinn's house. I knew that by now she'll already be home considering that her off is now 4' o clock which makes it harder for me to pick her up and so she either catches a ride with Rachel or Finn or she brings her car.

When I arrived at her house, I parked my car and then got out. I casually entered the door and was instantly hit by the delicious smell of shrimp being cooked. I smiled and then placed my coat on the coat hanger and made my way to the kitchen. I smiled when I saw her, her back was on me and she seemed to focus all her attention on what she was cooking. I smiled at what she was wearing, gone was the gray dress that she wore earlier this morning when I saw her, she was now wearing her cute red pajamas and a white shirt that I knew too well was mine.

I quietly walked towards her and wrapped my arms around her waist. I then kissed the back of her head and she giggled. She leaned on my embrace and I inhaled her scent. Her strawberry shampoo lingered on her hair and the vanilla perfume still lingered on her skin. She giggled once more and then turned around to face me. She gave me a smile, the one that always manage to make me smile back, and then she gave me a quick peck.

"Could you set the table?" she whispered to me. I smiled and nodded and then let go of her. She turned around and then finished her cooking. I took two plates and two glasses from her cupboards and then grabbed two spoons and forks. I placed them on the table but I put the placemats first before I arranged them. By then, she was already done with her cooking and had already put it in a plate. She set it on the table and smiled at me.

I sat down on the chair and she sat across from me. She smiled and told me that we should pray before we it, we always did that when we ate together or when we ate with the others. Everybody knew how religious Quinn was and everybody respected that, I respected that. Once we both said 'amen' the two of us started to dig in.

"This is so delicious," I commented smiling at her.

She blushed, "Thank you."

We ate in silence for a while after we asked each other how our day went. And then after we ate, one topic got to another and we both just fell into the easy conversation that we always had. I loved it, of course, and by the way she acts, she likes it too. By 8, the two of us were already cuddling on her sofa watching reruns of Rugrats, yes, it was child's show but we both loved it and by watching it, we both shared stories about when we were young.

"Sam?" she asked quietly as I watched Lil, Phil and Tommy point Chucky to be the new leader because Tommy got scared when he fell down the slide or Mt. Everest as they liked to call it.

"Yea?"

She shifted her weight and looked directly at me, "I'm gonna tell you who I am now. I know it's unexpected but promise me you won't get mad."

I looked at her and smiled. I really wanted to know who she really was, I love her a lot and I know it really wouldn't change that when I know what her last name was or who her family is, "Okay."

She took a deep breath and looked at me, her eyes locked to mine, she took my left hand and squeezed it gently, "My name is Quinn Brielle _Fabray._"

_Fabray. _I blinked. I looked at her and looked at any resemblance, and there were a few, the nose, the blonde hair. I felt a lump in my throat, but still croaked out, "Fabray."

She nodded, "Yes. I am the youngest daughter of the top leading perfume company's owner, Mr. Russell Fabray. My mother is Judy Fabray and I have two older siblings, Justin and Elena Fabray."

Fabray. Fabray. Fabray. She was a Fabray. Sure they weren't a competition to us since I did settle a proposition with Russell but still, the fact that she kept it a secret from made me think that they didn't trust me, that maybe Russell Fabray thought that I was only playing a joke with him.

"Why'd you keep it from me?" I asked her in a voice that barely audible. She knew I was tensed and she squeezed my hand again, hoping that it could help me loosen up a bit.

She ran her other hand through her hair, "At first, when I told you that my name was Quinn Puckerman, when we met, I actually meant to do that. Like Puck said and just like I told you, I'm never one to just tell people of who I am. But then the next day, my Dad called me. He said that I should keep my eye on knew because he thought he was being scammed."

"So he didn't trust me," I said.

She sighed, "Only first, Sam. When he knew that your proposition was true, he allowed to tell you who I am."

"But you didn't," I said and then told her, "So the times we spent together before was only because you wanted to know if I was true to my proposition?"

"No!" she cried out quickly. She sighed and looked at me, "Sam, no, okay. I liked you when I met you. You were different from the crowd, you managed to stand out not because you're an Evans. When my Dad told me that I could tell you who I am, I didn't not because I didn't want to, but because I couldn't find the courage to."

"What were you so afraid of?" I asked, trying to keep myself under control but to no avail, my voice road when I said, "Because you thought I was just gonna play you? Because you're a Fabray?"

"No!" she said again, "I just couldn't find the courage to tell you because I was afraid that you'd react like," she said running her hand through her hair, "Like this."

"You think I'm angry at you?" I asked exasperated. I wasn't angry, I was just, just upset because Russell Fabray couldn't trust and that she chose to not tell me until now because she was afraid.

I stood up and paced around the room. She looked at me with a sigh, "By the way you act, it seems like you are angry."

I stopped and looked at her. I took a deep breath and said in my quiet voice, "I'm not angry Quinn, I'm just upset."

"Upset at what? At the fact that I didn't tell you? I told you I'm not big on letting people know who I am because I don't want them to hang out with me because of that." she said, this time standing up and her voiced had risen too. I knew she was getting frustrated too, the way she looked at me made me think that this side was the side that she always kept, the bitchy Quinn and even if I did saw it once or twice, it wasn't like I experienced it firsthand.

"Upset at the fact that you thought that I couldn't handle you being a Fabray at first, that I wouldn't fall in love with you because you are Quinn."

She was quiet for a moment. I knew my response wasn't the one she was expecting and I wasn't expecting that I'd say something like that too. As far as I know, I love Quinn and whoever she is or whatever she's like I'll accept her. It's just that, right now, I find it hard not to be upset because of that simple fact. But nonetheless, I knew that I loved her.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, "I never thought you'd feel like that when I told you."

I was the one who was quiet this time. I looked at her and she seemed like she truly was sorry but it didn't make me any less than afraid. My mind just rushed back all the times we spent and I can't seem to stop myself from questioning what she thought of those time, if she really was happy when she was with me whilst me not knowing who she was or if she was thinking if I'd act like that if she told me who she was.

I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her. She leaned into my chest and I inhaled that sweet strawberry smell on her hair again. I sighed and kissed her forehead then let her go. I then grabbed my coat and went to the door. I needed time to think, to let it all sink in to me.

"Where are you going?" she asked, her voice too soft and nasally.

I looked at her and gave her a small smile, "Home. I just need to let it sink in."

"Will you call me?" she asked again.

"I'll try."

She looked down and then looked up and met my eyes again. She gave me a smile, "I love you."

Despite me being upset at her, I couldn't help but smile and reply, "I love you too."

**Okay, thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it! Sorry for the late post but I didn't really know what to write. I guess I had a writer's block. :] Oh, and I knew how much you guys had been dying for this chapter so here it is and I hoped you liked it. It wasn't too dramatic and stuff but I don't know, I just hope you like it and that I'll get a lot of reviews again.**

**Peace out,**

**Dani**


	18. Seventeen

Seventeen

Quinn Fabray.

She was Quinn Fabray. The Quinn Fabray, daughter of the famous Russell Fabray. The girl who has been the one who worked so hard to achieve all the trophies and certificates that are placed on Russell Fabray's office. It's just so hard to let it all sink in, to process it all.

For the past two days after she told me, I was like a robot. I wake up at exactly the same time for the past two days and go to work with eating only half of my breakfast. At work, I try to make the scent but each time, it doesn't exactly smell like the one I want. And then my mind would then drift back to Quinn, wondering if she was okay. I didn't call her like she asked me to, I didn't text her anything or reply to the texts she sent me. I just wanted to process it before I go talk to her again.

"Come in," I mumbled when I heard someone knock on my door. I was at home now, inside my room and staring blankly at the ceiling. Dad and Mom went in my room. When I saw them, I sat up. Mom sat at the edge of my bed and Dad just stood up. They both gave me a smile and Mom placed her hand on my knee.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Mom asked softly, "For the past two days you've been acting like you're not here. All of us are getting worried."

I ran a hand to my already tousled hair, "I'm fine."

"You don't seem like your fine," Dad said, taking a seat on my computer chair.

I sighed, "She told me, Dad."

Mom looked at me confused, "Who told you what? Is it Quinn? Sweetie, are the two of you fighting?"

Dad placed a hand on Mom's shoulder, "Sarah, I think I could handle this."

Mom nodded, "Okay but it's not like I'm leaving. I want to listen to my son's problem and give him advice. He does need a perspective of a girl."

Mom did have a point so Dad didn't argue with her, "Then what's wrong? I thought you love her."

"I do!" I replied, "It's just that, she was afraid of telling me because I know that she thought I'd only be with her because of who she is."

"Did she really say that?" Mom asked.

I thought back to the conversation with Quinn and then shook my head, "No. She just said she was afraid of how I'd react."

"Then you overreacted," Dad said shaking his head, "And she knew you'd react that way."

I sighed, running my and through my hair yet again, "What am I gonna do?"

Mom laughed at me, "Just talk to her. I think that's what she's waiting for."

Dad looked at me with a smile, "She loves you Sam, Quinn's in love with you, I could see that."

"I could see it too," Mom said smiling at me, "She so in love with you sweetheart, and it doesn't take a fool to notice that you love her too."

I chuckled, "Okay. I'll call her to talk to her."

Dad looked at me as if I was crazy, "Why are you gonna do that when you can just put on jeans and a shirt and then drive to her house and tell her yourself."

I nodded, "Okay, I'll just change."

"And you are gonna help me cook," Mom said dragging Dad to the door. I laughed and once they closed the door shut, I took the picture of Quinn in my nightstand. It wasn't the same picture of her in my office, this one was different. This time, she was wearing a black dress that fit her curves perfectly and her hair was straightened. She was beaming at the camera as always. It was taken at Santana's birthday party three months ago, that night was so fun and full of bliss considering Puck had proposed to Santana that night.

I quickly got dressed, putting on my Bermuda shorts and a black shirt and grabbing my beanie and gray hoodie. I put on my black converse shoes and then grabbed my keys and a box that I had meant to give her earlier before we had the argument. I didn't bother telling Mom and Dad that I was heading out because I knew that they knew that I was heading out. I got in my car and then drove my way to Quinn's house. I saw her lights were on and I casually strode myself to her house. She wasn't in the living room, she wasn't in the kitchen or in her room either. And then out of the corner of my eyes, I saw another room, a faint light glowing below the door. Quinn had told me that this was the room she usually does her photography thing and I knew she was there, I quietly opened the room.

I smiled when I saw her. She looked busy and looked too focus on her work. I smiled, she looked insanely beautiful in the dim yellow light. Her face radiated and glowed with the yellow light illuminating her face.

"Hey."

She turned around, startled with my presence but smiled and her expression looked happy. She walked over to me and kissed me on the cheek. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her, I hugged her tighter and she leaned on my embrace. She wrapped her arms around my waist. We stayed like that for a while, just in each other's arms, just as it was supposed to be.

When we let go, I stared at her eyes, those amazing green eyes that had the slightest streaks of hazel. It was weird, I know but then it was unique and it fitted herself perfectly. She smiled at me and kissed me on the lips this time. I smiled through the kiss, deepening it. I then knew that I missed her so, even if I didn't see her only for two days. I missed the sweet taste of her mouth, the way they moved perfectly against mine, the way her body fit perfectly in mine, just as if we were supposed to be puzzles, I missed her long soft golden hair, her insanely amazing eyes, but most of all, I just missed her.

"I missed you," I whispered once we pulled apart, our foreheads touched and she smiled warmly at me.

She closed her eyes and breathe for a moment, "I missed you too and, and I'm sorry."

I looked at her and then looked around the cramp room, it was filled with pictures, of her, of the others, of me, and of other things that had captured her attention. I looked at her again and caressed her cheek.

"You don't have to be sorry, I overreacted."

"Yea, you did, but," she said and was about to finish her sentence when I stopped her and kissed her lips to shut her up.

"No buts," I whispered to her, "Case closed."

She nodded and then grabbed my hand, "Well, since you are in this room, welcome to my photography room."

I smiled, "I figured that this one was it."

She giggled and then took the photographs that were clipped on a line, she gave it to me, "You look handsome here."

I chuckled and looked at the picture. I looked indeed handsome, she took it at Santana's party. I was wearing a black stripped dress shirt and a black tie. I was only wearing dark denim jeans and my black Vans and the shirt was left un-tucked. I wasn't looking at the camera, it was a candid shot but I looked good.

"Are you giving it to me?"

She scoffed, "No. I'm putting that one in my office."

I chuckled, "Well, alright."

I moved towards her and watched the other pictures that she had. I smiled, they all looked amazing. There were pictures of her, the others me, and then pictures of her family. I took the picture of her family and she looked at me. I looked at her mother and smiled, she had taken a lot of features from her mother. Her brother, Justin, was handsome. His hair was cropped short and like Quinn, it was blonde but a bit darker. His eyes were green too, it resembled emerald. Quinn's sister, Elena, yea, they both looked alike except that Elena's eyes were hazel. I guess maybe that's why Quinn has hazel streaks in her eyes.

"Sam?"

I looked at her and smiled, "You look a lot like your mother."

"Everybody says that."

"But you're more beautiful," I said with a smile.

She rolled her eyes, "That, well, you're the only one who said that."

"I'm the only who told you you're beautiful?"

"No," she said, "But you're the first one to say that I'm more beautiful than my Mom."

I smiled and we both watched all the photographs she had taken. When I looked at the last stock of photos she had, I thought it was done. The two of us were already sitting on the floor, the photographs scattered in front of us. She looked at me and smiled.

"What do you think?" she asked, leaning into my embrace.

I smiled and played with her hair, "You're an awesome photographer. I wonder how you ended up with office work."

She shrugged, "Justin decided to be a lawyer when he went to college, Elena decided on being a doctor, I didn't want neither profession and was thinking of what I would take up in college. When Dad knew about it, he immediately told me to take up business, and so that's how I ended up with office work."

"That's not fair," I stated, "You didn't want business."

She nodded, "At first I didn't, but you just learn to love your profession."

I nodded, "Photographer or business woman, I'll still love you."

She smiled, "I know."

We stayed in the position we were settled for quite a while, her head was leaning on my chest and I was playing with her hair. My back was pressed on the wall, my legs were spread on the floor. My left hand continued playing with her hair and my right hand unconsciously ran to my pocket and I remembered that I had placed something there.

"I got something for you," I whispered and then pulled out the box in my pocket. I smiled and handed it to her. She opened the box and smiled at me. She pulled out a necklace that had a camera as the chain and an S dangling too.

"What's the S and camera for?"

I smiled and took it from her, I unlocked it and she pulled her hair aside as I placed it on her, "The camera, well, I knew you love photography so the camera is the one representing that, the letter S, well, so that when you touch it, you'll think of me."

"Thank you," she smiled and hugged me, "I love you."

I kissed her forehead, "I love you too."

**Woah, thank you so much for the reviews! I appreciate it a lot! Oh and yourfan? Yea, I'm a fan of Quam or Fabrevans but I'm a big fan of Quick too. Happy Easter guys! Hope ya'll would have a good one and would find your Easter eggs. Haha! :]**

**Peace out,**

**Dani**


	19. Eighteen

Eighteen

"Are you sure you want to give me two weeks off?" I asked my Dad again.

He laughed, "Yes son. You've been busy thinking of what scent to make. You need to clear your mind."

"But-,"

"But what?" Dad asked, laughing, "Sam, really, you need to clear your mind so you could achieve the right formula for the scent."

I looked at my Dad and nodded, "Okay."

I went back to my office. It was already past five because when Dad called me, it was about quarter to five. I wondered if Quinn was still waiting for me. I had told her that I'll pick her up five sharp, now I'm late. I quickly grabbed my things and coat and then got in my car. I sped to Quinn's workplace and sighed in relief when I saw her talking to Rachel.

"Quinn."

She turned to me and glared, "You're late."

I sighed. I knew I should've called her. I got out of my car and kissed Rachel's cheek before turning to Quinn. I was about to give her a hug and kiss but she stopped me. She was still glaring at me and was acting so haughty.

"I'm sorry," I said sincerely, "I should've called but Dad called me to his office."

She didn't say anything. She just grabbed her things and turned to me. I looked at her with a pout. She just rolled her eyes and broke out in a smile, "Fine, but next time call me when it happens again."

I smiled and hugged her and then kissed her forehead, "Will do, sweetie."

Rachel gagged from behind us, "Seriously guys."

Quinn raised her eyebrow and turned to her friend, "It's not like you and Finn don't act this sweet."

"Of course we don't."

And then out of the blue, Finn arrived. He had his signature goofy grin plastered on his face. He wrapped his arms around Rachel and she jumped by the contact and then instantly relaxed on his arms. She turned around and gave him a sweet kiss. Before turning back at us and leaning onto his embrace.

I chuckled, "And that wasn't just a proof."

She glared, "Shut up Evans."

"Okay, I'll shut up, Berry."

When she was about to retort, Russell Fabray went out the building. He saw us and walked over to us. I looked at him, and Quinn noticed how tensed I got instantly. She immediately interlaced her hand and mind. She gave it a squeeze, she usually seemed to do that every time I'm tensed or upset or just bottling some emotions.

"Samuel," Russell acknowledged me. He turned to Finn and Rachel and gave them a slight nod, as if acknowledging their presence.

"Mr. Fabray," I replied quietly, giving him a smile though it wasn't that much easy. He didn't trust me with my proposition at first, and even if now that he did, that still doesn't make up for him not trusting me at first. And then Finn and Rachel excused themselves, bidding us was a bit quiet at first, I shifted my weight to my left foot and looked at Russell Fabray. When I thought that he was gonna make a comment about me and Quinn being together or other comment concerning our companies, what he said caught me off guard.

"I'm sorry," he said, his voice soft and fatherly, "I should've trusted you with the proposition you had with me. And I'm sorry I had to get Quinn meddle in this."

I smiled, this time, it was one of my easy going smile, "It's alright Mr. Fabray."

He nodded, "It's just Russell, Samuel. You and Quinn are going out so it's just Russell for you from now on."

"And it's Sam, Samuel is a bit too formal," I replied with a laugh.

Quinn giggled and looked at her Dad, "We better get going Dad."

Russell nodded at his daughter and then looked at me, "Would you like to have dinner with us? I'm sure Judy would want to meet the boy who stole her little girl's heart."

Quinn rolled her eyes and looked at me, "If you don't want to go tonight, Mom would be cool with it but I know she'd schedule it for the next night. I know you're busy so maybe tomorrow night."

I shook my head and looked at Russell, "I'll go."

He smiled and nodded. He then bid us goodbye and Quinn and I got in my car. Once settled inside the car, she looked at me, "I thought you've been busy."

I shrugged, "Dad gave me two weeks off."

She nodded, "Okay," she replied, "We'll get going at around seven-ish, their place is a bit farther than mine."

I nodded and then dropped her off to her place before driving to my place. I took a quick shower and put on a clean pair of boxers, dark navy denim jeans, my red converse and a red plaided shirt. I quickly told Mom where I was going and then got in my car and drove to Quinn's house.

When I arrived at her house, she was already done. I had to laugh, she was wearing a red dress and red ballet flats. Her hair was let down and she had braided a strand. I wasn't laughing because she didn't look good, I was laughing because we matched. She seemed to see it too and found it amusing. We got in my car and then drove to her parent's house. She was right, her parent's place was a bit farther from her place. We arrived at 8:15 and her Dad immediately greeted us.

"Glad you could come," Russell said, patting my back.

I smiled and walked inside their house. Their house wasn't that big, just a tad bit smaller than ours but it's yard, yea, the yard was really big. When I walked inside their house, my eyes immediately set on the big family picture they had placed on the living room. Russell and Quinn's older brother, Justin, was standing up, Russell had a hand on Elena's shoulder while Justin's hand was on Quinn's shoulder. Elena was sitting on the right, their Mom in the middle and Quinn was sitting on the left. They all had big smiles on their faces.

"So you're the Sam Evans my sister talks endlessly about." My attention was immediately diverted and I turned around and my eyes settled on a tall figure. He wasn't as tall as Finn but I think he was just a bit taller than me. His eyes were green, the one that resembled emeralds. His hair was neatly cut, gelled to the side to give him a sophisticated look. He was wearing a nice suit, one that almost resembled one of the suits I had that cost a lot.

"Yea," I replied with a start, "And you're Justin Fabray I presume."

He nodded. Quinn was already nowhere to be seen. I think she was somewhere in their house, talking to her mother or sister or her Dad but I knew that I was alone in the living room with his brother and trust me, I was slightly scared, he is her older brother and considering that I'm an older brother too, I know all about the intimidating and interrogations done by brothers.

"Quinn's with Mom, Mom took her away once she set foot in the house. It's safe to say that she missed her daughter."

I nodded, "Quinn was a bit busy, she said she never really found time to visit."

Justin nodded, "Yea but she still calls every night to assure Mom she's fine. Mom wouldn't believe Dad every time he tells him their younger daughter is fine."

"Hey." We both turned around and saw Quinn and Elena. Quinn gave her brother a hug and Elena smiled and hugged me too, despite that this was the first time we both met.

"Elena," she said smiling. Her smile reminded me of Rachel's smile. It was beaming with confidence. Her hair was tied into a ponytail. She looked tired, must be because of the late night shifts at the hospital but she looked happy nonetheless.

"Samuel," My eyes darted to another figure, well, two figures that had now entered the room. It was Russell and Quinn's mom, Judy. She smiled at me, her hair was a light shade of blonde, and it was tied, just like Elena's except that hers was in a bun.

"Good evening Mrs. Fabray," I said politely.

She gushed, "Good evening to you too, Sam and it's just Judy."

We had dinner after all the introductions. I sat next to Quinn, across from Justin. We prayed before eating, I was used to that considering that's what me and Quinn do when we eat. The food was amazing but it didn't taste as delicious as my Mom's cooking but it was delicious nonetheless. We had conversations here and there and I thanked God they didn't asked me a lot about my family or my work life, must be because they already knew all about it.

After we had our dinner, their servants took our plates and we all began wondering off. Quinn was engaged in a conversation with her mother and Elena, I think it was about the necklace I gave her because I saw her mother gush. I was at their backyard, Russell and Justin engaging me in a conversation. There was silence between the three of us. But then Justin spoke, and that's when the interrogations between the two of us started. I was shifting and very uncomfortable, I wonder if the guys Amber and Destiny brings feel that too when I interrogate them when they're at the house being introduce to us. But then me and Justin fell into an easy conversation about sports and guy stuff.

"I like you," Justin spoke, "I know you'll never hurt my sister."

"I would never dare lay a finger on her," I said softly, "I love her."

"I can see that," Russell said, chiming in our conversation, "And I have to say, she's more happy with you than she was with Brad."

I smiled at that. It seemed amazing to hear it from him considering that he was her father. Justin agreed to and that made me happy. It meant so much that they approved of me being with their daughter or sister in Justin's case. Justin then excused himself from us and went inside the house which left me and Russell. It was silent for a while until he spoke.

"You're really good to her Sam," Russell said, "I know that she's always been a good girl but at least this time, she let herself loose. She may seem carefree but there's a broken girl behind that exterior."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sure she told you about her grandfather," When I nodded, he continued, "I was actually mad at her at that time. I know it wasn't a good thing for me to do but I was a wreck, me and my father had always been close but I knew it wasn't her fault. After that, she started to change, she became the perfect daughter and as pleased as I was, I knew she wasn't comfortable with who she was like. I always knew she was tired of pleasing her father and that she just wanted to be herself. I allowed her to find herself, and she did even if she got stuck in a job with me, she swears she's happy. I thought she was happy, especially when Brad arrived but when they broke up, she was a wreck, crying for hours, she was so broken. And then you came along and in some weird way, she even looked happy that she was and you just gave me my little girl back."

I nodded, then smiled and told him with all sincerity, "I'll do anything for Quinn to be happy."

**Another chapter guys. Dang, I'm on a roll but I'm pretty sleepy right now so yea. I hope you guys would review again and I hope I get more! Now, I'm gonna hit the sack!**

**Peace out,**

**Dani**


	20. Nineteen

Nineteen

Five months had passed.

Yea, I know it was so fast. I could still vividly remember me trying to get her in a date and now, it's been a year since we were together. I know I'm happy, she's happy too, she tells me that and the others openly point that out. For our first anniversary, I got her three gifts, one was a scrapbook I had made. I know, too cliché and you could even say it's kinda gay for a guy to do. But I've been asking her for pictures of her and of us or with the others and even my picture and as always, she was oblivious of what I was gonna do. The second gift, it was inside a velvet box. No, I'm not marrying her today, but someday I will and I'm promising it to her. And the third was a secret but I'm thinking I'm giving her the third one before I give her the second.

When the clock hit five, I then got out of the building and got in my car. I drove to my house first, well, my house, not the one with my parents, _my _house. I had already placed all my things there. It wasn't a big house, well, maybe a bit big for two person to live but I knew she'd love it. It had the white picket fence exterior, the garage was big to fit three cars and there were 3 guest rooms downstairs and 1 room and the master bedroom upstairs. The master bedroom was big and had a bathroom and a walk-in closet. The kitchen was wide and there was also a dining room. The living room was big and I already bought a TV and other electronics and furniture with the help of Mom of course, actually, the two of us designed the interior of the house. There was an attic to and I know Quinn was gonna love it. I had turned the attic into a her photography room. I've already put lines and craft table in it. There were shelves too, so that she could stack her photographs there.

I quickly got in the master bedroom and took a quick shower. I then put on a new pair of white boxers and then put on black denim pants and a light blue dress shirt, as always, I rolled up the sleeves but I put on a black cardigan. I brushed my hair up and I put on my black Vans and then grabbed my car keys and made sure that the gifts were in my possession. The ring and the third gift was in my pocket, and the scrapbook was in my hands. I turned the lock in the house and then drove to Quinn's house.

"Hey," she greeted smiling when she saw me, "Don't you look handsome?"

I smiled and kissed her on the forehead, "You look beautiful."

She smiled and kissed me on the cheek. She indeed looked beautiful. Her hair cascaded down, in curls this time. She had light make-up on and she was wearing a light lavender sleeveless dress. She had put a pink cardigan on and she was wearing purple ballet flats to match. I couldn't help but smile and think how lucky I was to have her as mine.

"You ready?" I whispered, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

She smiled and murmured, "Yea, I'm just gonna give you my gift."

"Sure," I replied, sitting on her couch. I watched her as she went into her room and disappeared and then reappeared again with a box. She smiled at me and handed it to me.

"I didn't really know what to give you," she replied softly, "I hope you like it."

I furrowed my eyebrows and opened the gift. I chuckled when I saw what she gave me. It was a frame. I couldn't help but smile when I saw two picture in it, the first picture was both of us looking at each other and smiling at each other, the other one, we weren't facing the camera but she was leaning her head on my shoulder.

"I don't like it."

She looked down, "I'm sorry, I'll find something else."

I chuckled and placed a thumb on her chin and tilted her head, "I don't like it because I love it."

She broke into a grin and sighed in relief, "You got me there."

I laughed, "Let's go."

She rolled her eyes and we went outside. She locked the door and then the two of us headed to my car. I drove to where I had planned our dinner to be. I had to laugh out loud when I saw the confusion in her eyes when she saw where we were at, it reminded me so much when we had our first date.

"A park?" she asked, "Well, the old park."

I nodded, "Yea."

"We're having our dinner here?" she asked, looking so confused than ever.

"Yes," I replied softly, "And no, Mom didn't cook it, I had someone else cook it though and if you're wondering why it's not a five star restaurant, don't worry, the service is from a five star restaurant, trust me."

"Okay," she mumbled. We both got out of the car but I quickly grabbed the first gift I had for her. She noticed me bringing it but she didn't say anything, instead, she just grabbed my hand and both of us headed down to where I had instructed the workers to place the table.

I smiled when I heard her gasp. In front of us was the old park where there was an old tree. Beside the tree, there was a circular table and it had a candle lit in the middle. There were two plates and two wine glass and a bottle of red wine. There were candles lit everywhere and as we approached, Quinn looked down and saw petals of blue roses scattered on the ground. As we got closer to the table, there were blue roses there too. The workers smiled and at me and I nodded at them, telling them that they did a pretty good job.

"You did all this?" she asked.

I smiled, "Well, they did this but I paid them too."

She laughed, "But you did this…for me."

I kissed her forehead, "I'll do anything for you Quinn."

She smiled and both of us sat down. We chatted a bit, about work, about our lives, about anything, as always. The food arrived at our table and we ate silently, only having a conversation here and there but still enjoying each other's company. When we were done eating, I gave her my gift. I watched her as she slowly opened the wrapper with carefulness, when she saw it, she quickly opened it. I continued watching her as she turned the pages slowly and carefully until she looked up to me and had tears in her eyes.

"You made all this?" she asked in a whisper.

"Yea," I admitted, "I have blisters from the glue gun to prove it."

She stood up and walked to me. I stood up from my seat and she immediately fell into my embrace. She cried softly. I tried my best to comfort her but I didn't really know why she was crying. I rubbed her back, obviously worried about her. She pulled apart and wiped away her tears, she gave me a soft and comforting laugh.

"I'm sorry for crying," she said, "It's just, you gave me something and it's so special and and,"

She was stammering. I never thought I'd hear the day that Quinn Fabray would stammer. I quickly put a finger to her lips and smiled at her, "You're special and I love you. You deserve that."

She nodded and then kissed me. I smiled and then looked at her, "I have more."

"More what?" she whispered, leaning onto my chest.

"More surprises for you."

She shook her head, and motioned to the scrapbook and our dinner, "This was surprise enough."

I nodded, "I know but it's just the beginning," I told her, giving her my infamous Sam Evans' crooked grin, "What do you say we ditch this place?"

When she was about to protest, I quickly scooped her up bridal style. She kicked and protested but giggled nonetheless. I put her in my car and put a seatbelt on her and kissed her forehead. I then got in my side of the car and then drove to the house. Once we were in the driveway, she looked at me confused when she saw the house.

"What's this?" she asked.

"A house," I replied nonchalantly. She gave me a look, and I chuckled, "I bought a house."

She nodded with a smile, "Well, it looks pretty cool."

I smiled, "Wanna check it out?"

She nodded and then both of us got inside my new house. She checked out the entire place, even all the guest rooms. She approved my choice of house but still said that I should've chosen a smaller one considering I'll be the only one living in the house. I smiled.

"What makes you think I'm living here all alone?" I asked her, my eyebrows furrowed together, faking confusion.

She shrugged, "Oh, I didn't thought Amber and Ethan were living with you."

"They're not."

"Then?"

I smiled and pulled out one of the boxes in my pocket, before letting her see it, I told her, "I could use some company. Your company."

She blinked, "Are you?"

I chuckled, "Will you live with me?"

"But my house…"

"I know you pay rent Quinn, and wouldn't it be better if we live together from now on?"

"It would be better," she said with a smile and then she circled her arms on my neck and kissed me on the cheek, "Of course I'll be your company."

"Good," I said, "Because I don't want to tear down the photography room."

Her eyes shined with delight when I said that. Without her asking, I led her to the photography room. The light there was dim, just like in her old photography room except that it was wider. She smiled and hugged me tightly.

"Thank you," she murmured.

I chuckled bit didn't say was a bit silence for a while. I watched her as she silently checked out every detail in the photography room. I had to smile widely, she looked happy and radiant and beautiful. Her eyes then rested to the window that was in the attic, where there was a bedlike thing that I had filled with pillows. She sat down and stared at the nighttime sky. I then felt the weight of the last box in my pocket. I took a deep breath.

"Quinn?" She turned around and raised her eyebrows. I then knelt on the ground and she looked at me with wide eyes. She was about to say something but nothing came out, I laughed and opened the box, "It's not what you're thinking Quinn, this is a promise ring. It will symbolize my promise for you that I will never leave you, I'll never hurt you, I'll stay true to you and I will always, always love you."

She blinked, "Sam, this is, this is so much."

I stood up and took her hand, "I'll give you anything. I love you Quinn, I always will," I then slipped the ring on her ring finger and kissed her hand. She smiled and hugged me tightly. I kissed her head and murmured to her, "I'm gonna marry you one day, I promise."

Even if I couldn't see her face, I knew she smiled, "And I promise to say yes."

**Thanks for the reviews guys! There's more drama in the next chapters, like real drama. It made me hate myself for even writing those chapter, or one specific chapter but I hope you guys would still like it and review it.**

**Peace out,**

**Dani**


	21. Twenty

Twenty

My life was perfect.

I had finished the scent, well, not all of it. I only finished one thought. The second, I'm still working on it. The first one, I already passed it to my Dad and he approved it. I had already chosen what bottle to put the first one in, and what color. It was green, almost had the slightest twinge of yellow or brown, just like Quinn's eyes. Yea, I loosely based my scent on Quinn, it even smelled like her. It smelled like strawberries and had the slightest hint of vanilla in it. Dad liked it, Quinn was honored with it, and I loved it. It reminded me so much of her.

Quinn Fabray.

I must admit, as gay as it may sound for me to say, she made my life perfect, my it worthwhile. She was by far the most amazing girlfriend ever, the amazing partner, the amazing significant other, the amazing best friend. I'm in love with her, so much that sometimes I look like a sick puppy, even worse, I look like Finn being so in love with Rachel in high school till now. Puck and Artie says I'm whipped but Mike and Finn says otherwise.

Quinn and I had a thrilling three months. Yea, three months had just passed with us living together. I don't know which I loved more, waking up next to her every morning and watching her sleep like an angel or sleeping beside her feeling the warmth of her skin radiate to me. I guess I could say both. We were so happy, our relationship was exhilarating. And yea, we even made love quite a few times.

I smiled, thinking back to our first time doing it. It was just an ordinary Sunday night, we snuggled in our bed watching TV. I don't really know what happened, at first we were just making out, next she was tugging on my shirt and then the next, I was telling her if she was sure and then when she nodded, the night turned into a complete bliss.

"Quinn, why do you really have to buy all of these things?" I asked her, trying to balance all the shopping bags in my hands. Quinn laughed at me and shrugged.

"Well, Santana's last night as a bachelorette is a week away; I want to find the best dress."

I looked at her with bewilderment, "Then why do you have to buy every dress of almost the entire stores?"

She laughed, "Because I need to silly."

I rolled my eyes, I will never get why girls are obsessed with shopping so much. It was a pretty good Saturday afternoon, I had taken the afternoon off to accompany Quinn with shopping because there wasn't anything going on at work so Dad had allowed me to go shopping with Quinn. Me and Quinn have been at the mall for almost two hours and for those hours, I think we already got in to every store in this mall.

"Can we rest?"

"Would you quit whining?" she said, grabbing a light green dress that I know she would look lovely in.

I groaned and she sighed. She put the dress back and walked towards me. She ran her hand through my hair and gave me a quick peck, "After this, I promise we'll go eat."

I nodded, "Okay."

I sat at a small sofa and shuffled with the bags. Why did she have to buy so much? I think this is what Puck means when he and Santana goes out shopping except that he doesn't really whine much about the bags but he whines because he had to pay for the things, well, only half but he still complains. With Quinn, she wouldn't even allow me to buy her even one dress, saying that she could pay for it herself.

"Okay, I'm done," Quinn said. I nodded and was about to reach the bag that she had just purchased but she quickly pulled it away and smile, "Don't worry, I got it. Your hands are already full."

I nodded and then the two of us exited the shop. We strolled for a little bit, and even if my hands were full, I carried all the bags with my left hand and then grabbed her hand with my right one, I interlaced it and she looked at me confused.

"I thought your hands were full."

I shrugged, "Yea but I wouldn't dare pass up an opportunity for holding your hand."

She rolled her eyes, "Well, aren't you a sweetheart."

"I know."

She laughed and then pointed to the ice cream parlor, "How about having ice cream?"

I nodded, "Sure."

We took a seat at the corner and placed all the things she had bought there. I then took a seat across from her and watched her as she focused herself with the menu. She had tied her hair into a ponytail and she was wearing a white dress, actually, she always wore dresses and put cardigans on sometimes and paired them off with either flats or pumps. Whatever she wears, I know she'll always look beautiful, she could wear a jumpsuit and I wouldn't notice the difference.

"What would be your order miss?" A waiter asked us smiling bashfully at Quinn. I groaned on the inside, every guy always managed to hit on her because they always thought I was her brother not her boyfriend. Jerk.

"Umm, coffee ice cream please," Quinn said quietly and then turned to me, "What would you want baby?"

I couldn't help but chuckle when the waiter's smile faltered, "Vanilla."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Okay, so I guess that's our order," she said to the waiter and then she turned to me, "I'm just gonna go to the restroom."

"Take your time babe," I replied.

Me and the waiter watched as she disappeared into the ladies room. The waiter turned to me and shook his head, "You got a keeper there."

"I know."

He smiled and then left to get what we had ordered. A few minutes later, Quinn came back. She sat on her seat and smiled at me. The two of us then started talking about Puck and Santana's wedding. It turned out that Puck's cousin couldn't come on because he had to catch a flight to Toronto and wouldn't arrive till two months later and Puck's wedding would be next month and so I ended up filling his spot on being groomsmen, I didn't mind really because I was partnered up with Quinn.

Our orders came and the two of us started digging in our ice cream. When I looked up, Quinn giggled and I looked confused. But she looked really cute when she was laughing, even if she's laughing at me.

"What's so funny?" I asked when she finally controlled her laughter.

"You have ice cream on your nose," she replied and took a napkin and wiped it away.

"Thanks," I murmured, smiling at her.

"Why do you always pick vanilla?" she asked randomly.

I shrugged, "It's my favorite. Why do you always choose different flavors?"

She shrugged, "I like different."

I didn't ask her further. I knew she liked different and I knew her favorite flavor was always chocolate. I knew everything about her now yet sometimes she surprises me. I guess she'll always be like that, unpredictable, different.

"Is it really you?" I heard a voice from behind me. It was like a bit soprano and squeaky but it had a slight twang in it that anybody could adore, "Sam Evans!"

I turned around and froze. My eyes set into a pair of familiar ice blue ones. I blinked, hoping that she wasn't real, that she wasn't in front of me, that she wasn't making her way to us. I glanced at Quinn and she casted me a confused look. I turned around and tried my best to remain calm when all I wanted was to leave or to tell her to leave. I didn't want to face her, I didn't wanna even see her ever again.

"Bree," I whispered when she was closed to me, to us.

From the corner of my eyes, I saw Quinn looked agape at Bree. I took a deep breath and looked at Bree. She had her easy going smile but if you knew her, you'd know it was fake. She's been faking that smile ever since she was in high school and with so many practice, she managed to pull it off with ease and perfection.

"Oh it's so good to see you," she said giving me a hug. I didn't hug her back, I was still shock to even see her.

I didn't crack a smile, instead I just stared at her. Her hair was still the same fiery red when I last saw her but it was straight instead of its usual curls. Her lips still remained its perfect pout and her eyes still managed to resemble gray.

I looked at Quinn who seemed in shock as I was. I scratched my neck nervously glancing at the two of them, "Bree. It's umm, good to see you to."

She smiled, "How have you been?"

"I've been good," I replied quietly and then looked at Quinn, "Oh um, this is Quinn, my girlfriend."

Bree looked at her and I swear I saw her frown a bit before she plastered that fake smile on her face, "Bree Dawson."

She extended her hand to Quinn. Quinn looked at her and took a glance at me, I gave her an encouraging nod, "Quinn Fabray."

Bree nodded, "Oh, you're the Quinn Fabray."

Quinn smiled even though its faltering a bit, "Yea, that's me."

And then there was silence. I shifted uncomfortably in Bree's gaze. When Bree shifted her gaze, she looked at Quinn. Quinn stared right back at her and I could feel the awkward tension building up. I knew Bree was analyzing Quinn, and I knew by the looks of it, she was about to make a comment about Quinn and with the years that I've known her, it would be a rude comment.

"We better go," I said quietly and both their attention turned to me, "It's nice seeing you Bree."

I then grabbed the bags and took Quinn's hand and the two of us exited the ice cream parlor without looking back at the redhead who's eyes were fixed on us. I could feel Quinn being tensed. I didn't let go of her hand until the two of us were at the parking lot.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"She's beautiful," she said quietly, in a voice that was barely audible.

I sighed, I knew she was in shock in seeing my ex but I also knew that she was a bit intimidated by Bree. Who wouldn't be? That girl is the most crazy bitch I ever knew. I placed all the things she had bought in the car and I gave her a hug. She leaned onto my embrace, I stroked her hair and whispered.

"Don't worry. You are the only beautiful girl in my life and not even she can replace you."

**Okay. Bree is back ladies and gents! Hahaha! What's her agenda? I wonder. Hope I get reviews guys because this is my second post for today. ;]**

**Peace out,**

**Dani**


	22. Twenty One

Twenty-One

"She's back?" Finn asked surprised. It was Monday morning and I was at the office, Finn and the other guys decided to swing by because they had nothing better to do, well, except Artie, he had work, even Blaine and Kurt were here.

Kurt looked up to me from filing his nails, "So how does, she like look?"

I straightened my tie, thinking back to Saturday afternoon, "The same, except no more curls."

"Wait, who is this Bree chick?" Puck asked, chiming in our conversation.

"Yea," Blaine added, "You guys have been talking about her for hours."

"Bree Dawson," Mike said, "Sam's ex."

"Cheerleader at McKinley high, the it girl, queen bitch, miss popular and the one who always managed to snag the fashionista award from me."

"And Rachel's worst enemy," Finn added.

Puck turned to me, "Your ex?"

I nodded, "Yes."

"Wait, how come she's Rachel's enemy?" Blaine asked, "If you and Rachel are friends and she's your girlfriend."

"Rachel was my friend inside the choir room," I replied, "Outside, we never really interacted much because Bree would kill me if she saw me talking to RuPaul."

"Sam was like a lost puppy when it came to Bree," Kurt said, "As he is now when it comes to Quinn."

"Wait, wait, wait, hold up," Puck said shaking his head. All our attention focused on him, "When you saw Bree, you were with Quinn. What happened?"

The tone when Puck asked me what happened was more like a demand that a question. In his gaze, I could see that he wanted to know what went down between the two girls. The others attention was already diverted to me. I shifted in their gazes.

"Nothing," I replied, "I introduced Quinn to Bree and Bree gave her the once over and then we left."

"What did Quinn say? When Bree was no longer in hearing distance."

"She said that she was beautiful."

Puck shook his head slightly, "Translation, she's more beautiful than me."

I looked at Puck, "How do you know that?"

"I grew up with Quinn. I know everything that girl thinks."

Silence took its place as I don't know what to respond to what Puck said. Quinn was intimidated by Bree? Why? She's far more beautiful than her, inside and out, trust me. I pondered for quite some time as the others were quiet too. And then all our attention snapped to the door when someone came in.

My eyes rested into those unmistakable ice blue orbs. She gave me a smile but I didn't even crack a smile at her. I didn't wanna see her while she was back in town, I wanted to avoid her as much as possible but right now, avoiding would be an understatement.

"Well, isn't this a little bit of a reunion?" she said with a smirk, "Hey Hummel, still wearing those Marc Jacobs? Thought they were last season."

Kurt glared, "It's not nice seeing you again Dawson."

"I love the homecoming committee right now," Bree said shaking her head. She walked over to Finn and gave him a hug, Finn being the nice guy as he is, hugged him back, "Hey quarterback."

"It's nice seeing you again Bree," Finn said with a bright smile. I chuckled when I heard Puck mutter 'dork'. Bree gave Mike a smile, Mike didn't do anything, he just stared at her, seemingly shock to even see her.

"Sammy, dearest," she purred, walking over to me. She turned my seat and ran a finger on my polo, "How about we catch up?" she asked and then whispered huskily on my ear, "Like old times?"

When I was seventeen and when does that to me, I would either get a hard on or make out with her but now that I'm twenty-six and completely in love with a certain golden blonde girl, it didn't have the same effect on me like it did six years before.

"No," I replied curtly, "You can exit the way you entered now Bree."

"Oh," Bree said, sitting on my desk and surprised by my reaction, "I thought you'd be ecstatic to see me."

I rolled my eyes and replied sarcastically, "Oh, I'm thrilled."

"Nobody wants you here Bree," Kurt said with a smirk.

Bree rolled her eyes, being the bitch she always was, she didn't give a damn about what Kurt or I just said. She smiled at all of us bashfully, happy that she was surrounded by testosterone, well, except for Kurt and Blaine but both of them are still guys, physically.

"Shut up porcelain," Bree said and then pouted at all of us, "I thought you all would be happy for my comeback."

"Well, we're not," Finn said, his nice guy appearance already gone once he finally processed anything. Finn was a cool friend and all but you gotta admit, he's not the brightest bulb in the box at times and he's a pretty nice guy, too nice actually.

Bree rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Puck and Blaine. Puck gave her a once over and quickly shaking his head, as if he was saying that this girl right before us just screamed head bitch all over. Well, he was right. Blaine took Kurt's hand, seeing as he was glaring immensely at Bree. Bree looked shock when she saw that Blaine took Kurt's hand, by the look on her face, I knew she was wondering how Kurt managed to get someone like Blaine.

"Do you want me to show you the exit, Bree?" I asked her, snapping her right out of her thoughts.

She rolled her eyes, "What's wrong with just catching up Sammy dearest?" she asked me, a smirk appearing on her face and she purred seductively, "You didn't mind catching up with me before, you know."

"No," I growled, "Leave."

She rolled her gray eyes again and sat down on my desk then her eyes rested to the pictures frames that settled on my desk. There were already like, three picture frames of the two of us, one picture of me and my family, two picture frames of me and two frames of just her. The one with the two of us looking at each other, her anniversary gift to me, the third one was taken by Puck, it was just a normal day at Artie's place and we were grilling steaks, well, Puck was because me and Quinn were trying to make sandwiches but we ended up having a food fight with each other. I had already taken my shirt off but my hair was still greasy with mustard making it more yellow while she had ketchup all over her dress and hair. Puck saw that it was a picture perfect moment because while we tried to wash the mess from ourselves, she forgot that there was a step and I had to hold her to stop her from tripping, she was laughing and her head was thrown back. The next frame held the picture of me and my family, Quinn had taken the picture while we were all beaming at her and sitting on the couch. The next two pictures was mine and Quinn had taken it. The last two frames held Quinn's picture. The first one was her wearing my jacket and the second one was her looking lost in thought and she wasn't looking at the camera, but she was still beautiful.

I stood up and straightened my shirt and then grabbed Bree by the arm, "You need to leave Bree."

She shook her head, "No, Sam. I came here to talk to you."

"But I don't want to talk to you," I hissed.

She didn't say anything but she just stayed there. I looked at the others and they gave me a look that said to get her out. I dragged her by the arm and pulled her out. I then pulled her to the elevator and punch in the G that meant ground floor.

"Why are you acting like this Sam?" she asked glaring at me, "Just ditch the blonde and we'll have our happily ever after."

"She's not just a blonde Bree, she's Quinn Fabray," I said glaring right back at her, "And I love her."

She shook her head, "You don't love her. Last time I checked, you were in love with me."

"I wasn't in love with you," I spoke with my voice so cold, too cold, "I lusted for you because you satisfied my teenage hormones."

She rolled her eyes, "You don't even know what love is."

"Yes, I do," I replied, "That's why I love Quinn."

She shook her head, her red locks blinding me for a second, "She's just a replacement for me Sam. Now, I'm back."

"I love her," I repeated, "She's not a replacement because she's the real deal for me."

"I want you back."

I scoffed. She wanted me back? Wasn't she the one who broke it off with me for that Brandon guy? Now she wanted me back? Hell to the no. She was the one who broke it off, now that I finally got my life the way I had planned it to be, now that I finally met the girl of my dreams, she's saying she wants me back?

"Go to hell," I hissed.

"They wouldn't need me there, I hear they couldn't handle too much hotness anymore," she said haughtily.

I rolled my eyes, expecting that comeback from her already. And when she said it, I knew she didn't change, that she was still the Bree I had known since high school. Her eyes were fixed on mine and I wondered why I even liked her eyes, yea, they were unique but they only held the ice blue spectrum that only managed to resemble gray but Quinn's eyes were far more unique than hers considering that those insanely amazing green eyes had the lightest tint of hazel that made it hard not to look away.

"Just leave Bree," I said looking at her, "And never come back."

"I'll leave Samuel," she said glowering at me, "But I doubt I won't come back. You do know that when I want something, I'll have it."

"Goodbye Bree."

I watch the elevator close and I sighed in relief. I didn't want her to come back, I didn't want her to ruin my life, the way it is right now. I didn't want to ruin my relationship with Quinn because I know that it'll ruin my whole existence. As much as I love my work and the company, it would fall down in my hands when Quinn won't be mine. But for now, I wish that she wouldn't come back. But I knew Bree all too well and she was right, when she wants something, she'll have it. Only difference with what she wants now is, I don't want her because I have and love Quinn.

**Uh-oh, looks like Bree wants our Sammy back. I hope she doesn't meddle with Quinn, or maybe she will? Thanks for the reviews! Hope I get more. Now I'm off to finish watching Gossip Girl.**

**Peace out,**

**Dani**


	23. Twenty Two

Twenty-Two

It's been a week since I last saw Bree and I'm glad that she didn't show up but if she did, I'd drag her to the hell that she had came from. Today was Sunday and we were at the beach, the one that we always went to. Quinn was with Santana and the other girls and Kurt, talking and laughing while setting up our lunch while us guys were happily enjoying our game of beach volleyball.

"Bam!" I screamed when Blaine didn't hit back my hit. I high-fived Puck who was smirking at our opponents. I was on Puck's team and Finn and Blaine were our opponents. Artie was the one doing our scores and Mike was sub.

"Guys, lunch!" Rachel called out, halting our game.

Finn immediately ran to her and draped his arms around her small shoulders. Puck chuckled and pulled on his shirt while I just grabbed my shirt and rolled down Artie's wheelchair. Quinn and Brittany greeted us, Brittany took Artie's wheelchair from me and wheeled him to the table while Quinn gave me a hug.

"You were amazing out there," she said smiling.

I smiled and kissed her head, "Of course I was. I am your man."

"Ugh you guys are sickening," Rachel said, gagging at us.

"It's not like you and Frakenteen aren't," I said laughing.

Finn chuckled and sat down beside his girlfriend, me and Quinn sat across from them and Quinn led the prayer, as always. After that, we all dug in the meal that the girls had prepared. Puck and Santana's wedding was two weeks away and we were all excited, Puck tried to look cool but we could see through his façade. Santana acted the way girls acted when they were about to get married, down-right excited.

"I can't wait to see my goddaughter!" Quinn exclaimed giddily as I interlaced my hand on hers under the table.

I leaned onto her ear and whispered, "I can't wait to see _our _children."

"Sweetness alert, alert, alert!" Puck said smirking at the two of us, "Did ya think I wouldn't hear that?"

Quinn glared at him, "Stop eavesdropping in our conversation Noah."

Santana laughed and said, "Wow, I would love to see little blondes running around the beach well, with my little ones too."

"Yea," Puck said, "Before you two get kids, me and San would already have a dozen."

"Zip it Noah," Santana said, glaring at her fiancé playfully.

Puck rolled his eyes and then turned to Quinn, "What makes you think you'll be one of the godparents of my son, Q?"

Quinn smirked, "Because if you wouldn't make me one then you couldn't have a son."

"Oh, burn!" I said as me and the others laugh, even Santana laughed when Puck's face paled.

"Shut up," Puck growled at the others but a smile still managed to break free from his lips.

Rachel laughed, "You gotta admit Puck that was funny!"

"What was so funny, RuPaul?" a voice asked, "Your face or that manhands of yours?"

My eyes quickly snapped to where the voice was. I glared at her, what was she even doing here? How did she even know that we were here? I felt Quinn begin to tense beside me, I saw Puck glaring at Bree, Brittany looked confused, Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Artie, Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, Finn and even Santana joined me and Puck into glaring at her.

"What are you doing here Bree?" I growled at her. Despite Quinn being tense, she put a hand on my shoulder, trying to calm me down, it did.

"Didn't I say I'll be back?" she smirked, "I did say I wanted you."

Before I could make a retort, Rachel beat me to it, igniting one of those Rachel Berry speeches yet again, "What are you even doing here Bree? Last time I had checked, you had fled to another state after leaving poor Sam heartbroken, or he thought he was broken. And you're saying you want him? Are you joking? What kind of guy would take a bitch like you back? You nothing but a pathetic little slut who's been letting guys get into her pants so that she could have enough money to straighten her ridiculous red hair."

I stared at Rachel agape. I glanced at Quinn and she was mirroring the same expression as mine as she looked at her best friend. It was silent for a few seconds until Kurt spoke, "Preach!"

Bree, being the bitch that she was, was not backing down especially if it's a fight with Rachel Berry, "Oh, I always thought that you'd be stuck in New York as miserable as you are without a man but I guess where you are now is even better, you're stuck at Lima as a loser. Lima loser!"

"Woah, don't talk to my girlfriend like that," Finn said, getting into defensive boyfriend mode.

"Just leave us be Bree. We don't want to do anything with you and I'm sure as hell that Sam doesn't want you back," Artie said.

"Shut up Wheels," Bree hissed.

And then that ignited her into a fight with Brittany which got her into a fight with Santana and then Puck and then everyone else besides me and Quinn. Quinn just stayed silent and continued glaring at Bree, if looks could kill, I'll be glad because Bree would probably be dead right now because Quinn glared at her too much.

"Okay, guys enough!" I shouted, getting a bit annoyed by so much yelling.

Bree sighed happily, "I knew you'd always defend me Sam!"

I looked at her and gave her a disgusting look before standing up, "What gave you the thought that I'd defend you? I only told them to shut up so that I could tell you to leave."

Bree didn't seem to hear me, instead, she walked to me and wrapped her arms to me. I quickly pulled away and glared at her, "Oh, Sammy, I know you're shy and all and care for that stinking blonde's feelings but I know you're just saying and doing that so that she wouldn't get hurt."

I looked at her in complete and utter disbelief, "I wouldn't dare hurt her because _I love her_. Don't you get it Bree? I love her. Her and not you."

"She just got you wrapped around her little finger," Bree said shaking her head.

"Would you just please stop?" Quinn said, finally saying something. She stood up and came in between me and Bree. She turned to Bree, "Will you please just leave Bree? Nobody wants you here!"

Bree looked at her up and down, "If you weren't here, blonde princess, Sam would already be in my car and we'll be off to LA."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Maybe in your dreams Bree. I love Sam and he loves me."

"Oh would you quit with your little Disney fantasy?"

"And would you quit chasing after Sam and go back to the hellhole that you came from?" Quinn snapped back and for a second, I forgot how bitchy she could get when she's frustrated or mad or upset. I couldn't help but smile, knowing that she could defend herself from someone like Bree.

"Oh feisty aren't you?" Bree retorted, "I never thought Daddy's little girl could be so, so bitchy."

"Oh, you don't even know half of what I could do or say," Quinn said shaking her head, glaring at Bree.

"Hmm, but you are nothing compared to me," she said, "You're just my replacement."

The way Bree said it made me want to punch her, good thing Mom taught me good morals and to never hit a girl. I was about to say something but someone put a hand on my shoulder, I turned around and saw Santana. I gave her a confused look.

"She can take her," she whispered. I nodded hesitantly, and then turned my attention to the two girls.

"You're right," Quinn said, "I am nothing compared to you."

Bree laughed, "I knew it."

"I'm better than you," Quinn said the ice bitch smirk plastered on her face, "And me a replacement? Dear, I don't let myself be a replacement because I am better than just being someone's rebound girl."

Bree glared, lost for words but I knew her all too well, she was gonna say something that could either be offending or be an insult, "You're pathetic."

Those two words made me want to burst out laughing. You're pathetic? That's all she could say or come up with? I saw Quinn smirk and fold her arms with pride, knowing that she had gotten under her skin.

"Me? Pathetic?" Quinn asked, her voice cold, "I'm not the one who's chasing after a guy who is already committed to someone else and is perfectly happy and by the looks of it, you are the one who's making that feeble attempt."

I knew that by then, it was already the winning shot. Bree was already lost for words to retort at Quinn and by the look on her face, she was surprised by the way Quinn could retort something like that to her. She glowered at her haughtily and huff.

"This isn't the end, Fabray," she told Quinn icily before turning around to leave us.

Quinn laughed, "Oh, bring it on Dawson."

When Bree disappeared from our sight, I quickly picked Quinn up and spun her around. She giggled and when I put her down, I smashed my lips on hers. She responded eagerly and placed her arms on my neck while my arms found its way around her waist.

"Okay, too much guys!" Mercedes said laughing.

Me and Quinn pulled away and I rested my forehead on hers smiling, I whispered, "You were amazing."

She rolled her eyes, "That was just a warm up. I finally know how to get through that girl's skin."

Puck cheered from beside us, "Yea! My badass-ness finally rubbed on you Q!"

"Is badass-ness even a word Noah?" Quinn asked, smiling at her best friend.

"But you were pretty amazing Quinn, I never thought you could be as cold as she," Tina said.

"Well, Quinn was head bitch at our school," Santana said laughing, "Apart from me, she can say pretty vicious words."

Quinn laughed, "What can I say? I needed to, nobody steals my man."

I smiled and kissed her. I knew the others were watching us but I ignored them and they allowed us to make out until Artie hollered, "Enough guys, we don't wanna see little blondes this early."

I chuckled and pulled away and leaned my head against Quinn again, I whispered to her, "Your man would never allow himself to be stolen."

**Alright. Another chapter update and the story is nearing its end to give ya'll the heads up. I'm hoping for more reviews guys. Like really. Well, hope you guys enjoy this.**

**Peace out,**

**Dani**


	24. Twenty Three

Twenty- Three

It was Saturday and I had work as always. I was at my office, staring blankly at my watch, waiting for it to tick five to I could see Quinn again. Yes, I may have seen her this morning but I don't know, I just can't seem to get enough of that girl, especially after her kiss of goodbye to me this morning. I gotta admit, the kiss was pretty hot and I can't help but let it replay in my mind over and over again.

We hadn't kissed like that for a while, maybe because of our frustration with Bree. After the day at the beach, Bree had been showing up a lot. I'm not happy with it, neither was Quinn especially since Bree was showing up at her work. She would show up at exactly five, when I fetch Quinn. She would just go there to exchange vicious words with Quinn and I would end up either listening to them or I would scream to her that she should leave. If she wasn't just a girl, I would've punch her already but my parents taught me good morals.

I knew that Quinn was fed up with her already, sometimes, she would tell me at night that she can't take it anymore. She'll end up crying in my arms saying that she doesn't want exchanging vicious words with Bree or being her bitchy self because she doesn't like being a bitch. I kept assuring her that one day Bree would be gone and we would go back with what our lives used to be and then I'll keep my promise to her that we'll be married one day, that she would be walking on the altar wearing the most beautiful wedding dress and I'll be at the end, looking as handsome as I am, wearing a tux and we'll be joined into holy matrimony. It calms her down of course, but I know that Bree was always plaguing in her mind.

Like Quinn, I wanted Bree gone too. I don't want to see another fight between her and Quinn even if seeing her falter makes me laugh and crack up. I just don't like comforting Quinn every time she cries to me at night complaining about Bree. Quinn looked so broken and hurt and I can't take it seeing her like that. She knows that I would never allow myself to go back to Bree but I know that even if I assured her that, she knows how manipulative Bree was. That was why I wanted Bree long gone in our lives, because with her in the picture, me and Quinn would never be happy because even if we wake up next to each other each morning, we know that she'll be there, making our day miserable at the end.

"Hey."

I looked up and saw Dad, "Oh, hey Dad."

"Steven says Bree's back?"

I nodded and sighed, "Yes."

Dad nodded, "Quinn doing okay with it?"

"I honestly don't know Dad," I replied, "With Bree, she's this strong girl but at home, she cries to me saying she can't take it."

"You have to protect her, son," Dad said, "You love her."

"I'm trying Dad."

Dad gave me a stern look, "Try harder or you'll lose her when she cracks."

I sighed as I watched Dad exit my office. I don't know what he meant, I love Quinn, she loves me, isn't that enough? I glanced at my watch and saw that it was already five. I quickly put my jacket on and then quickly exited the building and drove to the Fabray's industry. I sighed when I saw Bree there, waiting patiently for Quinn to exit the building so they could have another facedown.

"Don't you ever get tired Bree?" I asked her, approaching her.

She shrugged, "I'm just waiting for blondie to crack and so I can have you again because you refuse to be with me."

"I don't want to be with you," I said, punctuating each word.

"Sam," she said, "You belong with me. Not with a blonde girl who tries her very best to impress her Daddy."

"At least my father loves me," I heard Quinn's voice. I turned around and met her eyes, she gave me a look and by the looks of it, she was tired of fighting and putting up with Bree, "Why don't you just leave Bree?"

"And what, let you steal my man?" Bree said, scoffing haughtily, "No way blondie."

"When will you ever get it in that little red head of yours that Sam loves me?" Quinn said, her voice showing frustration.

"And when will you get it in that little blonde head of yours that he doesn't belong to you?" Bree shot back.

"You are so frustrating," Quinn said, I could feel the frustration and anger bottling up inside her.

"And you're not?" Bree said shaking her head, "He doesn't belong with you blondie."

"And he belongs with you?" Quinn asked, I could see tears streaming down her face. I knew that she was already tired, tired of fighting with Bree, "I'm done playing this game with you Bree. Sam's not a price! If you want him, then it's his choice because I am done with this!"

I watched as Quinn got inside my car, sending me a look that she said that we should go home now. I quickly obliged, giving Bree a glare. She just smirked at me, knowing that she finally managed to make Quinn crack up. I sighed and got in the car, speeding back to our home.

The ride was silent, Quinn didn't say a word, she even turned off the stereo. She just kept looking outside the window, leaning her head on the window, and trying to wipe and stop the tears from falling from her eyes. When we finally reached home, I parked the car in our garaged and looked at her, not unlocking the locks from the car until she looked straight back at me.

I wish she didn't. Her eyes displayed everything that screamed pain and frustration and hurt and love. I tried to reach my hand to wipe away the tears that had gathered in her eyes. She turned away, not allowing me to reach her.

"Please say something," I said softly, not looking at her again, afraid that when I see the look on her face, I would crack.

"Unlock the door please," she whispered. Even her voice displayed the frustration and anger and pain that she was bottling inside of her.

I did as she told me and she quickly grab her back and dashed inside. I sighed and ran a hand on my hair. I, too, was frustrated. I went inside and went to our room. Normally, I would throw my jacket on our bed and take my shoes and sock off and then hug her and kiss her to soothe her but today wasn't any normal day because today, I was so confused as to why Quinn was in our closet, putting all her clothes inside her luggage. I stood there, blinking and trying to think that this was all a dream, this shouldn't be happening, this _couldn't _be happening. Not now, not any day.

"What are you doing?" I asked when I finally found my voice to speak.

She looked at me with her tear stricken face, "I give up, Sam. I can't do this anymore."

"Is this what you meant when you said that you were done?" I asked her, hoping that she would smile and shook her head.

To my dismay, she sat down on the cold floor and buried her head in her hands, "I'm sorry Sam. I just can't take it anymore."

I quickly dashed to her side. I rubbed her back and hugged her tight, trying to stop my own tears from falling, "Didn't I tell you that she'll be gone one day and we could continue with our lives?"

"Yes," she whispered, "But when Sam?"

Honestly, I didn't know what to answer her. I didn't know what to say. I don't know when Bree would leave us alone and I found out that that assurance, that promise to her, was a promise that had a possibility that would never come true, especially now.

"We can do this Quinn," I told her, "You just, you just have to be stronger. I love you."

"I love you too," she replied, her eyes meeting mine, "But is our love enough?"

"Don't say that," I whispered, "Of course, our love is enough."

She pulled away from my embrace and stood up, wiping away her tears again, "It isn't. Every day, I wake up wanting to just feel your arms around me, feeling that everything would be alright in the world but every time that I could feel you next to me, I could feel that you're slipping away, that Bree is winning."

"She's not winning," I told her, "We just have to be stronger."

"I'm tired of being stronger!" she explained, "I'm tired Sam. Don't you get it? Every time Bree tells me that you belong with her, I find myself believing her every time."

I shook my head, standing up, "I belong with you Quinn. Only you!"

"No, you don't. I've seen the photographs of the two of you. You were happy with her."

"I wasn't!" I argued, "I lusted after her."

She didn't seem to believe every word I said. She just zipped her luggage and trotted downstairs, me chasing after her. I can't believe this is happening. Bree had gotten under her skin, she had gotten to that broken girl underneath her. I ran a hand through my hair, it was already tousled this time, consider how many times I've been running my hand through it.

"This is enough Sam," Quinn whispered, "I guess this is goodbye."

"This isn't goodbye Quinn!" I said completely exasperated, "The only goodbye that's gonna happen is our goodbye to Bree."

"When?" she asked, her voice cold this time, "You keep telling me that one day she will be gone but when is that day gonna happen, Sam? When will I walk down that aisle with you waiting for me at the end? When will she ever stop plaguing in both our minds Sam? Answer me."

I was lost for words. I didn't know what to say. For the first time in my life, I didn't know what to say to her, I didn't know what words to comfort her because I don't know when Bree would be gone. All I knew was that I love her.

"Please don't leave me." I whispered, letting the tears from my eyes fall this time.

"I'm sorry Sam," she whispered, "But I don't want to be that broken girl again. I don't want to call Puck at the crack of dawn to ask him to come over and watch sappy movies with me while he tries his best to comfort his best friend. I know that it's selfish of me to say but put yourself in my position."

"And put yourself in mine," I told her, looking at her eyes. I could see the hurt flashing in her eyes, "Don't leave me Quinn, I'll be nothing if you're gone."

"No you're not," she said, trying her best to smile but miserably failing, "You're gonna be the next best Evans, like the way it used to be."

"I don't want it the way it used to be," I argued, "I want you in my life Quinn, that's all I want."

She sighed and took my hand, squeezing it, "This is much easier for the both of us."

"How could this be much easier?" I asked her.

She sighed and kissed my cheek and whispered, "This is much easier Sam, trust me."

And with that she went, leaving me standing in our living room, tears in my eyes as I whispered, "I love you."

**Okay, so this is the chapter I was talking about in umm, chapter 19? The one with the drama that made me hate myself. Haha!**

**And Glee aired! And I love it! There were so many storylines but I love the storyline of Quinn. I finally understood why she's such a bitch and the way Finn told her that he loved the older picture of her, her as Lucy, that made me smile and go all aww. I don't really like Finn and Quinn being together but Finn's just way too cute and stuff. And in this episode, Quinn wasn't much of a bitch. Although frankly, I'm annoyed because there were so many scenes of Emma and Will and I'm not much of a fan of them. But I love this episode nonetheless, it made me accept who I am, that I was born this way. :]**

**Peace out,**

**Dani**


	25. Twenty Four

Twenty-Four

Have you ever felt like your life was crashing down before your eyes? That just because someone left you, you feel so alone, so broken and feel like nobody in the world ever cares or even notices you? That's what I felt right now, despite my siblings and parents and friends occasional visit to my house or at my office. I know my life wasn't crashing down, actually, it was still perfect, I already finished my first scent and was ready to debut it to the world, my second scent was nearing its perfection but somehow, I felt alone, I felt broken, I felt lost.

The only answer to that was her. Quinn Fabray. The girl who managed to take my heart and still have it with her when she left me in our living room Saturday night. It was Friday today, exactly five days had passed since she left me. I don't know what happened the days after Saturday night because all was just a blur. I went on with my life, trying to focus on perfecting the second scent but each time it neared perfect, something was missing. For the rest of the five days, I was nothing but a complete and utter robot.

My family was worried about me, especially Mom and Dad. They kept visiting me and even having dinner with me at my house for the past five days. I tried to look cool and relax, like what other guys do when they just had a breakup but Mom and Dad managed to see beneath my smile and happy exterior, they still managed to see that now little boy who's so broken.

"Sammy?" My head shot up as I looked at my little brother, his innocent eyes staring at mine, "Why aren't you happy? Aren't you supposed to be happy because your friends are getting married?"

I gave him a smile and fixed the red tie that I had on before turning to him, "I am happy for them."

Puck and Santana's wedding was today and I was getting ready. Drake and Nick decided to stop by because Drake wanted to see me. Nick was somewhere in the kitchen, raiding it for food. Drake looked at me confused but didn't asked anymore further. I took his hand as both of us headed downstairs.

"Hey," Nick greeted, stuffing a mouthful of cereal in his mouth, "You gotta do grocery soon man."

I rolled my eyes, "I'll do it tomorrow."

Drake sat down on a chair and pulled out his phone, I watched him. He was growing up so fast and soon, all the childlike questions he asked would be gone and be replaced with teenager or hormonal questions like I had asked or Nick and Ethan had asked.

"Dude, you ready to see her?" Nick asked me quietly. Despite my brother being a lady's man, he was still my brother and he cared about me.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair, I didn't bother brushing it up, I just let it fall onto my eyes, "I guess so."

"You can just stay here if you don't want to go," Nick said, "Me and Drake would keep you company."

I smiled but shook my head, "I promised Puck and Santana that I'll be at their wedding. Plus, I am one of the groomsmen."

Nick clamped a hand on my shoulder, "Well, good luck man, I know you need it."

I nodded. I bid farewell to my brothers and watched them drove off. I got in my car and dared stare at my reflection on the rear view mirror again. Gone was the lopsided smile I seemed to wear every day last year and a few months and weeks ago, it was replaced by a small frown. My hair was in complete disarray despite the fact that I tried to smooth it down by my hand. My eyes were cold and dark. If you ask me, I don't really know who I'm staring at right now.

I sighed and tried to smooth my hand again before I placed the key in ignition and drove to the hotel that Puck and Santana had been staying. When I arrived, Mike was standing at the lobby, glad to finally see that I had arrived.

"Dude, we've been waiting for you for hours," he hissed, "We need help with Puck."

I nodded and the two of us quickly dashed into Puck's room. I wanted to laugh when I saw Finn and Artie and Blaine fanning an unconscious Puck on the ground. Finn looked up and his eyes lit up when he saw me.

"Dude, glad you're finally here!" he said, "Now, help us get him up."

We lifted Puck up and placed him on the bed, dang, he was heavier than any of us thought. Finn panicked when he glanced at his watch. I glanced at mine and saw that there was exactly ten minutes before we all go to the church. Finn shot me a panicked room as we all tried to wake Puck up.

"Puck!" I said, my voice already near shouting.

"Hey, I got an idea!" Artie said before he rolled his wheelchair to the bathroom and retrieved a cup of water. He went to Puck's side and sprinkled the cold water on Puck's face. He stirred awake and quickly shot up, wiping the water from his face.

"What's going on?" he asked, trying to adjust his tie.

Blaine chuckled, "You fainted. And your wedding gonna start in about 15 minutes."

His eyes widened and his expression paled, I clamped a hand on his shoulder, "We better go Puckerman."

We all went to our respective cars, well, Artie rode with Mike and Finn decided to ride with Puck. Blaine said he'd wait for Kurt and so I got in my car. We went to the church and arrived on time, the guests were already seated and the bridal car was on its way. I cracked a small smile when I saw Puck hyperventilating when he saw the bridal car.

The wedding started and to my dismay, I wasn't partnered up with Quinn anymore. Instead, she was partnered up with Mike and I was partnered up with Tina. Puck already told me that because Quinn had requested for it. I understood really, it's just that, I'm disappointed. Me and Tina walked first, and I was treated with a view of Quinn walking with Mike. She was wearing a deep red dress that rested below her knees, matching red pumps accompanied her dress and her make-up was light. Her hair was in an elegant updo and it made me think if she'd look this beautiful on our wedding day. The thought made my heart wince, knowing that our wedding day wouldn't happen anymore.

The wedding was a blur, before I knew it, I was cheering for Puck and Santana when Puck dipped her low and kissed her with a bright smile on his face. Santana hugged Puck and there were pictures, Quinn was taking pictures. There were so many bright flashed from the cameras that before my mind could even process what was going on, I was already sitting next to Mercedes at the reception.

"You okay?" Mercedes asked me, seeing as I had yet again zoned out.

I gave her a nod, "Yea."

"You don't look like your okay," Mercedes said, shaking her head.

I sighed, "I'm fine, Mercedes. I'm fine, I just, need some air."

Mercedes sighed but nodded and watched me go. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair when I felt the cold Lima air hit my face. I closed my eyes, letting the wind tousle my hair and letting its coldness linger on my face for a bit. I walked to the garden, until I saw a girl who's back was on me. Her blonde hair was in an updo and her shoulders were silently shaking with quiet sobs. I sighed, knowing who it was. Quinn.

I sighed quietly again and then turned around but as I did, I stumbled onto my feet. I scrambled back up hoping that she didn't heard, she did.

"Are you okay?" she asked, her voice soft. I didn't turn around or respond, I didn't wanna face her, I didn't wanna see her. I began my slow descent but came to a quick halt, "Sam, are you okay?"

I turned around slowly, meeting those amazing green eyes that I love so much, "I'm fine."

She looked at me, "Okay."

"Are you okay?" I asked her, her gaze met mine and for an instant, I saw a glimpse of our future together, her carrying a baby girl in her arms while I ruffle a blonde boy's hair fondly. Sadly, that future is dim right now.

"Yea," she squeaked quietly.

It was silent between the two of us. She looked at me, her gaze intent. My gaze on her was intent too, just like hers. Her eyes held pain and sadness and frustration and, and love. A few tears fell down her eyes and I couldn't help myself and I went to her and wiped it away. She gave me a small sad smile.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"We can be together again you know," I told her.

She nodded, "I know but then Bree would just come again and ruin everything in our bliss Sam. I don't want that, I'm tired of putting up with her."

"Then we'll get tickets to Vegas or Hawaii, wherever you want Quinn, as long as you're with me," I pleaded.

She gave me a small tired smile, "You want to just run away? We can't run away from our problems Sam."

"Then, I'll give Bree enough money to send her where she came from," I told her, "And then we'll be together again."

"You think it's that easy?" she asked, "Bree wants you Sam and based on the things you and the others had told me about her, she doesn't leave without getting what she came for."

"I'm yours Quinn," I whispered, "Only yours."

She smiled, "I'm glad to hear that Sam but to spare ourselves from the pain-,"

I cut her off, "Pain? Quinn, with what's going on between us now screams pain Quinn. Both of us our hurt. You were crying when I came here."

She looked away, "Please don't make this hard."

"Hard?" I asked her, "You're the one who's making this hard. We could make it work out Quinn, we could send Bree away or brace ourselves with whatever things that's gonna happen to us when she's here. As long as we're together we could get through this Quinn."

"Don't you get it Sam?" she asked, "I'm tired. I'm fed up exchanging vicious words with Bree."

"Then I'll do it for you," I said pleading, "Just get back together with me."

She sighed, "Sam please, don't you get it? Even if you'll replace me in fighting with her or protect me it's not gonna change anything. She'll still want you."

"So you're just gonna give up just like that huh?" I asked her, allowing my tears to fall from my eyes.

She sighed, "I don't want to get hurt, neither do you. We both don't know what Bree has planned but it's better this way, so that neither of us could get hurt."

This time I didn't say anything and watched her walked away, I closed my eyes and whispered to myself, "I won't give up on you Quinn."

**Okay, okay another update but it's kinda sad and sappy. Sorry. But I hope you'll still like it and review it! Thanks for the reviews guys and wow, three more chapters till the epilogue. Aww. **

**Peace out,**

**Dani**


	26. Twenty Five

Twenty-Five

Life's a rollercoaster ride. When you go up, you'll surely go down, and even though sometimes you're up, you gut feels like it's going down, down, down. That's what I feel right now. I may have finished the two scents, and maybe for the next months that will follow, I'll be the owner of our company. I knew I wanted that, I knew that it's all I ever dreamed of but then a year ago, I found the girl that I could spend the rest of my life with, and now that I had it all, I lost her, I lost the best thing that was ever mine.

Yes, I know I said that I wouldn't give up on her and after I had finished the second scent, I had been racking my brain on what to do to win her back again. But so far, nothing came to my mind, I wasn't getting anything, I didn't know what to do. I tried wooing her with roses and chocolates and rings but each time, she either gives the chocolates to her employees or asked Finn to return it to me. I tried everything my mind could think of, all the romantic things that had settled in my mind, even the cliché ones. I even asked help from the other guys, even Kurt but then nothing, she refused to because I know that she still had knowledge that Bree was still here.

Speaking of devil, she was always showing up at my work but I had told the guards not to let her in and so she waits till I finish work. She's getting up on my nerves and if she hits the button, I will self-destruct. I still have no idea why she wants me back, no idea why she's here and why she ruined my relationship with Quinn. I had tried to give her money and ask her to leave me the hell alone but she just returns me the money and refuses to leave.

"Sam."

I looked up and furrowed my eyebrows, "I told the guards not to let you in."

And as if on cue, Steven entered my office looking frustrated, "She barged in Sam, the guards tried to hold her down but she's good with her heels."

I sighed, "Okay."

Steven then went out the room and glared at Bree, even Steven didn't like her. Bree just rolled her eyes and huffed haughtily, sitting down on my sofa and making herself at ease. Once she was settled comfortable, she turned her attention to me and gave me a smile.

"How you feeling Sammy?"

"Been feeling like hell," I mumbled, "No thanks to you."

She rolled her eyes, "Why don't you just stop being stubborn and forget about the blonde? She's not worth it, anyway."

And that was it. That was the last straw. She finally hit the button that allowed me to self-destruct. I looked at icily, rising from my chair and glaring her with daggers. She looked at me, completely at ease, oblivious that she finally hit it.

"That's enough Bree," I said, my voice stern.

"Enough?" she asked, standing up and walking around my office, "I told you Sam, I want you. I'm not flying back to LA when I don't have you."

"When will you get it?" I told her, my voice raising, "I don't want to be with you. I want to be with Quinn, only Quinn!"

"What does that blonde have on you that made you go gaga over her?" she asked, shaking her head, "What does she have that I don't? Why do you refuse to be with me?"

"I refuse to be with you because I had realized long ago that you weren't worth my time, that you weren't worth lusting or loving for," I told her, "And what does Quinn have that you don't? She has my love Bree, one thing that you will never ever have."

She rolled her eyes, "Fine Sam. Be like that but you know that I will have you."

She was about to get out and I knew this wouldn't be over until she has me. I grabbed her arm and she spun around. Our eyes locked and for an instant, I remembered the old her, the one who was sweet and the Bree who I thought I loved.

"I don't want to see you tomorrow," I hissed, "Or the day after, I just want you to leave."

"I'm not leaving Sam," she said.

I gripped her arm even tighter, "Why did you come back Bree? Did you expect that everybody would still want you? Would still want to see you? This isn't high school anymore, nobody's scared of you anymore. You are not the golden girl anymore."

And for a minute there, I saw a flash of hurt in her eyes. When I looked deeper at those brilliant blue eyes, I saw the pain that she'd been hiding, I saw the frustration, the sadness, the loneliness. And then she whispered to me, "You wanna know why I came back? Why I went after you? Why I was so determined to ruin your relationship with Quinn? You wanna know my agenda?"

"Yes."

She pulled her arm from me forcefully and then retrieved her seat on the couch. She looked at me and motioned for me to sit down. I shook my head and she just rolled her eyes. She took a deep breath before saying anything.

"When I left you to be with Brandon, I was happy," she admitted, "I know I hurt you and the years that we were together I did love you but when it came to Brandon, it was different. We were together until we finished college, I was happy for him because he was gonna be the next owner of their company. I was still with him even if I rarely saw him. Like the two of us, we made love a lot of times too."

I put on a disgusted look when I saw her smile at the memory. I rolled my eyes and then looked at her, "Don't wanna hear that."

She laughed, "One day, I just found out a life-changing event in my life, in both our lives."

I looked at her and it didn't take long for me to process what she was saying, "You were pregnant."

"Good guess," she said and this time, tears formed in her bright blue eyes, "I was pregnant, with his child of course. We were together for years and I didn't do it with anyone else in the years we were together. I love him, I couldn't cheat on him."

"Okay," I said nodding, not really caring about what she felt on him, I just wanted to know her agenda.

"But when he found out, to my dismay, he didn't want anything to do with our child and so he left me," she whispered, this time, she allowed the tears to fall from her eyes this time, "And so for the past two years, I've been raising my child, her name is Blaze Dawson."

I nodded, "Okay. But what's your agenda Bree?"

She let out a laugh, "You never give up do you?"

"Just tell me Bree," I said sternly.

"I wanted Blaze to have a father because Brandon isn't with us," she said sighing, "And then I thought of you, of how you were so good to me and maybe despite the pain I've caused you, you could take me back in your arms and then accept Blaze as your own," she admitted with a small sad smile, "I guess I wasn't thinking very clearly."

"But you still did it," I told her angrily. I knew how a child needed a father, that's why I tried so hard to be a father to my younger siblings but I didn't get why Bree would do it despite the fact that she saw me happy with Quinn, "You ruined my relationship with Quinn!"

"Blaze deserves a father!"

"And I deserve my happiness!" I countered back, "And you ruined it. I know it's selfish for me to say that but you know that I'm right. Quinn didn't do anything to make you act like that to her, to make her crack."

"I'm sorry," she said, tears streaming down her face. It was the first time I saw her broken, it was the first time that Bree Dawson let her barriers down and cried in front of someone.

"She didn't deserve getting hurt Bree," I told her, sitting down next to her this time. My voice had soften and I had regained my composure, "I didn't deserve getting hurt. You didn't deserve Brandon and Blaze didn't deserve not having a father."

It was silent for a minute, only her sobs could be heard as I tried to comfort her. And then she looked at me and gave me a lone smile, "You're a good guy Sam and you deserve Quinn. I'm sorry for even getting you into my problems."

I squeezed her shoulder, "There are a lot of guys out there Bree, one that would accept you and love and love Blaze too but that guy isn't me Bree. I love Quinn and you know that."

"I do," she whispered, "I'm really sorry Sam. I was just so selfish."

"You were being a mother," I told her.

She smiled and then wiped her tears, "Thanks Sam."

I smiled back, "You may have hurt me Bree but you do know that I'll always be a kind man."

She giggled, "David raised you well."

It was silent for a while as the two of us conversed about what had happened in her life when she left me. Brandon did love her but he loved their company more and he thought that having a child would ruin his reputation with his parents. What a douche. Bree had been living in LA working as an accountant, one of the many jobs she never thought she would be in. She was living with her sister and Blaze was there. She shown me a picture of Blaze and I admit, the little girl was pretty. She had Brandon's light brown hair and Bree's curls, she got Brandon's straight nose and Bree's pouty lips, but the best feature she had was Bree's bright blue eyes, except that hers didn't resemble gray or was as icy as her mother, in fact, hers were warm, eyes that would be adored by anybody and everybody.

"You know you and Quinn will have amazing little ones," she said, staring the picture frame I had of Quinn, "Little blonde hairs, others with bleach blonde or golden blonde with bright green eyes like yours or eyes that has the slightest tweak of hazel, like Quinn's."

I smiled, picturing the little rugrats running around our house but as vivid as it was, I had a feeling that was no chance that it was gonna happen, "I hope."

She put a hand on mine, "Sweetie, it's gonna happen because I'll be helping you."

"What?"

She rolled her eyes, "Take it as an apology, Sam. I really am sorry and I'm willing to help you."

"But how?"

She smiled, "Russell is gonna have a party tomorrow night, and I'm sure you Evans are invited."

I nodded, "Yea, but I chose not to go so Dad's taking Ethan and Amber."

"But you still can go right?"

I nodded again, "Yes but if I go, I'll see Quinn to and it's Russell's party, I don't want his daughter to be upset at his own party."

"Oh would you quit being nice guy for a second pretty boy?" Bree said shaking her head, "I'm gonna help you to apologize and I am not taking no for an answer."

Before I could refuse, I found myself listening to her plan. I listened intently to Bree while she told me what to do and it didn't include any roses or chocolate but let me tell you, it includes a song. I nodded, hoping and praying to God that it will work.

**Another chapter done. I think this is my third time updating. Well, I hope I get more reviews and I've already finish writing the epilogue. I think I'll be posting the remaining chapter and the epilogue tomorrow guys. **

**Oh and ****pjjclrnh****, sweetie, sorry for making you feel worse, it was just a bad coincidence having me posting the current chapters that I had already written. I know they were sad chapters but don't worry, the remaining chapters will surely make you feel better. Smile! :]**

**Peace out,**

**Dani**


	27. Twenty Six

Twenty-Six

I never thought I'd see the day that I'd asked help for Bree Dawson. Well, maybe when I was seventeen and hormonal but asking help for her to find the right words, right song, right, umm, secret thing to buy, and right tux, I never thought I'd see that day happen.

But it was happening and here I was at a prestige store for tuxes, whining at Bree for even making me fit into the tuxes that I don't even like. I hated the idea of getting suited into a tux when I had a closet full of it. I sighed, thinking of the words to say to Quinn. I already got the others to help me and they were happy with the plan but they're not too thrilled with Bree having something to do with it. So Puck and Santana were trying to keep Quinn busy while Finn and Rachel were here with Bree and I to keep their eyes on Bree because they didn't really trust her that much yet.

"I think that one's perfect!" Rachel announced happily causing Finn to jump back in a start.

Bree smiled, "I never thought I'd actually see the day that I'm agreeing with Berry."

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing black pants and coat, a white dress shirt, a maroon vest and tie and I gotta admit, I looked pretty good. I looked at Finn and smiled, he looked at me confused and then glanced at Rachel.

"How does that look different from the other tuxes that he tried on?" Finn asked, "Except that the tie and vest are in different colors."

Rachel smiled at her boyfriend, "Because it's a Kenneth Cole sweetie and plus, Sam looks excellent in it."

I smiled and adjusted the tie, "You think she'll like what I'm gonna do?"

Bree nodded, "Of course, it is one of Bree Dawson's kickass plans."

I cracked a smile but still prayed to God that it'll work out. I looked at myself in the mirror and closed my eyes, silently hoping that everything would work out, that nothing would go wrong, that Bree's plan would work out.

That was what I was hoping for still when I stared at the rearview mirror in my car. I've been staring at myself in the mirror all day, preparing on what to say to Quinn. Dad had no idea that I was actually going to Russell Fabray's party. The others weren't here except for Puck and Santana and Brittany and Artie because Russell knew them. This night, Russell was gonna debut their new product, their new scent. I took a deep breath and smoothed my hair, I closed my eyes for a minute hoping that Justin or Elena or Russell or Judy won't catch me before Puck tells them. I hope Quinn didn't see me.

_Here goes nothing. _I thought as I got out of my car and headed inside the Fabray's house. I went in the backyard directly, not bothering to head inside for a chitchat knowing that the party outside was much more better than talking outside. There was a band and Santana was there, already waiting for me. I quickly hung my head low, Bree had told me to keep a low profile while I headed to the stage. Russell, Judy, Justin and Elena were talking to Puck and Puck saw me, he gave me a nod and I flashed him a quick smile before camouflaging to the crowd.

"Ugh, what took you so long guppy face?" Santana hissed.

I rolled my eyes at the feisty Latina, "I'm here now, did the band agree with you?"

"We did," a guy said. He was short, even shorter than Santana and his hair made me remember Jackson in Hannah Montana. He had a guitar strapped on his shoulder and he gave me an easy going smile, "But you gotta pay us, man. We don't things like that for free."

I nodded, "I will."

"Alright," he replied, "What song?"

I whispered to them the song and when he told the rest of his band mates, they agreed with me. I looked at Santana, "Thanks San."

"No problem trouty mouth," she replied, "I just want both of you to be happy, especially Quinn so don't screw this up."

I smiled, "I won't."

When I turned around before I ask for the attention of the crowd, I searched for Quinn first. I saw her talking to Puck. I then looked to the left and saw Russell. He smiled at me and nodded, giving me two thumbs up. I smiled, happy that I had his blessing and I knew I had Judy's blessing too. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Hey everybody," I said and all eyes instantly turned to me. I saw Quinn's eyes narrow, Puck giving me an encouraging smile with Santana by his side now, Quinn's family doing the same as Puck and Santana, my Dad and siblings giving me a confused look but smiling at me nonetheless, "A year ago, I found a girl who I couldn't help but feel attracted to but three ago, I lost her. I know that she's not mine now but I wanna sing to her something because even if I didn't tell her, I would never give up on her and if she still refuses to be with me after this, then I'll do as she please. But for now, Quinn Fabray, please listen."

I took a guitar and then motioned to the band to start playing, they did and I closed my eyes and let myself get lost in the music with my eyes not leaving Quinn's, "_Forever can never be long enough for me, to feel like I've had long enough for you._"

I knew she recognized the song because she tried to look away, tried to walk away only having to be pulled back by Puck. I gave Puck a thankful look and fixed my gaze on Quinn again. The audience were listening to me intently, some singing along, some giving me a confused look and trying to figure out the song. I smiled when I reach the chorus.

"_Marry me, today and every day, marry me, if I ever get the nerve to say hello in this café. Say you will, hmm, say you will._"

By then, the audience immediately applauded me, already knowing my intention with the song. I saw my Dad and sibling's face lit up and I smiled, getting a booze of confident. I locked my gaze to Quinn again and she was biting her lip, trying to stop the tears from falling from her eyes.

I couldn't the song, and when I was nearing its end, Quinn had allowed some of the tears to fall from her eyes. I wanted to wipe it away so badly but I had to finish the song. I knew she wouldn't go away because I knew that she was frozen in her spot and if she did try to walk away, Puck would drag her back. I cleared my throat quietly as I sang the last part of the song.

"_Say you will, say you will,_" I sang quietly and then decided to say the last phrase, "Marry me."

The audience applauded and I smiled as a thank you for them but right now, thanking them all wasn't part of my plan. I took off the guitar and handed it back to the man. I walked down and the stage and made my way to Quinn, by then the audience had their eyes on us but Puck and Russell casted them a look that said to get back into their own business.

"Quinn?" I asked once I was finally closed to her.

She looked at me and wiped away the tears from her eyes, "Why did you do that?"

"Because I said I would never give up on you," I told her, "Because I love you," I whispered, "You got me enchanted."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

I sighed, "Two years ago, I thought that the meaning of enchanted was being charmed or being enthralled by something. I was wrong. Like my grandfather said, being enchanted meant falling in love. It meant that you'll always love the person no matter what they look like, what they act like, who they are," I said my eyes locking to hers, "who they were. With you Quinn, no matter what you do or what you wear, I can't stop thinking about you, I can't help but feel attracted to you."

"Why that song?" she asked, locking her eyes with mine yet again.

"Because I promised you that I will marry you one day," I whispered, "And I'm keeping my promise."

"I don't know if I can keep mine," she said looking down.

I tilted her head, "Quinn please, I love you."

"I don't know," she replied indifferently.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, "What do you want me to do?"

"Is Bree really gone?" she asked me.

I nodded, "Yes."

"So she was telling me the truth," she whispered.

"What?"

She shrugged, "She came by at my office earlier today. She apologized and then she said goodbye."

"She's gone now," I told her, "And we can spend our forever together."

"You do know that that sounds completely cliché and gay right?" she asked shaking her head.

I shrugged, "I don't care if I look like a completely whipped guy as long as you're mine."

She shook her head, "What if I don't want to be yours?"

"What?" I asked in complete bewilderment.

She shrugged, "You said earlier that you'd do what I please," I nodded, "That song earlier," she said quietly, "Did you really mean it, Sam?"

I nodded, "Every single word."

"And what does it imply?" she asked, taking a daring step towards me. I tried to regain focus despite the fact that with just one tilt of my head, I could capture her lips, "What does it imply, Sam?"

"I wanna marry you," I whispered.

"And if I say no?"

"I'll do everything I can to change your mind."

"Like what?" she dared. I smiled and then tilted my head and captured her lips. I smiled when she kissed back and wrapped her arms around my neck as my arms found its way around her waist. The kiss was exhilarating as both of us poured out our passion in it. Our tongues met, dancing the way it was supposed to be. Our lips memorized each other, getting into the familiar rhythm as both our lives moved. Once we broke apart, I rested my forehead against hers and wrapped my arms tightly around her.

"Is that a yes?" I whispered, still trying to catch my breath.

She smirked, "You didn't really ask."

And then she turned around her heels as I stood there amused. Yea, she was thoroughly unpredictable. And then I felt the weight of the box inside my pocket and called turned around and raised her eyebrows. I smiled charmingly and knelt down, opening the box and watching as she looked at me with surprised, I knew she thought that I was unprepared, well, she was wrong. I smiled at her, and whispered the words that can change the course of our relationship, "Will you marry me?"

The next five minutes as she stared at me with tears in her eyes were the most agonizing ones in my life but then at last she finally whispered that one word that will seal everything, "Yes."

**Thanks for the reviews and I hope I get more, like you know, more. Hahahaha. I'll update the last remaining chapter and then the epilogue after I get reviews with this one. Oh and guys, I'm sorry but I don't think I'm doing a sequel, I'm just not good with sequels. Sorry, but I'll try writing other stories but that may take a while.**

**Peace out,**

**Dani**


	28. Twenty Seven

Twenty-Seven

A man can only dream things that he knew he can reach. He can dream of becoming a doctor, a lawyer, owning a company, owning a lawn mower but marrying the girl of his dreams comes last. Maybe because men always wants to become powerful before they tie the knot or even commit themselves to a girl. But some men, when they already found that girl, the right girl, they stare at themselves in the mirror and try to compose themselves for what was about to begin with their lives joint together with a woman.

And I guess I'm one of those men. As of right now, I stare at myself, thinking back on how I got the girl of my dreams. I tried to wipe the sweat in my palms and forehead but it just kept on going and going. I closed my eyes and then a small smile managed to appear on my lips when I thought back to the girl who got me enchanted.

It's been a year. Yes, a year. We've been engaged for a year, she said that she wanted me to finish everything with the company hence me being the new owner now. Everybody already knew about our engagement but they all wondered when the big day would be. Finn and Rachel were already married and we were engaged before them. But Quinn did say that she wanted us to be engage for a year so that I could finish everything with the company. It was what she wanted and I was fine with as long as in the end she was mine.

Our relationship was nothing but bliss now. No one was even standing our way. She went back to living with me, I learned more things about her, she learned more things about me and everything was just the way it was. Once again, the world felt alright when she was in my arms. She had told me what Bree had told her before Bree left, Bree had apologized to her, explained everything and asked her to me a chance, when she didn't say anything, Bree left, saying goodbye. Bree was okay now in LA where she would always be her real her in her daughter's eyes.

Despite the fact that we had broken up for three weeks, we counted on it as just a cool-off. Everything was back to normal, we celebrated our second anniversary, forgetting what had gone down between the two of us and Bree. As far as it concerns, we were perfect.

As for my family, Dad had already retired and spent every time he had with my siblings. Ethan had finished college, Nick had joined Amber in college and Destiny was in her senior year, Drake had now entered college and I'm glad that he wouldn't be a player like Ethan and Nick, I'm glad that he managed to be the boy-next-door. Mom was still in the kitchen as always and from time to time, Quinn had joined her there too, to learn recipes. As for the gang, Finn and Rachel had gotten married and was expecting a baby girl. Mike and Tina were engage and so were Brittany and Artie. Kurt and Blaine were still together and Mercedes had found a boy in her life, his name's Matt. Puck and Santana were happily married and had baby boy in their midst, who was Quinn's godchild, Falen Anthony Puckerman.

"Dude, you okay?"

I turned to Finn and flashed him a smile, "Yea, I'm cool."

"Just take deep breathes, man," Puck advised, feeding his little baby boy. Puck and Santana had been blessed for a baby last year and Santana had given birth at the start of this year. It was a healthy baby boy, they named him Falen.

"I wonder if you took deep breathes when you were in my position," I replied laughing. I took Falen from him and cooed at the little boy, "Hey buddy, how are you?"

I chuckled when he gurgled and his big brown eyes looked at me confused. He tugged on my white tie and smiled toothlessly. I chuckled and Puck took him from me. I smiled and then turned and saw Artie. He was wearing a black tux, a white dress shirt with a black tie. Finn, Puck, Mike, Blaine and Kurt were wearing the same thing as he was. I was the only one who looked different, wearing a white tux and a white tie and white leather shoes.

"You ready man?" Finn asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I replied.

"I wonder if I'll be as nervous as you when I'm getting married," Mike wondered aloud.

I laughed, "Maybe. Considering Puck and Finn were."

"But Finn's nervousness was the worse," Artie said, laughing as he remembered the tall boy pacing around the room, talking to himself saying if Rachel was gonna show up.

"Hey it wasn't that bad," Finn said shaking his head.

Blaine laughed, "Of course it wasn't Finn because if it was, we didn't need to call Kurt and he didn't need to yell at you incoherent things just so you could sit down."

I laughed, remembering the memory. Puck had asked Blaine to call Kurt that day because we couldn't tell Finn to sit down. Finn was so nervous that he was either staring at himself in the mirror or pacing around the room but he did the latter part a lot. It was so funny having Kurt yell sense to his brother so that he could relax. I chuckled and then wondered.

"I wonder what Quinn looks like," I said aloud, thinking to the girl who was at the other side of the building, in another room with the girls.

Puck chuckled, "I bet she looks beautiful in every way and that the make-up artist is racking her mind on how to even make her more beautiful."

I laughed, trying to picture the make-up artist putting make-up on Quinn. I then decided not to spoil myself, instead, I glued my eyes onto Falen who was happily playing with his uncle Artie. I glanced at Puck who was staring at his son with pride. That made me think of my son or daughter, whichever God wants me and Quinn to be blessed with. And then there was a knock on my door. It was Dad.

"Can I talk to my son alone?" Dad asked. The guys nodded and then went out. When they were gone, Dad looked at me, "Hey."

"Hey Dad," I replied smiling, "What's up?"

He smiled, "I just wanted to say I'm proud of you. I knew you and Quinn went to something rough but you still managed to do something about it."

"I love her," I told him, "I wouldn't dare give up on her."

"That's the Evans spirit," he said with a smile, "Treat her with respect, alright?"

"Of course I will Dad," I replied with a bright smile.

"Bless me with little blonde kids running around my house?" he asked with a laugh.

I chuckled, "Will do."

He smiled and then it was silent for a minute before he turned to look at me, "I love you, son."

I smiled, "I love you too, Dad,"

I gave him a hug and then we pulled away and as if on cue, Ethan poked his head on the door and gave me a bright smile saying, "It's time bro."

Dad turned to me and clamped my shoulder. I took a deep breath and then headed out, and got into Finn's car and driving to the church. Once we arrived, I saw the guests already there. Most of them were my friends in high school and college, some of my friends, some of Dad's associates, Russell's associates, Quinn's friends and then our family. They all smiled at me when they saw me. I smiled and back and tried to control the butterflies in my stomach but it only worsened when I saw the bridal car.

Before I could even process anything, I was already standing at the altar, watching the flower girls scatter petals of blue and white roses on the floor. But my world stopped when I saw her. I felt tears cloud in my vision as I watched her walk slowly towards me. She was smiling, beaming with happiness. Her face was covered by the veil but it glowed nonetheless. Her blonde hair was cascading down, resting perfectly on her shoulders. My eyes were glued to hers, as our gazes locked, I felt a smile spread on my lips and saw a smile spread on hers. At the time, I couldn't see anyone else, just her.

I didn't pay much attention to anything else when she was by my side and the two of us were facing the priest. I tried my best not to look at her and to act like I was actually listening to what the priest was saying but I found myself squeezing her hand from time to time and flashing him a smile. Before I knew it, the priest had already asked the two of us to say our vows. She went first.

"Samuel Landon Evans. You were the guy who wasn't one for commitments when I met you but then here you are now, fully committing yourself to me. You were the guy who sang to me, you were the guy who made me smile with your lame impersonations, you were cocky but that didn't make me annoyed by you, you were the guy who made me happy, who loved me because I'm just plain Quinn, you were the guy who loved me because I'm me," she said smiling with tears glinting in her eyes, "I promise you that I'll be a good wife, a good mother to the little blondes that we and the others always seemed to talk about," she said with a laugh, "I promise that I'll be true and that I'll always be me, the Quinn you know, the one you love."

I smiled warmly at her, feeling my own tears begin to fall down, I smiled at her again, thinking of the night that I wrote my vow, "Quinn Brielle Fabray, you are by far the most amazing girl I've ever met. With your smile and eyes, you managed to capture my undivided attention and don't even get me started with your personality," I said laughing, the others laughed too, "You're beautiful and amazing, clumsy but elegant, you're everything I wish for in a woman. You were the girl who made me want to reconsider a commitment," I said shaking my head and laughing, this made her laugh too, "You're not just my lover or significant other Quinn," I said smiling, "You're my best friend, my partner in crime," By then, I already saw a tear ran down her cheek, "I promise to you, I won't give up on you, I won't ask you to change yourself, I'll be a good husband, a good father, I'll be loyal, I'll be anything you want me to be," I whispered to her, "Because you Quinn Fabray, got me enchanted."

The guests applauded us as Quinn wiped away the tears that had gathered in her eyes, I did too. I looked at her and smile, feeling like I'm the luckiest man on earth right now to have her as mine. I thought about the day I met her, the day that I thought she was already married with Puck, I thought about the day we went at the beach, the day that I asked her out on a date, the day when I sang to her, the day when I told her I loved her, the day that she became mine. I thought about every day that I had her in my arms. And now, those days will go on until both our times is up.

"You may kiss the bride," the priest said with a smile. I smiled and went into Quinn's veil, not bothering to lift it up so that I could see her face, I only lift in up and dipped my head into it, capturing her lips into mine. She smiled in the kids, as the two of us sealed our lives right now with a kiss. When we pulled away, I smiled when our eyes locked, this time seeing our future with little blonde kids in the picture. I closed my eyes for a second, happy that my future with her is coming true starting now. I smiled, knowing that I'll be waking up tomorrow and the day after and for the rest of our lives, with her beside me.

"I have something to tell you," she whispered to me, her eyes locking to mine yet again.

I smiled at her and asked in a hush whisper, "What?"

She pondered for a second and took a deep breath before asking me, "How do you feel like seeing those little blondes in eight months?"

I looked at her, my jaw open and I managed to actually spill out some words even with my surprise, "You're pregnant?"

She nodded, "One month along."

I smiled and then picked her up, spinning her around and around. She giggled and when I finally put her down she smiled at me and I kissed her again before hugging her and whispering to her, "Thank you and I love you."

She giggled and furrowed her head further on my neck before whispering back, "I love you too."


	29. Epilogue

Epilogue

Roses, chocolates, rings and promises.

Those things are attached when someone says the word commitment. I thought so too but I guess I didn't think very clearly. You see, I was never one to be in a commitment, I always thought of as something that would ruin my life. I'm not saying I was against having a commitment and that I didn't want one but the way my life was at that time, I didn't want anything to distract me.

I was the guy who chose to have flings than having a commitment. I only had one commitment before but the girl broke my heart, fled the country with another guy and left me alone to finish up all the beer at the local bar. That was why I chose to have flings, to have hook-ups but that was when I was in college.

When I started working that made me not want a commitment more. I was too focused, too driven with my desire on being the next best Evans. Yes, I was happy with my work and job, being the assistant of your father did have its perks but I didn't know that I was actually missing out on the thing called love.

But one day, when I made a proposition with Russell Fabray, I ran into my high school buddy Finn Hudson and his girlfriend, Rachel Berry. They introduced me to a girl that was blonde and beautiful.

She was Quinn Fabray.

She was the daughter of Russell Fabray. At the start of both our relationship and friendship, she didn't tell me she was a Fabray and when she did, I was upset but that didn't stop me from anything. By then, when she told me, we were already together and I was already madly in love with her.

Being in love with her was amazing, especially when you have a special and amazing and unpredictable girl in your arms. The start of our relationship was nothing but bliss and it made me think, no matter how cliché this may sound, it made me think that we were in a fairytale. I was the prince and she was the princess and together we were riding in my white horse.

I didn't understand why I was so attracted to her, it wasn't just because of her beauty but it was because of her, because of what she was like. She may have kept who she was a secret from me when we were friends and at the start of our relationship but even when she told me, I still found myself falling with whatever thing that she does.

Our relationship was perfect, almost like a story ripped out of any fairytale. But life and love weren't a fantasy and we went to what every couple goes to in a relationship. We had our share of arguments here and there but those arguments wasn't like the ones compared to when our very own witch came into our lives.

She was my ex who wanted me back. We tried our best, Quinn tried her best, to fight against her but Bree didn't back down. And then out of the blue, Quinn got tired of her and gave up, on fighting with Bree and on our relationship.

I was a wreck when she broke up with me. I was like a robot and zombie. But when I finally learned Bree's agenda on coming back and wanting me, I found myself singing at her father's party, asking for her hand in marriage.

We got married and had kids. Our oldest were twins, one boy and one girl. They were both blondes and had green eyes but they looked a lot like Quinn rather than me. Their names were Tristan and Chel Evans. Two years after, me and Quinn had another baby girl and we named her Kailee Evans. Three years later, God blessed us again with another child, this time a baby boy, Marc Evans. And then for the years the followed, we were both happy and contented with our lives.

And now here we were, living our lives as a normal American couple with four kids. Quinn still looked beautiful even when the Fabray and Evans Company had decided to join forces and left us to handle everything. I handled everything though, letting Quinn handle the kids but I wasn't like my father, I go back home at five to see my kids at our living room doing homework or playing with each other. Quinn helped me with the company sometimes, she does her own part. Yea, the two of us may be stress every day but that didn't stop us from being happy and content with our lives.

Quinn still looked as beautiful and as radiant as ever. She was still the Quinn that I loved, the girl who managed to make me act like a dork and say something stupid. She still loves photography and it seemed like Tristan got a thing with photography too and it made Quinn so giddy. I would go to the living to find the two of them talking, her teaching Tristan how to take good shots and our son nodding and trying it out. And then she'd look up to me with her green eyes that still had those amazing hazel streaks in them, and our gaze would meet and everything was alright in world.

I smiled to myself, thinking how ten years passed and I still find myself head over heels in love with the girl who I met twelve years ago. I still think that I'm the luckiest man on earth because despite the arguments that the two of us have, we still find ourselves snuggled next to each other every night, talking and laughing as if we were just in our twenties and the two of us still manage to act too sweet that gets us into a teasing session with Mr. and Mrs. Puckerman.

But despite all the teasing, I'll never stop myself from acting and doing sweet and special things for her because I love her. I love everything about her, her eyes, her smile, who she is, her flaws, every single thing about her. I love her so much that I would do anything, be anything she wants me to be. She's my queen, and I'm her king and right now, we both have our happily ever after.

Quinn Fabray-Evans.

She's the girl who stole my heart. She's the girl who made reconsider a commitment.

_She's the girl who got me enchanted._

**The End**

**Aww, it's done. Thanks for the reviews guys! I hope you like this story. I'll try writing again but that may take a while. Thanks for the reviews guys! I wish I'd get more reviews though.**

**Peace out,**

**Dani**


End file.
